


A Tangle of Thorns

by gubler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Captive, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Dark Past, Edited, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Loki gets what he wants, Magic, Manipulation, Mythology - Freeform, Oral Sex, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Orphan - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Porn With Plot, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Protective Nick Fury, Psionics, Romance, Rough Sex, SHIELD, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, The Nine Realms, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 45,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubler/pseuds/gubler
Summary: Wren Valentine has worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. all of her life but a lifetime of service couldn't prepare her for the arrival of the God of Mischief. When she is instructed to read his thoughts in search for information he's withholding, she never expected he would take a liking to her. Wren begins to wonder if she's been looking for acceptance in all the wrong places.OR“You’re quite addictive,” Loki’s voice broke me from my train of thought as I glanced back up at him, his hand leaving my arm and swiping softly across my face.“And you’re a liar,” The statement seemed to catch him off guard, “You know about the dead parents, the loneliness, you seen and felt it all when you were in my thoughts and you figure that that’s how you get me to work in your favour. Pay me a few nightly visits, give me the closeness I’ve never had and then I’ll be putty in your hands. Another human slave to aid your retribution.”Loki’s eyebrows raised, there was a look of something drawn on his face but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it.“Oh very good,” He purred, that evil glint returned to his eyes but something about it seemed off, “You must be very pleased with yourself, you’ve got it all worked out."





	1. Chapter 1

I balanced the two trays of coffee as if my life depended on it. There was only one thing worse than an early morning meeting with director Fury and the Avengers and that was an early morning meeting with Fury and the Avengers with no caffeine.

I nudged the button for the elevator with my elbow and tapped my foot anxiously in time with the flash of the level buttons. They say that powerful people always reside on the top floor of the building but in this case everyone powerful, dangerous and truly terrifying was settled around a large steel table five floors beneath ground level. I walked into the meeting room feeling both under dress and under prepared. My worn in converse squeaked against the freshly polished floor and I couldn't help but wonder where S.H.I.E.L.D. found their cleaners, was there an agency of top secret janitors nobody knew anything about? Each set of tired eyes lifted to meet my own as I reached the table, a motion that didn't exactly help the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach go away.

"Miss Valentine, how nice of you to finally grace us all with your presence," Fury bellowed sarcastically as I flicked through the notes in front of him.

"Sorry sir, I learnt at the last meaning not to bore you with explanations so instead, here's your coffee," My voice was audibly trembling along with my hands as I placed a Styrofoam cup in front of the director. He lifted his eyebrow in question but accepted the steaming brew without question.

"Very nicely done," Tony winked as I handed him one of the cups.

"I do try," I smiled in return and quickly fell quiet as Fury cleared his throat. All eyes were on him as he spoke.  
"I've been informed that our resident demi-god has some…alternative plans for our newest captive," He said and my eyes lifted suddenly. I took note of the fact that Thor was nowhere to be seen, something that made me start to feel ever more on edge.

"You've gotta admit, shipping the guy back to where he came from doesn't seem like too bad a plan," Banner added, his voice low and calm as he fiddled with the lid on his coffee cup.

"Of course, it's a fabulous idea," Fury began, causing every member in the room to look up with suspicion.

"Asgard is more equipped to hold the god of mischief captive," Fury continued "Admittedly it would be easier to send him home and forget the Chitauri attack ever even happened."

"Why am I getting the impression that you've not made the point you want to make yet?" Tony questioned.

"For once, you're right," Fury replied.

"Ouch," Tony uttered with an animated expression.

"If we send Loki back we lose the ability to keep an eye on him, that makes me…uncomfortable."

"So what? We're just going to keep him here under surveillance, one of us with him at all times? You're underestimating him, Fury, he'll find a weak spot with someone, whether it's half an hour or a year from now. He'll worm his way out of that cell," Natasha argued, clearly agitated by the situation. I sipped the last few mouthfuls of my now cold coffee before raising my hand. Everyone turned to look at me and I felt the sudden urge to leave – I didn't belong at this table.

"Sorry, I don't understand my role at this table?" Fury shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Just then the doors slammed open and Thor entered, he stood broadly at the head of the table.

"The reasoning behind your presence lady Valentine is the same behind those that had me cast from this hall," He announced, a combination of anger and concern flooded his voice.  
"Well isn't this a regular Friday night dinner," Tony stage whispered to Steve who merely shook his head.

"It's a little tense in here that all I'm saying," Tony mocked.

"What's he getting at?" I asked finally, awaiting Fury's answer.

"I want you to oversee Loki's captivity."

My mouth dropped open as my eyes widened, "You're aware I'm not a field agent, right?"

"I'm aware," Fury replied nonchalantly.

"This is insane," Barton scoffed "You can't expect her to go in there with him alone?"

"I would just like to take this moment to remind you that I catalogue the books, the weapons, the random objects not of this earth that you find lying around post battle," I paused "Unless you've forgotten, the god of mischief isn't exactly an artefact, he's quite capable of killing me," I hadn't realised just how loud I had been talking until I had finished, my cheeks flushed pink and hot with embarrassment.

"You're also a psionic, one of the only ones we know about that would be willing to work with us," Fury stated matter-of-factly. I stared towards his, my feelings genuinely hurt.

"That's what this is about?" I kept my eyes locked on Fury but he refused to meet my glare.

"This is what you've been waiting for? All these years keeping me safe, putting me to work, making sure I was cared for, had a roof over my head…it as all part of your plan, wasn't it?"

"This isn't personal, you're purely convenient and I am endlessly curious," Fury's words hit me like a tonne of bricks right to the chest, every other person in the room fell deathly quiet.  
"If you think I can get you any information from him you're sadly mistaken. He's a god, Fury. I'm on par with a fair ground psychic. You'll get me killed."

I stood from my chair and turned from the table, the moment I was out the room every voice was raised and all hell broke loose. But I refused to turn back, this was a step too far – even for S.H.I.E.L.D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are lovely, comments are amazing! (Hey I'm insecure and need constant reassurance!)

I splashed the cold water on my face, revelling in the calm awakening it sent through me. I turned off the tap and glanced up to find myself staring straight back. My long blonde hair was damp at the roots and pushed back from my pale face. My green eyes were withdrawn and surrounded by newly acquired dark circles.

I wasn't ready for this much responsibility, so for Fury to spring his plan on me with no warning…it was a shock to say the least. There was a light knock on the door and Natasha entered cautiously and came to lean against the counter, her arms crossed in front of her.

"You okay?" She asked, genuine concern in her expression.

"I'm fine," I replied.

She let out a quiet laugh, "No you're not, you're angry and I don't blame you."

"What am I supposed to say, Nat? I consciously try not to use my ability day in, day out. Fury just expects me to go and climb inside Loki's head and dig around? He's crazy if he thinks that will work. I'm not an agent, never mind anything else," Natasha took a deep breath in and exhaled lowly.  
"You're not giving yourself enough credit, Wren."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped, "You think I should do it?"

"Do you think S.H.I.E.L.D. kept you around all these years because they needed a librarian? They knew that if you found yourself in the wrong hands after your parents died that you would be a threat, a big one. There will be someone with you the whole time, you won't be alone with him, you can do this."

I paused, my hands fiddled at my sides and I let my head hang back as I tried to think clearly.

"You all seem to be forgetting he's a god, he almost destroyed the city. What makes you think I'll even make it into the room without him manipulating me somehow? Or manipulating my abilities for that matter?"

"It's in your blood, Wren," Natasha paused "You can do this," She repeated.

I couldn't argue with that, I was a born psionic – but that didn't mean I was a match for a god, especially not the god of mischief.

Tony remained by my side, Fury was stood behind me, arms folded and stone faced.

"I'll stay in the room, I'll be just a few feet behind you, Mr Director over here won't be sticking around but I'm sure you have his full support," Tony smiled sarcastically and I glanced back at Fury.

"If I end up dead because of this stupid idea, my blood is on your hands. I want you to keep that in mind," I was trying my best to stay calm but the ringing in my ears and the tremor in my hands were enough to knock me over the edge into hysteria.

"Duly noted," Was Fury's only response, he seemed almost bored by the entire situation. The elevator doors opened into a dark room, lit spontaneously with fluorescent lights. In the centre of the room, a glass cell was suspended on a short podium. My heart jumped up into my throat when the man inside turned and grinned.

"How interesting, you brought your god a gift," His low voice echoed from inside the glass of his cell and I choked back the urge to throw up.

"Get me anything you can, take note of everything that bastard says," Fury said as Tony and I stepped out of the elevator. In a matter of just a few seconds, Fury was gone and I was standing, my eyes locked with Loki's.

"I'll be here…babysitting," Tony motioned towards a chair and sat himself down, "Play nice," He added and I scoffed towards him.

"How is this such a big joke to everyone? I'm over here panicking about who's going to feed my cat when I'm dead and you're making jokes?" I argued.

"I'm allergic to cats but I can pay someone to feed the thing."

"Wow, thanks," I replied, turning to walk closer to the glass cell. Loki's eyes never left me; his devilish grin never faltered – not for a second.

"They must be desperate," Loki began, pacing the cell like a caged lion as he spoke – each movement he made a terrifying reminder of his strength.  
"To bring to me the most amateur of oracles, I wonder what they hope to accomplish," I closed my eyes and against my better judgement, I fought against the glass boundary and found myself pushing my way into his mind. The pain wormed its way into my ears and rattled my thoughts.

_"Explore, child. Try and find what your director desires. Perhaps then you will finally get what you desire so deeply," _His voice was no longer echoing from the sides of the cell, but instead bounced off the inside of my skull, each word sending a new wave of pain to the forefront of my mind. I could smell the leather of his Asgardian clothing; feel the chill of his marble skin.

_"And what is that?" _I asked, hoping my words would reach him in the correct order.

_"A family, a father, love. Another glorified mortal searching for acceptance, it's hideous…how predictable you all are," _Loki's voice was crueller than I had imagined – his words were strong and unforgiving, there was no manipulation here, only a determination to inflict pain.

_"You're wrong, I don't yearn for Fury's acceptance, or his love for that matter," _It was difficult to keep my interior voice convincing, I could feel Loki rooting around in my deepest memories, taking advantage of every opportunity he had to find something to use against me.

_"If you aren't searching for acceptance…then why are you here, little bird?" _His voice was gentler this time, smooth and velvety – a welcome relief from the budding migraine.

"They don't want to let you go back to Asgard," I stated out loud, which seemed to catch him off guard. He lowered himself down so that he was almost on eye level with me.

"There's that quivering voice, that maiden's blush…" He tilted his head ever so slightly to one side as he spoke, examining each and every little movement I made. I tried my best to remain calm and collected, but I could still smell, taste and almost touch him inside my mind.

"What do you have against us? Mortals, that is?" I asked, surprised by the nature of the question.

"Do not be mistaken, I have nothing against mortals…" Loki replied "In fact, you are vapour to me, nothing but a passing breeze, a whisper to be forgotten. Mortals are nothing but pawns."

"Then why go to such lengths to destroy us?" I asked, my curiosity was genuine but then again, so was my fear. My sweating palms and hummingbird heartbeat were proof of that.

"Is this what you wish to discuss? My thoughts on the human race?" Loki smirked, a cruel light shining in his almond shaped eyes.

"Not necessarily, what would you like to talk about?" I asked quietly, trying to forget that there was possibly ten to twenty people listening in on my conversation at this very moment and so far, I didn't have a clue what I was doing.

"Let's talk about you, little bird. I tire of silence, amuse me with your tales of mortal troubles," He turned to rest his back against the glass so that all I could see was a cascade of shoulder length, raven hair and broad shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession to make - I really like this chapter! So yes, it's a little longer than the last two, so I hope you enjoy. I'm heading back to my writers cave to resist posting another chapter too quickly *scurries*

* * *

I couldn't be entirely sure what had happened, but when I exited the elevator and came face to face with Fury and he funnily enough looked absolutely furious.

"I told you to get information, not have a goddamn slumber party," He yelled and I struggled against the urge to burst into tears.

"What? I didn't have a script or a set of questions or anything, am I supposed to go in there with a blank page and just make shit up? I didn't know what the hell I was doing, I keep telling you, I'm not an agent! This isn't my job! I'm not trained in coercing information from evil gods!" I took a moment to catch my breath as the embarrassment spread across my neck and collarbone, no doubt flushing it a damp fuchsia.

Fury groaned and threw his hands into the air, "Dig around in his brain, Valentine. Find something, anything. He has to have another plan and I need to know what it is. He's come too far to surrender to capture now, he has something in that mind of his and I have to get that information, do you not understand that?"  
"He's not exactly an open book, Fury. If I'm going to get in there, I need to break down a few of the barriers he has built up. He isn't stupid, he isn't just going to let me stroll around his thoughts without stopping me. If you want me to do this, it's going to take time," There was a long pause that weighed heavily on my shoulders, constricting my ability to breathe and think rationally.

"So you'll do it? You'll keep working on this?" Had it all been a trick? A trick to get me to volunteer for this role somewhat permanently? I cursed Fury internally and shook my head.

"For now, I'm saying yes but I have the full freedom to change my mind when I please," I said, my voice as strong as I could muster given my aching muscles and pulsing temples.

That night I spent hours tossing and turning, unable to get Loki's voice out of my head. I could still sense him there, rooting around in my memories, searching desperately for something he could use against me. I was still unsure what Fury was expecting me to find. After all, Loki was a master deceiver and blood psionic or not – finding anything worth knowing in his maze of thoughts was not going to be easy.

I tore the covers from on top of me and swung my legs over the side of the bed. My alarm clock flashed 4.50am, a sight that didn't exactly have me feeling thrilled. My ginger tabby was spread haphazardly across the end of the bed, his tail wagging lazily every now and again. For the first time in about 48 hours I lifted my lips in a small, half-hearted smile. I was exhausted – the burning hot shower I had indulged in as soon as I had gotten in from work hadn't had the desired effect of washing away the reminder of being inside Loki's head. Despite his calm demeanour, his mind had been surprisingly chaotic, of course that could have been his plan all along to keep me away from anything of importance. A shrill ring awoke me from my daydream and sent me jogging towards the phone, I picked up on auto pilot, not stopping to wonder why I was receiving phone calls in the middle of the night.

"Hello," I spoke into the received.

"Sorry to call you so early," I recognised the voice immediately as Natasha and frowned.

"What's happened?" I asked.

Natasha sighed, sounding almost irritated, "He's asking for you."

It took me a long moment to make sense of what she was saying but eventually my eyebrows raised and my lips parted in surprise, "What do you mean he's asking for me? Loki?"

"Yes and he's very, very persistent."

"I didn't think we were in the business of doing what the bad guys tell us to," I laughed, my tone sounding a little bitter.

"You're right, but Fury thinks this could be him singling you out. It could be a good time to try and worm your way in there, find out if he has a plan outside of his box."

"And by singling me out you mean…" I paused, processing Natasha's words, "He knows I'm the weakest link," The silence on the other end of the phone was almost deafening, "It's ok, Nat. I get it, he's just reiterating what I've been saying all along."

"If you could get down here, that would be great. He's pissing me off already and I don't want to be held accountable for killing him."

"Duly noted, I'll be there in a half hour," I hung up and moved towards my closet. I grabbed a silk purple shirt and slid it on before throwing on a pair of dark jeans and a pair of worn in tennis shoes.

Pulling up to the S.H.I.E.L.D. offices lit an anxious fire in my stomach and I forced a few long, slow breaths in and out of my lungs as I made my way down in the elevator. Natasha was standing in the viewing chamber with Steve, her arms crossed over her abdomen and an angry expression painted across her face.

"I'm here," I said as I closed the door behind myself. Natasha didn't turn to greet me and Steve moved closer to me and lowered his voice before he spoke.  
"She's a little…mad," He said with caution.  
"When is she not mad?" I asked with a laugh, quickly realising this wasn't the best time to make jokes.

I cleared my throat, "Why?" It was a simple question but it seemed to erupt a fire in Natasha so fierce she slammed her hand into the wall.

"This was a terrible idea, he's got a plan and I have a bad feeling you are going to play a huge part in it," Natasha replied.

"Jeez what happened whilst I was trying to get some sleep?"

"Don't worry about it," Steve replied.

"Don't worry about it? How can you say that?" Natasha added "Wren, he's done nothing but ask about you since you left, whatever you said to him yesterday…he's interested. I'm angry because Fury put you up to this unprepared and now Loki knows too much. It's just a dangerous situation for you to be in."

"That's why you're mad? You were all team Wren yesterday, full of faith that I'm capable of getting something out of him, yada yada. What's this really about?" I asked, feeling a little weirded out by Natasha's sudden outburst.

"It's not that I don't think you can do it, it's just that I'm worried he can do it faster."

Her statement made all the sense in the world, but that didn't help me to feel any less useless. Without more thought, I made my way out of the viewing chamber and down the walkway towards Loki's cell. He stood as I got closer to him, his stance as elegant and poised as possible given his situation.  
"I hear you've been asking for me?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady and casual as I pulled up a chair.  
"Something like that," He smirked, winking towards the viewing chamber. Mischief was painted across his face, as cunning and devilish as he was, he couldn't hide the fact he was enjoying himself.

"I'm curious…where did Fury find you? I tried asking your friends over there but they seemed somewhat reluctant to divulge any information," The corner of his lips lifted to a practiced smirk.

"That's why I'm here so early in the morning? Because you want my origin story?" I asked with a laugh, in my sleep deprived state I had forgotten for a moment with whom I was talking. Loki's jaw tensed, the muscles moved elegantly beneath the pale skin of his face.

"I feel it isn't the time that bothers you so, little bird, but the question. Am I correct?" His eyes buried into mine and before I had a chance to react he was deep inside my head. I could feel him rooting below the surface, every thought I had had in the last hour, the last 24 hours, the last week, the last year…they were all free to him. The frustration and exhaustion combined and I pushed Loki from inside my head in one quick, heavy thud. He visibly stumbled back – his calm exterior almost faltered for a second but he quickly composed himself.

"Well, well, well," He grinned "It lives, this only true psionic these mortals whisper about."

"Sorry," I stated before thinking "I mean…I'm not sorry, because you shouldn't be fumbling around in my brain but…I understand it must be a pretty big blow to your ego for a girl like me to practically push you over and I want this conversation to go as smoothly as possible so. Sorry," I pressed my open palms over my sweat moistened face and shook my head.

"Excuse me?" Loki raised his brows in offense.

"I'm guessing it's not normal for someone like me to beat you at your own game, that's all," I replied nonchalantly.

"And what exactly is my game, little bird?" Loki let a long sigh escape from between his lips as he kneeled down, resting on his heels and examined every aspect of my face and posture.

"You make people doubt themselves to benefit you. You manipulate, you destroy. But essentially, you take a good person and use every bad thing that has ever happened to them, against them. You taint them with the evil that already exist within them. You show people their true colours and force them to succumb to the darkest part of themselves. That's your game. The truth is I don't know if you lie and manipulate…or if you just show people the truths they thought they had forgotten," The words rolled from my tongue as if they weren't even my own. The words were almost formed inside Loki's mind and spoken from my own mouth.

"Are you manipulating me now or am I reading your mind?" I asked, my eyes staring deep and unblinking into his. He was expressionless, cold and almost defeated in appearance. It was the first time I had noticed the dark circles beneath his eyes.

"Do you even know anymore?" I whispered, my face so close to his glass cage that my hot breath created a curtain between us. My fingertips brushed the cool glass for a split second before I backed away, unsteady and shaken. Reality flooded back to me, bringing me back down to earth with an earth shattering scream.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Steve had been forced to remove me from the God of Mischief's chambers. I had been close to collapsing on the cool metal floor upon abandoning Loki's mind. Natasha pressed the top of a bottle to my lips and I gulped down the cold water in a hurry.

"He's good," I said, out of breath, "I still don't know if I was in his head or if he was in mine, for a second we were one person, I felt what he felt, what he was thinking, I felt who he was, before he was cruel and after…I can't go back in there, I can't. I'm not strong enough, not yet," I was rambling, partially because I was in pain and exhausted but partially because I was embarrassed. I had let him get to me, let him trick me. Those few seconds where his fingertips met with mine, it was as if the glass cage between us didn’t exist. I could only hope that it hadn’t been visible on the cameras.

"You're strong enough," Fury entered and Natasha and Steve stepped aside and he knelt down in front of me. Suddenly I felt as if I was a child all over again; the way he handled me with some air of kindness.   
"I know you want to think I am, Nick. But it's just not the case. If I go back in there with him, I don't know what he might do, how he might use this. I have shown him true weakness."

"No, from the look on his face you've shown him strength. I think you were in his head, Wren. Without barriers, without lies…you're starting to separate the manipulation from the true Loki," Fury said without hesitation.  
"How do you know for sure?" I questioned, my voice still quiet and shaky. There was a long pause as everyone waited for Fury's reply. He walked steadily across to the monitor that was focused on Loki's glass cage, he rewound the footage a few moments before pausing on the exact moment I had finished talking – I had a sudden moment of panic, thinking he was about to witness that split second of intimacy, but it was nowhere to be seen. Fury tapped the tip of his finger on the monitor with confidence, breaking me from my daydream.

"Because not even the god of deception can hide panic," I studied the screen – noting Loki’s stance, his hands clenched at either side of him and his brow deeply furrowed.

I cleared my throat, "I would like to remind you, god of deception, that's what you just said…he's faking, I'm no threat to him."

"I know my brother," A bellowing voice came from behind us, causing me to jump from my seat. We all turned to see Thor studying his sibling from behind the glass, "He worries. I can see it in his fingertips, in the stillness of his expression…my brother may be able to hide his worries from those who don't know him but as family, I am witness to the weight that lays heavily on his shoulders."

I walked down the steps and towards Loki's cage once again, the few moments I had used to catch my breath and recover felt like they were a million miles away. I wanted so badly to turn around and run from the building, far away from Loki, from Fury, from the pressure that had been suddenly put upon me – but I had been inside Loki's mind and I knew that no matter how far away I was from him, the feeling of him inside me would remain locked inside my memory.

"You look tired, little bird, it's a shame I'm just getting started," Loki grinned but something was telling me it was strained, I frowned, jumping straight back into his mind was difficult – he had put up more defences. He hadn't been fighting against me before.

"I am tired," I replied, extracting myself from his mind. He seemed almost intrigued by my honesty and tilted his head to the side like a curious animal.

"Then why even try to fight me," He whispered against the glass.  
"Because it would appear I could be the only one that can," I replied, the confidence in the statement was greatly contrasted with the uncertainty in my tone. This amused Loki, his eyebrows lifted and he nodded, sending a tingle of fear across my sweat moistened skin.

"You have to let it out, don't you?" Loki asked, breaking me from my short lived peace. The confused look written across my face prompted him to keep talking.

"Your power…the people here, your leader…they think you have it all under control. Do they know the true extent of your abilities? I'm sensing some rage, a fight deep inside you, little bird. Let some of it out, some of the anger, some of the hurt, all those memories and thoughts you found in the minds of others. Do you have room for some of your own, I wonder?" I found myself lost in the eyes of the god; his words were an unwelcome whisper of the truth that made the pain in my head worsen significantly. He was in there with me – inside the memories I had fought so hard to hide away.

Before I could stop him, I was stuck in a rerun of memories so painful I wanted nothing more than to smash my head against the concrete floor to make them stop.

_The snow lingered in the air, barely heavy enough to force itself to the icy ground, drops danced side to side in the breeze. I held my hands out, trying to catch the flakes but they melted against my skin before I got a chance to enjoy their coolness._

_"Wren, come on it is freezing out here, you'll catch your death," My father called from the doorway of our red brick, family home._

_"Two more minutes?" I called back, but my father shook his head. I solemnly walked inside the house, drunk on the winter weather and the scent of cinnamon candles. I slammed the door shut with a flick of my adolescent wrist, it felt as natural as if I had felt the wood beneath the palm of my hand. Except the door clicked open, causing me to turn around just in time for the masked man to cover my mouth with his hand and press a blade to my slender neck._

_"Mom," My internal voice called, "Dad?" I added, but there was no answer.  
"Keep quiet and there's no reason we can't be friends," The masked man holding me said, but the words had hardly reached me before I forced his hand to remove the blade from my skin. He seemed confused at first, but soon realised I had disarmed him and escaped his grasp with no struggle._

_"Clever little thing, aren't you? No wonder the price was so high," His gruff voice was laced with a smile, I was so close to tearing the disguise from him just as another four men stormed through the front door and another two cracked through the windows. I closed my eyes and tried not to panic. I felt the terror rise in my stomach and carry through my limbs, stretching towards objects and the open flame of the fireplace. It was carnage. The screams of the intruders pierced my ears, lasting what felt like a lifetime before the room was silent once again._

_"Open your eyes," My father said, his hands either side of my face_

"Open your eyes," The voice was no longer my fathers, it was Steve's. His hand was wrapped around the top of my arm, shaking me lightly. Before I could stop myself, I forced him backwards. His large frame came heavily into contact with the steel bannister of the staircase and I instantly froze as I watched him topple over. I had to stop. I had to calm down.

"Do you feel it, little bird?" Loki bellowed, "How frightening that power is, yet how invigorating? The pulsing beneath your skin? The urge to expel it so desperately. Do you feel like you might die if it remains inside? It burns, doesn't it? The desire to let go," My eyes locked with Loki's and for the first time, he looked like a true god. Despite the glass cage, he towered over me, strong and statuesque. I felt him digging in my mind again and found I could no longer hold it. I screamed, my limbs stretched to their limits and my muscles ached with the tension. I wanted to try and hold it in, keep it in control but the truth was, Loki was right – I was desperate for release.

The alarms stirred me first, then the deafening crack, then the strong arms beneath me and the palm clasped over my mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

I woke slowly, as if stirring from the deepest of slumbers. My back and neck ached against the cold, solid ground but it was my head that caused me the most agony – I felt as though my skull was splitting with the build up of pressure and confusion trapped inside. My eyes fluttered against the glimmer of daylight that was streaming in through the windows and I groaned, trying my hardest to sit up.

“Ouch,” I moaned, my hand clasping over my face, “Oh god this is worse than the morning after an overdose of tequila,” The words spilled from between my lips without a second thought; at least that was until I realised I wasn’t where I thought I was. My eyes tried to focus on the details of the room but I couldn’t keep them steady. It was a spacious hall, lit only by daylight and the walls were patterned with large paintings and sculptures I didn’t recognise. My hand moved to my forehead as a warm trickle of blood made its way down my face.

“I’m guessing this headache wasn’t caused by tequila,” I muttered, my balance wavering as I tried to stand. It was only as my legs stretched against the tired muscles that I noticed the bulky chain around my ankle. I followed the chain to a heavy bolt anchoring it to the floor and instantly my heart started to race.

My mind wandered back to my last memories as I searched for any clue as to why I was chained up in what looked like a glorified library. _The pain, the psion blast…the sound of the glass._ I gasped, almost choking on the intake of oxygen as my eyes began to water. In a desperate attempt to escape I focused all my energy on the bolt in the ground, willing it to crack and shatter. When that failed I moved to the chain, lifting my hands to centre whatever energy I had left into breaking it.

“You didn’t think I would put you in just an ordinary chain, did you?” The familiar voice sounded from behind me and I turned slowly, finding my eyes locked with Loki’s as he bared his teeth in a menacing grin.

“Not after what you just did,” He added, nonchalantly summoning a chair and collapsing into it. He leaned his elbows on his knees as his hands remained perched beneath his chin.

“It was quite something to watch,” Loki continued “Although I must admit I’m quite disappointed it was so easy to get you riled up. I’m beginning to wonder if Fury has any idea how to do his job.”

“What are you going to do with me?” I asked, a single fear induced tear rolling down my cheek.

“Oh, little bird, the fun we could have,” Loki stood up and walked towards me, his hand lifting to move a strand of hair behind my ear, “Don’t ruin it with such mortal questions,” His lips were so close to my ear that I could feel his breath on my clammy skin.

“Imagine giving such a toy to a god? All wrapped up in a pretty package,” Loki paused, “I can’t wait to see what’s inside.”

I knew I’d been passing in and out of consciousness because when I woke the daylight was gone, replaced with the navy skies of late evening. Much to my surprise, Loki was still sitting on the chair in front of me, staring with unblinking eyes.

“Is there a reason you kidnapped me or are we just going to stare at each other until one of us eventually dies?” I said, sitting up and trying to ignore the pain radiating through my entire body.

“What makes you think one of us is going to die?” He asked with a smirk.

“Well I can’t imagine you’ve got me chained up in here because I’m a great conversationalist,” I paused, trying to regain some clarity before I continued, yet the pulsing in my skull was making that incredibly difficult.

“Why did they use you?” He began, his voice trailing off as if he were talking to himself, “It seems strange, putting forward their weakest link, does it not?”

“A few hours ago you thought I was pretty powerful,” I coughed, my mouth and throat were dry. I was starting to wonder how long I’d been here. Would the Avengers be looking for me? Surely Natasha wouldn’t be standing by just waiting for me to reappear…and Steve, was he ok? The questions weren’t helping my headache.

“That was before I found a simple incantation on a standard mortal chain was enough to hold you, now you just seem…ordinary,” Loki shrugged, leaning back in his chair and holding his hands in his lap. His size really was quite surprising; it had been difficult to tell when he was locked up in the cage but he was incredibly tall, with broad shoulders and muscular limbs. Perhaps I’d only seen him in comparison to Thor’s statuesque physique, I guess I hadn’t really paid much attention.

“I’m sorry you find me to be such a let-down. Maybe you should just release me, send me back to my mundane, mortal existence and forget this ever happened.”

Loki let out a sharp laugh, “You must be feeling better, that sense of humour of yours is beginning to rear its head.”

“Do you have a plan? Or are you literally winging it?” The tone of my voice caught me off guard but only made Loki’s smile widen.

“I thought we could spend some getting to know one another, I feel like I want to rummage around in that pretty head of yours just a bit more, little bird.”

* * *

Nick Fury made his way through to the conference room, his footsteps hitting off the floor with a determined slap. The door burst open and he found the Avengers standing in deep conversation with one another. Each of them silenced as soon as he entered.

“Can somebody please tell me what part of this goddamn disaster we’re going to deal with first?” He yelled.

“It seems to me that this disaster is on you, Fury,” Tony quipped, standing up straight from where he had been leaning.

“It’s on all of us,” Natasha added, shooting a glance towards the others, “Wren told us she wasn’t ready, if we’d taken more time before sending her in there, if we had prepared her, there wouldn’t be a disaster to deal with.”

“So what now? How are we supposed to find her?” Bruce asked, lifting his eyes from the monitor in front of him and leaning back in his chair.

“Goldilocks, any bright ideas? Where’s your brother likely to take her?” Tony asked, motioning towards Thor.

“My brother has many hideouts but he was weak…he could not have taken her far,” He began.

“So what, are we thinking, they’re close? At least on this planet? Or are we just going run out into the streets and start calling his name and hope he answers?” Natasha’s voice was laced heavily with sarcasm.

“Wren is smart, she’ll figure this out, manage to escape. We put her in there in the first place because she’s a match for Loki, it wont take long for her to figure out some sort of plan,” Steve paused, “We need to wait and watch, if she’s thinking clearly she should be able to send us a signal, tell us where she’s being held.”

Natasha laughed and threw her hands up in the air, “She won’t be sending us any signals if she’s already dead, as far as Loki’s aware he already got everything he needed from her, he got her to lose control and break him out. He doesn’t need her anymore.”

“I can try and track her, look for changes in electromagnetic fields, psionic atmosphere,” Tony paused, his hand stroking his jaw, “If she’s having to use her powers to protect herself we should be able to get an idea of her location, at least narrow it down.”

“Would you look at that, an actual motherfucking idea,” Fury cursed angrily, turning on his heels and exiting the room abruptly.

“Hey!” Natasha called out to Fury, following him down the hallway towards his office. Reluctantly he came to a standstill and turned to face her.

“I get that this is a crappy situation, your whole plan failed in the worst possible way but we know Wren, if she’s still alive…Steve’s right, she’ll get out of this.”

Nick remained stony faced, “I’ve watched her grow up, watched her lock her powers away, keep them stored in some dark place deep inside of her,” He paused, “Right now there’s a large part of me that thinks if that dick is as good at manipulation as his namesake reckons…we might want to hope he’s got her tied down somewhere damn secure. Because if she flips from one side to the other, we’re all royally fucked.”

“This is Wren we’re talking about,” Natasha scoffed, “She doesn’t have a bad bone in her body, hasn’t lost control since the incident that brought her to you. What makes you think one wayward God like Loki is going to change that?”

Fury sighed, “You didn’t see it, Natasha. You didn’t see the carnage, the horror, that girl left in her wake,” He paused, studying Natasha’s surprised expression, “She’s not as harmless as I’ve led the team, hell, the whole of S.H.I.E.L.D. to believe. I want her back and I want her back now,” He turned on his heel and walked down the corridor once again, leaving Natasha pondering his words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who have given kudos, bookmarked, etc. I hope you guys are finding some enjoyment with this story, please feel free to give me any feedback or thoughts you might have through comments, I would appreciate it!

* * *

There really was no way to tell how long I had been chained up; aside from the aching where the metal held tight around my ankle, I was struggling to feel much else. Despite my best efforts there was nothing I could do to loosen the chains, whatever so called incantation he had done it was strong.

“What exactly do you do?” Loki asked, his curious voice breaking me from my exhausted haze.

“Excuse me?” I questioned, surprised by his sudden interest.

“What was it about you that made them think you were a match against me?” He added; the question itself wasn’t difficult but for some reason I could not for the life of me come up with an answer. I stayed silent, watching him as he circled around me – a wolf, circling its prey.

“Answer me,” He demanded, his voice never rising above the level of polite conversation.

“Nick Fury has it in his head that I’m more powerful than I lead people to believe,” The answer caught me off guard and I immediately touched a hand over my lips, “I don’t know why I said that.”

Loki laughed, a frightening sound, “Because I ordered you to answer,” He paused in front of me and crouched down, his bodyweight leaning back on his heels as he stared directly into my eyes.

“You see, I’m quite capable of making you say or do whatever I wish,” His eyes were dark and hooded as he focused on my reaction to his statement, “Does that frighten you?”

My lips quivered as a warmth cascaded over my face and neck, he was so close I couldn’t focus on forming a sentence – the silence was menacing. I took note of the way he bit his bottom lip and dropped his eyes to study my own mouth. For a split second I was certain his eyes were moving lower and I struggled to cover myself. I had never felt so bare.

“Yes,” I admitted, my voice so quiet I could hardly believe I’d spoke at all.

“You must be thirsty,” Loki moved his hand, quickly summoning a tall glass filled with water, “Drink,” He demanded, lifting the glass to my lips and tipping it until the cool liquid filled my mouth. Reluctantly I succumbed to the gesture, swallowing mouthfuls of the water without argument.

“Good,” Loki purred, “You must get your strength back if you’re to break from your chains, little bird,” The words forced me to choke on the last of the liquid.

“And what if I can’t break them?” I asked, already fearing his answer.

He shrugged, disinterest lighting up his features, “Then you’ll die a long, slow and albeit boring death in the confines of this room.”

Loki didn’t stay for long after that, it seemed that despite my best efforts I wasn’t able to stop myself from crying – that seemed to make him uncomfortable. I had moved to the corner of the room, my back leaning against the wall as I stared down at the chain snaked round my ankle.

“Ok, your life literally depends on your ability to break this chain,” I murmured to myself, my hands clasping around the heavy metal and desperately trying to break it apart.

“If you don’t break the chain you die…nobody is coming to save you,” The words were lost against the darkness of the room but still I kept talking, “You have powers, deadly powers…a little hunger and a minor head injury can’t change that,” My self-encouragement wasn’t exactly working. For some reason the burning that usually mounted beneath my skin was practically non-existent.

“This is adorable,” Loki snarked as he emerged from the darkness; I couldn’t help but laugh in response to the visual, a reaction that seemed to amuse him.

“Sorry,” I apologised, “It’s just you’ve really got this whole villain thing down to a tee.”

“I could say the same thing about you and this captive ‘thing’,” He replied.

“Touché,” I waved my finger in response before wiping away the last of my tears in embarrassment and letting out a sigh, “What exactly do you hope to get out of this arrangement?” There was an eerie silence that followed my somewhat bold question as I waited for an answer. Instead however, he just studied me, his eyes looking over every inch of my face, looking for further signs of weakness, I presumed – although he wouldn’t have to look far. Fear was evident in every aspect of my appearance, the shaking in my hands, the absence of my powers, the glistening of sweat on my brow.

“Mostly I needed you to break my cage,” Loki replied, his voice relaxed as his shoulders lifted in a casual shrug, “Without you my escape would have been nigh impossible.”

Dread lay heavy in the pit of my stomach, although I knew it had been the case hearing it come directly from the horses mouth so to speak was another story entirely.

“You see I had struggled to find a weak spot with the self-proclaimed _Avengers _but now I’m beginning to wonder if it’s you,” Loki added, “It makes sense if you consider it carefully; the orphan, the misfit,” He paused, “Poor little lost girl with the dead parents and the frightening power she doesn’t understand,” Loki tutted, his tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth.

“You’re overestimating my worth,” I said, unsure of the truth in my statement. Afterall, Nick Fury had been the one to save me all those years ago. He’d kept me safe, locked away within the confines of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Am I, little bird?” Loki raised an eyebrow, smirking as he sauntered towards me, “I have a feeling that merry band of saviours will be thinking up a plan to rescue you as we speak and when they do, I’ll have the ideal opportunity to pick up exactly where I left off…there’s nothing quite like a good distraction.”

The rage began to bubble up in my chest as my heart pumped loudly in my ears; my vision closed in at the corner of my eyes and suddenly I could feel it starting again. I focused my energy on the chain around my ankle, picturing it splitting atom from atom until eventually the metal cracked as if made of eggshells. A slow clap woke me from my dazed state.

“Predictable but satisfying nonetheless,” Loki grinned as I stood shakily, holding onto the wall for support, “Now, why don’t you join me for dinner.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a whole lot of chapters written for this story already but I'm struggling to decide when to post them. Please let me know if you would rather I pick a day to update once a week or if you'd prefer to just get a new chapter every other day! Oh, and let me know if you're enjoying this so far!

* * *

It turned out what I thought was just some sort of abandoned library or office building was in fact a penthouse, and it wasn’t abandoned at all. It was much larger and much more furnished than it had at first appeared. Once I had broken the chain my immediate reaction had been to try the doors but of course that was a lost cause. Whatever magic had been used on those was much stronger and practically impenetrable; as soon as my hand even came into contact with the metal of the door handle it shot a fiery pain up through the nerves in my arm – a sensation which caused me to recoil in surprise, which of course please Loki to no end.

He was cocky; overconfident, this was obvious, but he had good reason to be. His intelligence had served him well so far given he’d managed to escape the Avenger’s, with a hostage in tow no less.

“No reason you can’t remain somewhat comfortable,” Loki’s voice appeared from behind me and I swung round in a state of surprise to find him leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest and one leg elegantly folded over the other.

“What part of being held hostage sounds _comfortable_ to you?” I snapped, immediately regretting my lack of filter.

“If you prefer, I can summon you a fresh set of chains, little bird,” He walked slowly in my direction and I fought the urge to back away, “I’d love to see those slender wrists of yours embraced in iron…or perhaps that delicate neck.”

I cleared my throat as he came to standstill just a foot in front of me, his intimidating stature towering over me. I dipped my eyes to look down at the floor for fear of looking directly into his eyes.

“I’ll pass, thanks,” I said through gritted teeth.

“Shame,” Loki replied sharply, lifting himself up on his tiptoes for a second, “Get changed, you’re filthy.”

There was nothing quite as awkward as sitting at a table across from Loki. The entire situation was ridiculously surreal, like something thought up in a drug induced slumber.

“Eat,” Loki waved his hand, manifesting a plate of food in front of me within a split second. I took note of the fact he hadn’t supplied one for himself.

“I’m not hungry,” I mumbled, clearing my dry throat as best I could.

“I can hear your stomach from here, eat,” He sighed impatiently, leaning back in his chair and studying me. Reluctantly I reached for the delicate silver fork and scraped it along the insides of the sweet potato; for a moment I worried that the food might be poisoned. But that wasn’t Loki’s style.

“Good girl,” Loki said as he watched me lift the fork to my lips and chew.

“Is this what we’re doing now?” I questioned, “You’re going to keep me here, like a pet?” Of course, I wasn’t expecting a real answer but I needed to try and distract him whilst I tried to get inside his head – his barriers were strong, built up around him like his own personal fortress. I concentrated to the best of my exhausted ability, looking for any sign of a weak spot to find my way inside. It was dark inside his mind, filled with hazy, unimportant memories that didn’t seem to make sense and thoughts that passed by so quickly I couldn’t seem to catch them in time. Suddenly a sharp slam against the table broke me from my place inside his head and I leapt back in my seat.

“Stop!” Loki roared, his anger reverberating off the walls. He moved until he had a hand either side of me, blocking any chance of an escape.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” He asked, “Wouldn’t feel you burrowing through my mind like a worm?”

“I’m sorry,” I apologised, my words coming out in quick, shaky succession.

“Sweet little bird,” Loki hummed, lifting his hand to caress my cheek a little too gently. The chill of his skin caught me off guard.

“My mind is not a place you want to wander,” He whispered, moving his lips to my ear, “Trust me,” Slowly, his lips pressed against my cheek in a surreal, chilling kiss which locked the air in my lungs.

* * *

_The blankets were wrapped tightly around my naked form; silk entwined with my thighs and caught beneath my arms. The room was heavy with darkness, I couldn’t see yet I could sense I wasn’t alone. A sensation appeared at the back of my neck, a tingle of cold skin against the exposed flesh – it awakened a ripple of goose bumps. My ears filled with the surprising sound of my own ardent sighs as the invisible touch moved south across my bare shoulder; my body adjusted itself, allowing those icy fingertips to roll down between my breasts and settle at my naval, cloaked by sheets. Desperation fuelled my quick breaths as I prayed for those hands to descend into my most sacred depths. _

I woke panting, unable to catch my breath as I clutched the blanket to my chest. The strange room was dark but not dark enough to miss the shadowy figure standing in the corner of the room.

“Pleasant dream?” Loki’s voice rang out amidst the witching hour obscurity, brimming with self-assurance.

“What?” I asked, suddenly feeling incredibly self-conscious – I bundled the covers closer to my body in a desperate bid to shield any evidence of my arousal from him.

“You were making some very interesting little noises,” He continued with an amused sneer.

“It was clearly a nightmare, I have been kidnapped by an evil God, you know,” I huffed, still trying to catch my breath.

“Was it now?” Loki moved closer, to the point where his long fingers were toying with the exposed bedsheets.

“Did you have something to do with it?” I asked shakily as I tried my hardest not to pay attention to the hands I was certain had been on me just moments ago. 

Loki’s cruel smile widened, baring his teeth fully and forcing his eyes to glimmer with predatory intent, “What makes you ask, little bird?” His resonance was teasing and had I not been terrified, I’d have rolled my eyes. 

“Oh I don’t know, God of Mischief, clue’s in the title,” I replied sarcastically.

“And if I had?” He questioned as his long legs carried him around the side of the bed, until eventually, as if in slow motion, he moved to perch on the edge of the mattress – leaning back until his weight was supported on his elbows.

I shook my head, scoffing in absolute disbelief at his cockiness, “Are you kidding me right now? You literally stole me from S.H.I.E.L.D., you chained me up in some weird mystery penthouse and you’ve done nothing but threaten me with death,” I held my hands up in question, “You’re a psychopath.”

Loki laughed, “Am I?”

“And delusional.”

“Oh please, continue,” He enthused with a grin.

“You can’t just kidnap a person and that try and seduce them that’s not a thing,” I wasn’t sure why words were still spilling from my mouth, I wanted desperately to stop talking given how much Loki was clearly enjoying it but I just couldn’t stop myself.

“Can’t I?”

“Stop that!” I yelled, “Stop answering me with questions, god you’re insufferable.”

“I was right, how satisfying,” He purred.

I let out a strangled groan in frustration and clasped my hands over my overtired eyes, “Please, almighty God of Mischief, enlighten me as to why you’re so pleased with yourself,” Sarcasm laced my tone heavily as my inhibitions started to ease; perhaps it was Loki’s relaxed posture as he lay back on my bed, or just the very few hours of disturbed sleep, but I was finding it increasingly difficult to remain cautious around him.

“You look even more inviting when you’re angry,” He responded finally and I immediately shut up, feeling the tell-tale signs of burning beneath my fingertips. If Loki were a mortal holding me captive, this could have come in handy – but I was no match for a god.

“Go on, little bird,” Loki enthused, an evil glimmer in his eyes. He sat upright, adjusting his body until he was facing me – he lifted his hand and lightly caressed the palm of my open hand with his elegant fingers.

“Surrender yourself to that feeling,” His voice was a low whisper, fingertips still tracing patterns on the inside of my hand. My breathing was growing erratic, every muscle was tense as I tried my best not to succumb to Loki’s demands.

“Fly, little bird…you’re safe with me,” Loki’s words faded into a mist of background noise as I closed my eyes and fought to distinguish the flames beneath my skin. Objects clattered against the floor and my eyes flew open once more; Loki’s grin had stretched further across his face and despite the fact I was seeing stars, it didn’t take me long to realise it was because of the state of the room.

“Wonderful,” He uttered as I became intensely aware of the firm grip he had on my hands. I moved to pull them back from him but he held them like a vice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! THERE IS FINALLY SMUT! ahem...please enjoy responsibly.

* * *

Tony Stark moved briskly through the hallways of the tower until eventually he reached the lab; inside, Bruce was already sitting at the computer, Thor hanging over his shoulder with a frown.

“I got her,” He yelled, flapping a piece of paper up in the air as a wide grin spread across his face.

“I know, I’m tracking the signature right now, trying to narrow down it’s placement,” Bruce stated without removing his eyes from the screen.

Tony paused, lowering the piece of paper, “Couldn’t just let me have that, could you?” He shook his head and threw the piece of paper aside.

“We might need that though,” Bruce added, signalling to the paper.

“Ah don’t worry about it, I just used that for dramatic effect,” Tony moved to lean over Bruce’s other shoulder, “How’s it going, Point Break, no word from that brother of yours?”

Thor’s frown was embedded deep in his brow and he made no attempt to reply.

“Ok…” Tony rolled his eyes and studied the computer screen, “It’s been three days, what’s taken her so long to use her powers…and why is this thing giving us a fifty-mile radius?”

“Because you developed a prototype, Tony. You said it yourself, it’s been three days. We knew it wasn’t going to be perfect,” Bruce leaned back and rubbed his hands over his tired eyes, “Can you guys just, back up a little,” He continued, signalling for both Tony and Thor to give him some space.

“You got something?” Natasha asked as she entered, Clint and Steve following eagerly behind her.

“We got a change in electromagnetic fields in this area,” Tony moved across the room, tapping a few buttons on the interactive table and bringing up a map – he used his finger to draw a rough circle, “Fifty mile radius, in the middle of nowhere…could be her, could be something else.”

“So what you’re saying is you’ve got nothing?” Natasha argued, her tone heavy with irritation.

“I don’t believe this is lady Valentine,” Thor bellowed, speaking up for the first time in what felt like weeks.

“Constructive criticism only please guys, my feelings,” Tony touched a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

“How can you be so blasé about this?” Natasha snapped; her eyes fixed on Tony.

“I’m not blasé, I just trust Wren,” He shrugged, “I want her back just like everyone else and we’re doing everything we can to get her back. In the meantime, however, I trust she won’t get herself killed.”

“Yeah well, it’s not her I don’t trust,” Natasha replied, “It’s his brother,” She motioned towards Thor before turning on her heal and exiting, leaving the door swinging on her way out.

* * *

Loki hadn’t visited my room since my outburst; I presumed it was because he didn’t feel he needed to. I did exactly what it said on the tin…so to speak. Nothing but your standard, if not slightly weird, psionic. What I lacked in self-confidence however, I made up for in sheer stupidity. Or at least that’s what I was telling myself as I waited for nightfall. Loki was nowhere to be seen or heard, I concentrated to the best of my ability and tried to sense his presence – drawing a blank.

“It’s now or never, Wren,” I mumbled to myself as I peered around the doorway and into the living quarters. The exit was right there – the very exit that I had tried a few days ago and failed miserably to get past. Slowly, I tiptoed across the threshold of my bedroom door, my bare feet making barely a sound as I moved across the room. My concentration was faltering as my heart began to race but again I did my best to sense Loki’s presence – nothing. I reached the exit and held my hands up cautiously in front of it; desperate to push against the heavy wood and force my way outside…but I stopped myself. Instead I eliminated any outside distractions or emotions and put all my energy into disarming the spell Loki had cast on the locks. The tips of my fingers felt it first, the accumulation of all the pent-up fear and rage I had built up over the last few days in captivity lit up my nerve endings. The sensation danced up my arms, coiling around the flesh and gripping to the muscles until they were firm and pulled tight to the point of snapping. The door rattled against the forcefield; the lock began to turn and the wood started to split.

Then a pain, bright and searing ripped through my chest as I came crashing forward against the doorway. My face was pressed firmly against the door and I let out a cry as the magic that surrounded in stung at the sensitive skin of my cheek and neck.

“Such a poor lapse in judgment little bird,” Loki’s voice breathed in my ear as he pushed his muscular frame against my back. His hands moved to grab my wrists, holding them tight behind my back as he pulled me away from the door. I let out a sob of relief as the pain of his seidr finally disappeared from my bare skin, but my punishment seemed far from over. He spun me around with little effort, my legs barely keeping up with his speed and my wrists still trapped in his grasp. His weight returned, settled against my front as he stared down at me with dark eyes hooded with anger.

“What did you expect?” I asked, my voice breathy and lacking caution.

Loki laughed, tilting his head to the side, “I hoped you’d try to escape,” He enthused as his free hand roamed to settle on my waist – a movement that contrasted so greatly with the force he was using to still my struggles. I pulled against him, trying to get away but he held me in place with no effort.

“Let me go,” I stated, trying to ignore the books as they rattled and fell from the shelves behind him.

“But I want to see what happens,” Loki began as his lips moved dangerously close to my own. I was cast back to that moment back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. basement, my hands against the glass of his cell; his fingertips mirroring my actions. A heat grew in the darkest pit of my stomach as his breath danced across my lips, the skin dried from my frantic breathing.

“They don’t let you do this, do they?” Loki asked, pushing himself firmly against me, the chill of his leathers seeping through the fine cotton of my own clothing.

I could barely find the strength to answer, “Do what?”

“Feel,” Loki purred, his hand moving up from its place on my waist until his thumb was settled at the underside of my breast.

“Stop it,” I groaned, unsure if my words meant anything anymore. He was so close, he smelt so delicious and those eyes – those eyes so dark and clouded by something far more dangerous than mundane violence.

“I knew the moment I laid eyes on you through the confines of my glass prison that you would be a most welcome distraction; that rose tinted skin, the trepidation in your eyes, the shiver of wanting that echoed so tantalizingly throughout your mind as you allowed me to wander so freely amidst your deepest, darkest thoughts. You see you think you hid them so well – the dirty, forbidden feelings that stirred within in you the moment your eyes locked with mine but I can taste your longing on the tip of my silver tongue and little bird, it is the sweetest nectar.”

Loki’s mouth came down upon mine like a storm; I fought diligently, books from shelves were thrown, canvases dropped to the floor and sculptures shattered as I attempted to keep his tongue from battling with my own. But the taste of those ice laced lips against mine became too much to bear and I found lust clouding my judgment. Loki’s hand travelled higher until his palm kneaded painfully into my breast, pinning my nipple between his fingers through my thin t-shirt and causing me to let out a reluctant moan. I could feel him smiling against my lips as my inhibitions began to melt away with each second that past. His hand abandoned my wrists as I took note of the feel of an entirely different pressure against them – but I dared open my eyes for fear of catching a glimpse of him.

“I should have chained your wrists from the beginning, it’s quite a sight,” Loki spoke against my swollen lips, finally giving me the chance for a much-needed breath. I lowered my arms from above my head, bringing them to rest at my front – putting a barrier between the friction his leathers were causing. He hadn’t lied, my wrists were chained tightly together, so much so that I could barely flex my fingers and with them trapped uselessly between our bodies I was distinctly aware of him as he pushed his arousal against me. I gasped, trying to fight the heat spreading across my face but it was useless.

Loki let out a calm laugh, “Did you think I wouldn’t approve of disobedience, little bird?”

“I thought I’d manage to escape,” I clarified, wishing the confidence I had mustered earlier was still present but instead it had been replaced by a shaking in my thighs and a throbbing rooted in my most private depths.

Loki hooked his hands around my back, moving to cup my behind and lift me until my legs were trapped around his waist.

“You’re trembling,” He enthused.

“Do you blame me?” The contact was too much – I hadn’t been this close to anyone in years and as much as I tried to fight, the urge to give in was so tempting.

“Your words suggest disdain but the way your body reacts to my touch is indicative of something different,” He paused, moving his hand briefly across my chest as a glimmer of green lit up between his fingers, before I had a chance to argue my breasts were bared to him – heaving with each unstable breath I took. I battled against his sheer strength to cover myself but he wouldn’t allow it; his body had me completely immobilised against the wall. His cool mouth attached itself to my nipple and I let out a strained moan. The noise only spurred him on but there was nothing I could do, the sensation of his cold lips against my bare skin was sparking a need inside me I was struggling to quell. This man was the bad guy, literally the villain – he had kidnapped me, used my own abilities against me, manipulated me…and as much as I willed the screams of fear and disgust to erupt from between my lips, they never appeared.

In one swift movement he spun me around until my backside was crashed against his evident arousal whilst his hungry mouth ravished the exposed skin of my neck, shoulders and back.

“Tell me what you want, little bird,” He whispered against my flesh, his mouth never halting in its assault.

“I don’t know,” I sighed, my forehead resting against the rough surface of the wall, my tied hands supporting myself. Another glimmer of green fluttered against me as the clothes from my bottom half vanished. The shame was almost unbearable as my naked body responded to each touch with vigour.

“I believe you do,” Loki teased, his hand skimming down across my abdomen until the tips of his fingers began to encroach terrifyingly close to my most sensitive spot. I was suddenly aware of the touch of a smooth, hard length where his leathers had been, a fleeting glance revealed he had freed himself from his Asgardian wear without me noticing. My arousal heightened and I grew grossly aware of how wet I had become.

“I will make you kneel before your God,” He hissed, his teeth biting down on my shoulder as he positioned himself at my entrance.

I let out another reluctant squeal, “You’re not my God,” I expected outrage from him in response; smarting words that would cut even the most secure of persons but instead, he rammed himself inside me. I howled as my body stretched desperately to accommodate him, glass shattered somewhere behind me but I couldn’t comprehend the sound as Loki pulled out and swiftly pounded into me a second time. His size was too much, so much more than I had ever taken before and the burning in my walls was enough to tense every muscle in my body. To my surprise, he had sensed my discomfort and snaked his fingers to my clit, rubbing small, intricate patterns across the engorged flesh until the sounds coming from deep in my chest no longer felt like they were my own.

His pace quickened as I moulded to devour him, each thrust taking him deeper until I felt like I couldn’t cope with the contact any longer. His free hand moved to grasp my shoulder as he pulled me back to meet him.

“Tell me again, how I am not your God,” Loki’s voice was rough; heavy with lust whilst the pace of his fingers increased. I could feel my release threatening to engulf me.

“Loki,” I pleaded.  
“Beg and I will give you what you want,” He slowed his movements, grinding himself deep inside me as his fingers halted on my clit. I knew that I didn’t want to beg, didn’t want to give him the satisfaction but my body was aching, crying out for the relief of my orgasm.

“Please Loki,” I spoke through gasping breaths. That was all he needed, he pummelled into me, his fingers danced and teased with more force than before as his other hand moved to grasp my breast. I screamed as my walls held onto his size, squeezing against him as the rapture of my orgasm lit my body on fire, each nerve ending throbbing, devouring every sensation Loki was delivering to me. My mind went blank as he rutted inside me, spilling himself into my core until I was filled.

Loki’s head dropped to rest on my back, his arm supporting my entire body weight as we gasped rapid, noisy breaths. The fog began to clear from my mind as the guilt started to wash over me. How could I have let this happen?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're reaching a sort of turning point in this story now, so please let me know if there is anything to like/dislike so far and I can try and work on improving as I go. I hope there are people out there still reading and enjoying!

* * *

There was an incessant noise clawing its way into my sleep; pulling me out of my slumber wholeheartedly against my will. My eyes flickered open and I came face to face with the cause for my early morning. Wide eyed and purring, his face nuzzling against my hand.

“Earl?” I frowned, my tired eyes suddenly focusing on the ginger tabby playfully pawing at me. My eyes adjusted to the room around me, white walls, small, south-facing window, a few house plants that had seen better days. I was home.

I leapt from the bed, noticing immediately the tenderness between my legs and the taught strain of my muscles. Earl let out an argumentative meow in response to my movements as I bounded through to the living room – empty, as I had expected. Loki wasn’t here, but he had most certainly put _me_ here. I grabbed a handful of clothes from the dryer and forced my aching body into them, catching glimpses of the bruises from the evening before.

“Shoes,” I grumbled to myself as I reached the front door – tugging on a random pair before I sped out into the communal hallway and down the first flight of stairs.   
“Sorry!” I yelled, nearly knocking into an elderly woman coming in with her groceries. On a normal day I would have felt bad but given the extraordinary circumstances of my situation I didn’t have time. My legs, despite their soreness, managed to carry me towards Stark Tower.

By the time I reached the elevator and pushed a few of the keys, I was panting, desperate to catch my breath – my hand clasped to my side as a stitch inhibited me from taking in any more oxygen. When the door opened onto the lab, I came face to face with Tony. His eyes widened in response but for once, he remained silent.

“You didn’t feed my cat,” I said, my breath still catching in my throat, “And you didn’t water my plants,” I added, moving past him and into the lab with a groan.

“How did I get so unfit?” I muttered, pulling a chair out and collapsing into it. Tony followed, looking just as confused as before.

“What the hell happened to you?” He finally screeched, his voice a few octaves higher. I couldn’t help but laugh, “Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Within moments he was in front of me, studying my eyes and looking for any sign of broken bones.

“What, no, this is just me, I ran a couple of blocks to get here,” I shooed him away.

“Loki was keeping you just a couple of blocks from here? That close? Can you remember the way?”

“Woah!” I yelled, holding my hands up, “I ran here from my apartment, he must have put me back…” My voice trailed off as flashes came to the forefront of my mind, memories from last night. Loki’s hands, his mouth…

Tony’s voice broke me from my daydream, “He just…dropped you off home?”

“Trust me, I’m just as confused as you are,” I paused, just as Natasha came through the doors and ran over to me. She embraced me in a tight hug that lasted just a split second. She was closely followed by Steve and Clint.

“How are you?” Natasha asked, pulling a chair up and sitting herself down.

“Well I’m not dead, I have all my limbs and as far as I know I’m not being mind controlled so I think I’m good.”

“Yeah except reindeer games dropped her off at home with zero explanation,” Tony scoffed, “God knows what that guy’s got in mind.”

“I’m pretty sure he just realised that I’m practically useless and taking me was a big mistake,” I lied through my teeth, desperately hoping Natasha didn’t pick up on my discomfort.

“Did he speak to you? Tell you anything?” Natasha asked, her voice gentle but her intentions the opposite.

“Mostly he just threatened me, then threatened me some more…the whole thing is sort of a blur to be honest,” I stuttered, quickly realising I had not been ready for this kind of interrogation. What had I expected? I’d been gone for days, trapped indoors with the God of Mischief, of course they wanted information. I just had no idea how I was going to manage to give them anything when the memory of Loki inside me was so fresh.

Tony made the final decision to put me up in a room in Stark Tower until they figured out what to do about Loki and informed Nick about my surprise return. Afterall he was a dangerous criminal and he now knew where I lived. I ran the hottest bath I could stand and allowed myself to fully submerge into the scalding water. If I could just get the remnants of last night off my skin, perhaps I could think more clearly – help the Avengers with their pursuit. I opened my eyes, staring up at the ceiling from the bottom of the bathtub; my vision obscured by the fluttering water. It was then that I noticed the glimmer in my peripheral vision and the appearance of another hand as it toyed with the surface of the bathwater. I burst up from beneath the surface with a shocked gasp; a hand immediately pushed against my mouth to halt the scream that was already threatening to spill from my lungs.

My moist eyes settled on Loki, his finger pressed to his lips, signalling me to stay quiet. Slowly he removed the palm of his hand from my mouth and bent down so that he was almost on eyelevel with me.

“You didn’t think I would disappear into the night, did you little bird?” He tutted, dark eyes roaming down over my naked form. My arms instinctively moved to cover my breasts as I moved to sit up against the bathtub – legs pulled taught to my chest.

“What are you doing here?” I hissed, my voice coming out far angrier than I had expected.

“Did you think you were free of me?” He questioned in faux curiosity.

“Considering I woke up in my own bed this morning, yes, excuse me if I thought you’d had your fill,” His mouth turned into a sharp grin.

“Bitter, my sweet?” He asked, “Were you expecting to wake next to me? Your bare back pressed taught against my chest?”

“Stop twisting my words! I don’t know how last night happened but it can’t happen again,” My words sounded so final yet the tone that carried them wasn’t exactly convincing.

“We shall see about that, shall we?” Loki smirked, his arms reaching out to grab me around the waist and pull me roughly out of the bathtub. I let out a shocked squeal as he harshly dropped me, naked and dripping onto the bathroom counter; the edge of the marble tops pressing into my thighs. Loki moved to tower over me, his hand snaking its way around the back of my neck as he slammed his mouth to mine, his tongue battling with mine. That intoxicating taste was enough to melt me against him – my hands reached to grasp his long, raven hair as I pulled him closer to me. My legs wrapped around his waist, the leather and metal of his foreign clothing digging into my skin and causing an otherworldly friction between my thighs.

Loki’s mouth abandoned mine and I let out a frustrated groan but I watched as he moved lower, his mouth attacking my nipples before he trailed a path of biting kisses down my stomach. His hands, cold and eager were digging into my thighs – there would be more bruises tomorrow. Roughly, he spread my legs and before I had a chance to comprehend what he was doing – his mouth was ravishing me. He ran a long, slow lick up through my folds; flicking his tongue against my clit and sending me soaring towards ecstasy. With the slightest twitch of his hand, my mouth was covered with a soft, silky material – silencing my cries. That same hand moved to my core before he plunged two fingers deep inside me. He curled and worked his fingers painfully slow as he lapped at me; sucking and biting until eventually I had no choice but to bite down on the gag placed in my mouth as my orgasm fell over me; pulsing and reverberating until every part of my body was writhing against Loki’s mouth.

I couldn’t bring myself to open my eyes as he stepped back from me and yanked the gag from my mouth with zero effort.

“Let me see you,” He said, his voice low and torturous with intent. Finally, I lifted my lids and found him just inches from my face. He pushed the two fingers that had been inside me, into my mouth. Without second thought, I allowed him – tasting myself on his cold skin was enough to erupt a second wave or arousal.

“Good girl,” Loki smirked, planting a kiss on my temple – a gesture that seemed so uncharacteristically gentle, “I’ve decided to visit you again, little bird,” He added, grabbing a towel from the railing on the wall and wrapping it around my shoulders. I had barely noticed I had been shivering.

“Why?” I asked, the intensity of my orgasm had left me feeling drained and emotional – confusion was beginning to feel like my only truth.

“There’s something about you, something I’d quite like to explore,” Loki moved back from me, straightening his clothing and folding a strand of wayward black hair behind his ear, “Best finish that bath of yours,” He winked before disappearing completely. Leaving nothing in his wake but confusion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter, I've been super busy this weekend. I'm loving all the views and kudos for this story, so thanks! If you do find the time to leave me a little comment that would make me seriously happy!

* * *

I huffed audibly as Bruce pushed the needle into my arm for the fourth time in a row; his kind face had turned somewhat flushed in his embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, this is awkward,” He grumbled, pulling back on the syringe carefully and waiting for any sign of drawing blood.

“It’s fine, Bruce,” I soothed with the best smile I could muster. It turned out since Loki had taken such an interest in me, there had to be a reason aside from my glittering personality. Nick Fury had ordered an abundance of tests to be done under the radar, something which was clearly making Bruce Banner somewhat anxious.

“I’m sorry you’re the one having to do all this, it’s stupid really,” I continued, hoping that by talking to him he would eventually calm down enough to find a vein.

“I don’t actually mind,” Bruce laughed apathetically, “It’s just…” His movements paused as the syringe finally began filling with crimson.

“There we go,” I grinned, “Sorry, that sounded seriously condescending.”

“So we’ll run the bloods, see what we can find but my guess is it’ll be nothing,” Bruce said as he wrote a random specimen number on the vials.

“You don’t think Loki sensed something weird about me?” I asked, trying not to be too obvious in my quest for information.

Bruce shook his head, “I think he saw an opportunity and like most entitled, self-indulgent villains once said opportunity had served its purpose he had no desire to continue in his efforts. I’m surprised he didn’t kill you.”

I frowned, absorbing Bruce’s words. Surely if that were true, Loki wouldn’t have come back last night. If I was just a spent opportunity, surely I would’ve never seen him again. I still had no idea how things had escalated so quickly and so…strangely. Perhaps I was being manipulated by Loki after all.

“I didn’t mean that to sound like you’re not useful,” Bruce stated, glancing up to gage my reaction.

“I know what you meant,” I forced a smile as he placed a small Band-Aid where the needle had penetrated my skin.

“Lady Valentine,” Thor’s voice called out from behind me and I watched as he took powerful strides towards us.

“Hi,” I waved nervously, a frown twisting my brow as I tried to fathom out why he looked so pleased with himself. I stood and within moments I was embraced in his overwhelming arms.

“Can’t…breathe…” I groaned against his chest and he immediately freed me, stepping back.

“I am so glad my brother didn’t harm you,” His voice took on a serious tone and I found myself even more nervous than I had been previously. If only they could see the bruises hidden beneath my clothing – not to mention the shooting pain in my head that had appeared soon after Loki disappeared last night.

“Yeah well, he seemed far too interested in talking about himself than actually killing me so…”

“Yes, that does indeed sound like Loki,” Thor nodded, thankfully accepting my partial truth.

“You should rest, you have had a strange few days, far too much excitement for a human,” He continued, urging me towards the elevator.

“Have you got everything you need, Bruce?” I asked, glancing over my shoulder.

“All good here, I should have some results by the end of the day,” Bruce nodded as the elevator doors closed, leaving myself and Thor standing awkwardly side by side.

“How do you stop this contraption?” Thor grunted, his finger pushing a few of the buttons until eventually settling on the red one, bringing the elevator to a sudden halt.

“Is there a problem, Thor?” I asked with a raised eyebrow, causing him to turn to me and grasp me by my shoulders.

“What did Loki really do to you?” He questioned urgently, the light-hearted expression that had painted his face just moments earlier had long but disappeared, leaving him looking concerned.

“What? I told you guys already, I’m fine, he didn’t do anything,” I continued, my heart thumping sternly against my chest.

“I don’t believe you,” Thor said matter-of-factly, his eyes still kind but his mouth set in a hard line.

“He was egotistical, rude, wouldn’t let me get a word in edgeways and he has surprisingly great hair when he’s up close but honestly, he did nothing but chain me up for a couple days, feed me and watch me sleep,” I finalised, holding my hands tightly at my side to stop them from shaking.

Thor’s brow furrowed, “It sounds like you liked him.”

“What?! No, no way. Just…relieved,” I paused, “It could have been worse,” I lifted my shoulders in a shrug, trying to portray some sort of normality. I reached past Thor and pushed the elevator button once again, causing it to continue its journey.

My key buzzed against the door and I pushed my way inside, slamming it firmly behind me and collapsing against it until my butt reached the floor. I stayed there, my face in my hands for a few moments as I tried to straighten my thoughts.

“Hard day at work, darling?” Loki’s voice shattered the silence and my head shot up to see him lying on my bed; one leg crossed over the other and his hands set behind his head.

“Are you just moving in now?” I asked, not shifting from my place on the floor.

Loki smirked, “Don’t be like that, little bird.”

“Stop calling me that, I have a name you know,” The stress of the last few days was clearly getting to me, I was talking back to Loki – the bad guy, who could literally break me in half if I angered him.

“Is that what you would like? For me to call you by your birth name?” He asked, moving from the bed and walking slowly across the floor of my room until he was directly in front me.

“I’m confused,” I whispered, mostly to myself. To my surprise, Loki held out an open hand – I cautiously slipped my own into it and he pulled me up to him, my chest pressed flush against his. His hand remained wrapped around my own as he stared down at me, his eyes calculating.

“If you get caught here you’ll end up right back in that cell you liked so much,” I said, trying to ignore his other hand as it snaked across my lower back. Loki paid little attention to my words as his hand left mine and moved my sleeve up to reveal the Band-Aid, spotted with blood, he ran his thumb across it as if in deep thought.

“They did this?” He asked, his voice surprisingly neutral.

“Fury finally gave the okay to run some tests. They think you know something about my powers, they’re worried,” I explained.

Loki let a breathy laugh escape him, “This Fury has kept you quite the secret, hasn’t he?”

“He didn’t want me involved in any of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s business…I guess that’s changed now,” I mused, coming to the conclusion that I hadn’t given myself a chance to be angry at Nick for putting me in this situation in the first place. Not that he could have had any idea how it would escalate. What was I now anyway, Loki’s accomplice?

“You’re quite addictive,” Loki’s voice broke me from my train of thought as I glanced back up at him, his hand leaving my needle pricked arm and swiping softly across my face.

“And you’re a liar,” The statement seemed to catch him off guard, “You manipulated me until I used my powers to free you, this affection or whatever this is that you’re paying me is all a lie. I felt you in my head that first day I spoke with you…I might be naïve, shielded from the outside evils of this world but I am not an idiot,” I paused to catch my breath, “You know about the dead parents, the loneliness; you seen and felt it all when you were in my thoughts and you figure that that’s how you get me to work in your favour. Pay me a few nightly visits, give me the closeness I’ve never had and then I’ll be putty in your hands. Another human slave to aid your retribution.”

Loki’s eyebrows raised, there was a look of something drawn on his face but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it.

“Oh very good,” He purred, that evil glint returned to his eyes but something about it seemed off, “You must be very pleased with yourself, you’ve got it all worked out,” He abandoned the contact we’d had, dropping his hands to cross behind his back as he took a step away from me.

“I’m just being honest,” I said quietly, fearing how his stance had changed so dramatically.

“Honest?” He guffawed, shaking his head, “This isn’t honesty, this is fear. The most powerful of persuasions, mortals are so very predictable,” He began pacing the length of the room – with the hope I wouldn’t have to use it, I began to dig some strength from deep within my small frame, the tell tale red hot sensation flooding beneath my skin until it pooled between my fingertips.

“What did you expect? You literally kidnapped me, held me hostage and…” My voice cut off, the words getting caught in the back of my throat as Loki turned to lock his eyes with mine. He immediately noticed the ripple of power spilling from my hands and stormed towards me, grasping my wrists in his.

“And what?” Loki hissed, “Raped you? Please,” He scoffed, a low, dark sound from his chest, “I felt you clench around me, felt your heart quicken at the mere thought I may touch you, do not think that because I am monster you can blame me for your wanting,” I gulped in response to his words; desperate to pull my hands away.

“Thank you for not killing me,” I enunciated each word with calculated intent, my skin burning against his hands until he hissed and pulled his own away, staring at the split skin of his palms, “I wont tell anyone you were here,” Loki locked me in his stare for what felt like hours, his jaw clenched to the point I thought he might scream. Yet with just the dip of his head, he was gone once again, leaving me to ponder the mess I’d made for myself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would so so so love a few comments! It would be nice to know people are still reading my drabbles (although I'm enjoying writing for my own enjoyment, I must admit!). Let me know what you think, what you want more of (*cough* Loki *cough* Smut *cough*).

* * *

I stared down at the salad in front of me, watching as the leaves moved beneath my fingertips as if tied by invisible strings. Being around Loki had unlocked something inside of me, my powers had begun slinking their way into my day to day life. I was more than able to stop them but no longer felt the desire to.

“You know there’s real food here too,” Tony stated as he walked across to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, “You don’t have to succumb to eating like a rabbit…or in your case not eating at all, you’ve been sat here for forty five minutes.”

“Sorry,” I mumbled.

“I’ve never seen you…” Tony paused, frowning at the peculiar movements of the food on my plate, “Do whatever it is you’re doing right now.”

I paused, pushing the plate away from me, “I was just amusing myself.”

“You alright?” Tony asked, sitting opposite me as he swallowed a mouthful of water from the bottle, “You were pretty chipper when you came back, it doesn’t seem to have lasted long.”

I looked up, resting my chin on my hand, “What would happen to Loki? If you found him?”

The question seemed to catch Tony off guard and he leaned back in his chair, letting a loud lungful of air to escape between his lips.

“Point break wants to take him back to the home planet,” He replied, “See him sentenced there…”

“And you guys?”

“I personally would like to kill him after his whole escape plan stunt…Fury wants to know his plans, what he’s thinking since the entire world domination adventure fell apart. Why the curiosity?”

I shook my head, rubbing my hands over my exhausted eyes, I hadn’t managed to sleep since Loki left a few days ago. I tried to tell myself it was because I was frightened he would come back but some dark part of psyche was beginning to wonder if it was because I was frightened he wouldn’t come back.

“Just wondered, it’s sort of sad,” I muttered, “He seemed sad,” I was broken from my daze with a laugh from Tony.

“That guy doesn’t feel sad, or sorry…it’s in the title kid, mischief, chaos, lies,” With that he stood up and walked out the kitchen, leaving me to ponder whether I was being completely ridiculous to hope that Loki was able to feel any natural, human emotion.

Bruce Banner was busy at one of the computers as I knocked on the door to the lab and slowly wandered inside.

“Any news?” I asked, making my way over to his desk.

“Yeah, actually, I was going to send for you but I got sort of caught up,” Bruce replied with hesitation.

“Everything ok?” I laughed nervously as I pulled a chair up next to him.

“Look I haven’t spoken to Fury about this, or any of the others,” His tone caught me off-guard and I frowned, an anxious smile playing on my lips.  
“Bruce, come on, it’s me, tell me what’s up,” I enthused, trying to catch a glance at his computer screen.

“There were some irregularities,” Bruce nodded, doing a terrible job of disguising his discomfort, “Your DNA was compared with the specimens we have on file.”

“Bruce whatever you have to tell me just get it over with, it’s fine, we all know I’m not exactly normal, what is it? Am I a mutant?” I urged.

“No, not a mutant, they tested you way back when Fury brought you to S.H.I.E.L.D., your DNA relates closer to a different species than expected.”

“I would just like to point out it’s a good job you’re not an actual, real life, working medical doctor because my god are you terrible at delivering bad news,” I laughed, my stomach tied in knots.

“Your DNA was closer to the DNA we have on file for the inhabitants of Svartalfheim,” The words spilled out of his mouth quietly and quickly. My mind desperately searched for any recognition in Bruce’s words but I could find nothing.

“You’re going to have to give me more than that,” My voice lowered to match Bruce’s.  
“Dark elves,” He added “But…we have references for what they look like and, well,” He lifted his hand as if motioning to my own looks and I found myself laughing almost uncontrollably.

“What am I supposed to do with this information exactly? I’m guessing ‘dark elf’ isn’t something I should be yelling from the rooftops?!” I grunted through laughter.

Bruce seemed confused by my reaction and scanned the lab to see if anyone else was present.  
“I can keep this secret for now but not for long, Fury might already know, I’m not sure,” He continued, “You don’t have a file on the S.H.I.E.L.D. database, Fury was the one that found you after your parents died…it’s possible he knows something but I wouldn’t bring it up just yet. If you’re going to speak to anyone about this, I suggest Thor’s your best bet.”

I allowed myself a few slow breaths, “Ok, thanks,” I moved to stand up from my chair but Bruce’s hand reached out to stop me.

“I’ll keep this under wraps for now, I’ll try to warn you if anyone comes sniffing for information,” His hand left mine and I nodded in thanks once again before getting up and heading directly for my room upstairs.

I paced my room, desperately wracking my brain for some sort of explanation. My parents had been normal, we had had birthdays and Christmases, sure I’d been home schooled but we lived in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing out of the ordinary with my general existence before they died. I tried to slow my breathing, I had to calm down.

“Just breathe, the last time you lacked restraint you set a mass murdering villain free from an apparently impenetrable cage,” I grumbled to myself but it was no use; my emotions were curling up inside of me and before I could stop myself it unfurled and directed itself towards the walls containing me. The pictures crashed to the floor, shattering the glass containing them.

“Oops,” I flinched, but my reaction was cut short when I felt a hand clasp over my mouth and spin me roughly around.

“Surprise,” Loki smiled – what should have been a reassuring gesture came across as horrifically terrifying. Clearly certain I wouldn’t scream and alert anyone nearby to his presence, his hand left my mouth and he took a small step back.

“Can you please stop doing that?” I hissed, quickly moving across to my door and locking it.

“But I so enjoy catching you off guard,” He mused and I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

“Why do you keep coming back here?” I asked, realising quickly that tears were pricking in my eyes, “I figured out your stupid plan, I’m not falling for your manipulation, you can act all high and mighty all you like but whatever has been happening isn’t happening again,” Within a second, Loki’s hand was wrapped around my throat, just tight enough that drawing in any oxygen was challenging. His face was in front of mine, eyes filled with rage.

“Oh how sweet your attempt at bravery is, little bird but next time you open your mouth I suggest you keep in mind how easy it would be to snap your neck,” His words were dripping with anger as I grappled desperately at the hand wrapped around my windpipe. He released me forcefully, allowing me to fall to the ground.

“Then do it,” I grunted, my voice hoarse as tears fell freely down my reddened cheeks, “If that’s your prerogative then get it over with, stop playing these games,” Loki turned from me, pacing slowly the length of the room, his face remained taught with frustration.

“Did it never occur to you that perhaps I cannot resist returning to your chambers?” He seethed, “Not once in my years have I come across a woman who has kept my attentions so keenly, your skin, your smell, your taste,” Loki’s mouth hovered over each word with that silver tongue of his and it caused a warmth to fill me that was unlike any other I’d felt before.

“When I said you were addictive, I told you no lie,” His voice quietened as he held a hand out to me to pull me to my feet. I refused to take it, choosing to grapple with my own oxygen deprived clumsiness. He laughed, tensing his jaw as he shook his head and dropped his gaze.

“Tell me you don’t feel drawn to me and I will leave,” Loki spat, his proximity to me causing an incessant desire to reach out and touch him. I found myself unable to give him what he had asked.

“As I thought,” He soothed, his hand lifting to cup my cheek – against better judgement I leaned into his cool touch.

“I don’t believe a word from your lips,” I sighed, finding myself unable to open my eyes, the pain of my own words aching in my chest.

Loki chuckled, a broken sound coming from him, “For that I cannot blame you,” His thumb moved across my lips and I felt myself go weak, as much as I tried to fight I couldn’t find the strength.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy people are commenting/giving kudos, so here's a lil smut. That gif though! *fans self*

* * *

Loki’s cold hand moved from my face and down towards the confines of my top, with a shimmer of green he removed it, his hand immediately finding my breast and kneading it. His touch was something I had craved for so long yet never knew; and his lust-heavy eyes were my ending. I fell to him, his lips moulding to my own with the ferocity of a wild animal. With the elegance of royalty, he lifted me from the ground, wrapping my legs around his leather clad hips as he moved me to the bed, spreading me before him as he vanished my remaining clothes. I could feel my arousal as it swelled and burned between my legs, begging for his hands. Loki’s clothes disappeared with just the flick of his wrist as he crashed against me, his tongue pushing its way in my mouth to battle with my own. His teeth, sharp and threatening, bit down on my already swollen lip and I let out a groan against him. I found my hands moved up until they found his hair, burying my fingers amidst those raven locks and pulling him closer to me.

His hands were freezing, a delightful contrast to the flush on my skin as they roamed freely against my waist, my hips, my thighs. Despite the spreading of sin across my flesh I arched up against him, begging to be closer. With expert precision his palm pressed deliciously against my wet folds, applying pressure where I needed it most before plunging two fingers inside me.

“Loki,” I breathed, unsure why his name sounded so comfortable rolling off my tongue.

“Do you wish me to stop?” He urged, his fingers curling up inside me until I found myself grinding shamelessly against his hand as his lips landed against the base of my neck. This was different; different to the possessive need he showed before, his movements were rough but the gentle nature of the kisses he was patterning across my naked skin were so _safe. _

Within moments he moved to position himself at my opening, the sensation of his solid cock pressed against me filled me with a need more primal than anything. I found my hands pushing against his back, begging him silently to rid me of the emptiness. Loki buried himself inside me with such force I could feel myself releasing a pained scream but moments later and I was complete. His rhythm so slow, so torturous that I found I couldn’t focus on anything except meeting him, our bodies colliding until the friction was too much for me to handle.

Loki’s arms moved to wrap around me as he thrust me upwards into his lap, urging me to take what I needed from him. My arms wrapped around his strong, porcelain shoulders, his hands directing my movements as his fingertips dug so deeply into my hips I feared he would draw blood.

“Cum for me, Wren,” His words were all I needed as my orgasm came crashing down upon me, waves of pure, unrivalled darkness swallow me as I clenched around him. Loki’s hips bucked up into me, his muscles twitching as his cool seed filled me.

For minutes afterwards we remained in the same position, my legs wrapped around his body and his hands supporting my backside. The intimacy was almost too much to take as I breathed him in, my face lying against his shoulder and my eyes shut in fear he would do as I had asked and leave.

“How do you coax the last shred of humanity I have left in my broken form to the surface?” Loki mumbled, his lips dropping lazy kisses on my collarbone.

“That’s not the last of your humanity you can feel,” I replied, moving until my forehead was pressed against his, “It’s the last of mine.”

To my surprise, Loki didn’t leave straight away. He lay us down against the softness of my mattress, the sheets tossed idly across our naked bodies as he drew patterns across my skin with the tips of his fingers. I wanted desperately to believe he wasn’t the same beast; the same monster who had killed so many people and destroyed the city with his sordid plans. But the truth was, it was the same man. The shattered remains of what I was sure had once been a warm, gentle boy, were reflected now in his eyes.

“They got the results back from those tests they ran,” I said, my voice breaking him from his lazy daydream.

“Svartalfheim DNA, I know,” He replied, his voice laced with nonchalance.

“You knew?” I questioned, pulling the sheet up to cover my chest as I sat up.

“I had a feeling,” Loki shrugged, moving his hands until they rested beneath his head.

“You had a feeling?” A laugh escaped from between my lips, “What the hell is that supposed to mean, you had a feeling?”

“You have two scars on your back,” He mused, “Your wings were clipped, I’m presuming as a child since you have no memory of such a thing,” The disinterest in his tone caught me off guard and I found myself unable to form a sentence.

“You didn’t think you were a dark elf, did you?” Loki mused, giving me the sudden urge to punch him in the face.

“You are unbelievable,” I grunted, leaving the bed altogether in search of some clothes. I angrily pulled on a t shirt and a pair of jeans and sat myself down in one of the chairs opposite the bed.

“There was no spell on those chains,” Loki added, “They were made of iron, it was a test, to see if my theory was correct.”  
“You have got to be kidding me,” I shook my head, dizzying myself in the process, “The God of Mischief and Lies ladies and gentleman,” I threw my arms up into the air for dramatic effect – my reaction clearly amusing Loki as his lips lifted into an all knowing smirk.

“Oh darling, don’t be so theatrical,” That air of devilry had reappeared in Loki’s voice.

“Theatrical? I’m sorry I’m a little confused as to how I could have possibly moved through life believing I was human only to find out I’m what, exactly?”

“There are many names but given that you were raised by humans I’d be more inclined to refer to you as a changeling.”

“A changeling? The small demonic children left in place of human ones? How quaint,” I mocked.

“Oh, calm your tedious woes, little bird, I’m quickly tiring of your emotional outbursts,” His eyes caught mine and he smiled once again, “Are you planning on throwing me out again? So soon?”

“Are you forgetting I could alert everyone here of your presence and have you back in your cell in no time?”

“Go ahead, let us explain together what terrible things I have done to their precious Fae child – I’d be curious to know just how far their fidelity stretches,” The threat was enough to hush my argument, he was right after all. What exactly would I say? _Sorry guys, I accidently slept with the villainous mastermind that tried to rule over earth, mind letting this one slide? _


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another chapter, yey! Please do leave me a comment if you have time, it gives me the warm and fuzzies!

_ _

* * *

_ I hugged the blanket close around my shoulders, despite the warmth my hands continued to shake. My eyes moved down over my legs, covered by jeans stained with blood. I couldn’t feel pain so made the assessment that the blood wasn’t mine. I wanted my dad, my mother but instead, a man perched in front of me, kneeling until his dark eyes were locked with my own. The appearance of him urged two more officers to leave, I quickly realised they had been standing just behind me – watching me. _

_“What’s your name?” The man asked once we were alone, his hands clasped in front of him._

_Reluctantly, my small voice replied, “Wren, sir,” This seemed to make him smile but it was brief._

_“Well Wren, my name is Nick,” He paused, holding out his hand. It was steady, which contrasted greatly to my own as I slipped my own small, pale hand into his. He shook it with little caution._

_“Where are my parents?” My question caused him to let go of my hand as he glanced down to the ground, presumably preparing himself to deliver bad news._

_“I’m afraid they didn’t make it,” Nick said; the words sounded so easy coming from him. They didn’t make it. They didn’t survive. They are dead._

_“Are you going to send me away?” I questioned, remembering what my parents had told me about using my powers around others._

_Nick laughed, a surprisingly light sound for a man with such a deep, imposing voice, “No, Wren.” _

_“Then what will happen to me?” The man called Nick didn’t seem to have an answer for me, he glanced to the side and let out a long exhale. _

_“Don’t worry about that just now,” He said finally, “I’ve got your back.”_

My eyes opened and I found myself gripping the arm of the chair so hard I thought the bones in my hands might break. Loki was studying me, perched on the edge of the bed with his fingers steepled beneath his chin. At some point he must have conjured his clothes as he was fully dressed in his usual leather garb.

“Bruce is keeping my test results a secret for as long as he can, I’m not sure what they’ll do with me once they find out,” I stated, “He suggested I speak to your brother,” Now seemed as good a time as any to bring that up, I expected Loki to smirk and guffaw at the suggestion but he remained stoic.

“I can manipulate the test results, kill Bruce,” Loki replied, acting as if his statement wasn’t completely inappropriate.

“Oh yeah, because going up against Hulk really worked out well for you last time,” I jibed, “What does this mean for me? Do you know anything about what I am?”

My questioning seemed to please him and he smiled, “I know more than my brother will.”

I rolled my eyes, “This isn’t a pissing contest, I just need to know the truth.”

There was a glint in his eye that lit up with my words, “I thought you wouldn’t believe anything that came from my poisoned lips?” He moved to stalk around me, his hand lightly tracing along the back of my chair, just close enough to remind me of what we had just indulged in.

“The Fae are a peculiar race, not siding with either good nor evil, their powers vary from Fae to Fae, some can manipulate the earths energy, like yourself, some are mind readers, again, like yourself, some are strong, fast, unlike you,” I rolled my eyes at his insult as he paused in front of me, resting his hands against the back of the chair so that I was trapped, “Some are beautiful.”

“Can you quit circling me like you want to eat me and just tell me what I need to know?” I asked, struggling whether I wanted him to touch me or keep talking.

“It means you’re immortal and perhaps not as breakable as those around you believe,” He hummed before pressing his lips to mine fleetingly, “Some can be found to be rather intoxicating.”

I considered his statement, _immortal._ I had barely managed to survive this fraction of my human existence; I didn’t want to be immortal. In fact, I wanted to be very, very mortal.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” I groaned, shielding my eyes, unable to look at Loki’s face. I felt him step back and forced myself to glance in his direction.

“I have no interest in this overtly mortal reaction,” He sighed.

“What? You’re just going to leave? After telling me all that?” I questioned, standing up.

“I’m not your keeper, little bird. I have no patience for vexatious children,” Loki lifted his eyes to glance momentarily at me before vanishing altogether; making me wonder if he was ever really here in the first place or this whole thing this was just some elaborate PTSD induced night terror.

There really wasn’t another option – I was going to have to speak to Thor. I moved eagerly down the hallways until I reached the staircase down to the basement. So far the place was silent, apart from the quiet hum of the electrics. The meeting room was dimly lit, Thor was leaning back in his chair staring up at the ceiling, his brow furrowed in deep concentration.

“Hey,” My voice interrupted him and he swiftly straightened himself.

“It’s strange how calm things can be, isn’t it?” Thor mused, his voice distant, “After the battle we have just faced, ones we have yet to face…but somehow it is calm.”

“Are you ok? You seem a little less…perky than usual,” I took a seat at the table opposite him.

“I understand why my brother would use you to escape,” He paused, “I am not the smartest man but I can fathom why using your gifts made the most sense,” Thor moved forward, resting his bulky arms on the table in front of him, “I can even understand why he would take you but what I cannot understand is why he brought you back to your home, unharmed.”

Thor fell silent as if expecting me to answer but I had no way to explain to him what had happened, the ifs and whys of this entire situation were lost on me.

“Is it possible his heart isn’t as cold as you think?” My curiosity was getting the better of me, I should have come up with something smarter, something to disguise what had happened between Loki and me.

Thor’s mouth twitched into a sympathetic smile, “It is something I hope but cannot bear to consider,” His eyes seemed so filled with sadness, I briefly found myself wondering if anyone had thought about Thor’s part in this mess; Loki was his brother after all and by the looks of it he would carry that burden heavily on his shoulders.

“Is there something I can do for you, lady Valentine? I cannot imagine you journeyed to the pits of this building to listen to my woes.”

I smiled, trying to comfort him in some way, “Bruce told me to talk to you about my test results,” I cleared my throat, trying to maintain a façade of unknowing, “My DNA didn’t directly match to anything on the database but it came up close to the inhabitants of Svartalfheim,” Thor’s face dropped, it was subtle but there was certainly an air of caution about him now that hadn’t been there before.

“You are not a dark elf,” He scoffed, “If that is what you fear,” I tried to feign relief; not wanting to let slip that I had already been told of my heritage.

“I had hoped that was the case,” I replied.

“There are only two options, since the first is impossible given your appearance lady Valentine, it can only be assumed that you are a Fae. It is thought that the Fae stem from the same bloodline as the dark elves but that they were also touched by light…they were a neutral race, many years ago.”

His knowledge surprised me but the gentleness of his tone did not, “Were? As in not anymore?”

Thor seemed to be considering his next words carefully, “The race was obliterated in an uprising in Svartalfheim many moons ago, all were either killed in battle or enslaved by the dark elves.”

“Yet here I am,” I laughed, trying to ease the tension, “Not killed, not enslaved…”

“My lady all I can presume is that you were brought to Midgard for safety, a changeling child, to be raised as human,” Thor reached for my hand; the sheer size of it engulfed my own, “When I have captured Loki, I will take him to Asgard. I will find out what I can about the changeling children,” I should have been relieved by his words; after years of feeling different, an outsider in my own world…yet all I could focus on was his plans to capture Loki. So far the only person to make me feel somewhat like I wasn’t alone.

“What will happen to him, when you take him back there?” My voice was soft, almost a whisper. Thor’s hand left mine and he captured my eyes with his, his expression laced with suspicion.

“Why do you care so for the fate of my brother?”

I couldn’t bring myself to move, I was locked beneath Thor’s questioning gaze, my breathing growing unsteady in my chest.

“Perhaps when I was taken by him…I was surprised to find a man behind the monster,” I swallowed. Thor moved to his feet, my statement clearly making him uncomfortable.

“Do not find yourself confused by his lies and manipulation, Wren,” He began, “Loki is dangerous and his weapon is his silver tongue, do not be fooled by acts of mercy,” Within moments he had left, leaving a cloud of trepidation in his wake.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all those that read the last chapter and took the time to leaves kudos & comments, I love feeling like I'm writing this for more than just myself!

* * *

Nothing could have gotten me to sleep after my conversation with Thor. By the time I tired of staring at the white ceiling it was just a few minutes past 5 am. Every part of me was tired but it was my mind that was causing me the most trouble. I hadn’t been able to stop replaying Thor’s description of Loki in my head. Would I even be aware if Loki had manipulated me into sleeping with him? The emptiness I’d held inside me for so many years only seemed to have been filled whilst I was with Loki, that in itself sounded like a ridiculous concept as I spun it around in my mind.

I thrust my legs out from beneath the covers and decided to shower; perhaps the hot water would wash away the sins that had been written across my skin by Loki’s touch. I stepped inside the shower, catching a glimmer of my reflection in the mirror on the wall opposite. My eyes roamed over the two scars on my back – they spread the length of my shoulder blades, shining the pearlescent silver of scar tissue.

_“What if someone sees them and asks what they are?” I asked, my voice small and insecure as I wrapped the warm towel around my shoulders, desperately trying to cover up the pink scars._

_“Well if anyone asks you what they are, you just tell them,” My mother replied with a comforting smile, “They’re just another part of your story and what’s the point in a story if you keep it a secret, hm?” Her dark hair fell in curtains, framing her round face. I searched her eyes for any sign of worry but found nothing but love staring right back at me. With a bolt of confidence, I peeled the towel off and took her hand as she led me towards the swimming pool. _

My eyes opened on the scars once again as I desperately wished I could reach them; I wanted to run my fingers across the bumpy tissue just like my mother used to. She told me that they were the result of an accident as a toddler, _“You needed so many stitches, it was awful, yet you never made a sound. I think I cried more than you did,” _she had told me one day, I don’t know why I hadn’t questioned her more about the accident…but I was a child, she was my mother, I trusted her.

I washed slowly, letting the scalding water pour down over my tired muscles, the sensation acting as the perfect distraction. Afterwards, I dressed in jeans and a shirt, making no effort to dry my hair or apply even the slightest bit of make-up. Dark circles were surrounding my eyes and my light hair fell in lazy, damp waves around my face and over my shoulders – leaving a wet patch on my shirt. A knock on the door brought me back to reality.  
“Come in,” I called, watching as the door opened and Natasha slipped in.

“You’re up early,” She smiled, a tight-lipped expression that filled me with dread.

“What now? Another power-crazy God you want me to break free?” I laughed nervously, sitting myself down on the bed and crossing my legs beneath me.

“Bruce told me about the tests he ran,” Natasha paused, “Some agents came to pick them up and take them to Fury, give it a few hours and I’m betting they’ll come to pick you up.”

I nodded, “Well, I guess the cats out of the bag now, right?”

Natasha looked eerily sympathetic, “You haven’t done anything wrong, you don’t have to worry.”  
I made some throaty noise that could only be described as a guffaw and shook my head, “It’s fine, how long did I expect to be left alone, right?”

“I just wanted to give you a heads up, you might have a busy few days ahead of you,” She flashed a sympathetic smile before standing to leave.

“Has Nick ever said anything to you?” Natasha turned to glance back over her shoulder.

“You’re his best kept secret,” Natasha laughed, “He can be a jackass but he’s been looking out for you for a long time, Wren. He’s not going to stop now,” With that she left, closing the door behind her and leaving me to wonder if Nick Fury really would keep me safe like he’d promised all those years ago.

_Wherever I was, it didn’t look familiar. It was a room of some sort, long and dark with bare brick walls and a dirty floor. No matter how many steps I made, I couldn’t seem to get any closer to the other side. _

_“Is there a reason you chose this place?” A familiar voice whispered against my ear, cool breath running over my neck. I resisted the urge to turn around, recognising the voice immediately. _

_“Did I have a choice?” I asked, suddenly aware of Loki’s hand as it moved to latch around my waist. _

_“You always have a choice, little bird,” He replied, placing a featherlight peck on my jaw. I closed my eyes, trying to find somewhere in my mind more pleasing to the eye. Within seconds I could feel sunlight on my face, the heat a welcome contrast to the chill of Loki’s skin._

_“There we go,” He purred, pressing himself against my back. The dark room had vanished, replaced by a meadow I remembered well._

_“My parents used to bring me here,” I said, struggling to concentrate with Loki’s hands roaming closer and closer to the waistband of my jeans. With expert fingers he pulled the button free and lowered the zip, allowing himself access to slip into my underwear._

_“This is a dream,” My voice was breathless, the words intended only for myself._

_“A good dream, I hope,” The tips of fingers curled against my clit, moving in torturously slow circles. I leaned back against him, inhaling a lungful of his scent; spice, musk, Loki. His free hand moved to slip inside my shirt, easing into my bra until he was pinching at my nipple. The sounds that were coming from between my lips seemed so distant, my eyes transfixed on the shuffling of leaves on the trees. I could feel my arousal soaking through my underwear, just a moments touch from Loki and already my insides were quivering, yearning to feel the fullness of him inside me._

_“You need to be careful, little bird,” Loki’s voice seemed almost further away now yet his fingers were still rubbing against my slick folds, his pace quickening until I thought my legs might buckle._

_“Careful of you?” I asked between desperate moans. _

_Loki laughed, a surprisingly natural sound that only edged me closer to release, “That would be wise…but I didn’t mean me,” He grasped his palm against my breast with such force that I yelped, his rhythmic motions against my throbbing bud unstoppable despite my writhing. A loud knocking penetrated my ears and for a moment I wondered if it was my heartbeat – but it continued to grow louder and louder._

_“Here they come,” Loki’s lips muttered against my neck as his teeth grazed against my flesh. The noise continued, a banging that shook the very earth we were standing on. Yet I didn’t care, the ground could have fallen from beneath my feet but it couldn’t stop the orgasm as it hit me, sending electric shocks throughout my entire body as I quivered against Loki’s hand._

My eyes shot open; my heart was caught in my throat and I could feel the remainder of my orgasm beating against my moistened underwear. The sound hadn’t been that of the earth disintegrating beneath me – but instead the sound of someone knocking furiously against the door of my room. My breath halted in my lungs as the door burst open, three agents stood, guns clasped in their hands. I barely had time to scream.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, unfortunately real life got in the way, wish there was a cure for that. Here's the next chapter, plot ensues...

* * *

They must have drugged me because, by the time I woke, I was in what looked like an interview room. A mirror covered one wall entirely, the fluorescent lights bright enough to give me a migraine. As I had expected, someone must have been waiting for me to wake, watching from the other side of that mirror – as the door slipped open and an older man walked in. His glasses were perched on the end of his nose as he looked down at me.

“You must be Wren,” He smiled, an expression that should have eased my worries was, in fact, having the opposite effect. I watched as he pulled out a chair for himself, sitting down and preparing a file on the table. His thick thumb clicked against the top of his pen as if he were nervous. Yet having spent some time with the God of lies himself, I could tell it was staged anxiety. This man was entirely in control.

“And you are?” I asked, I’d hoped to come across as strong and threatening but instead a tremor coated each word.

“My name is Dr. List,” He replied, not giving away any unnecessary information.

“I’ve never heard of you,” This seemed to amuse him as a strained sneer appeared at the corners of his mouth.

“Well, I know all about you, my dear,” His hand moved to flick open the file. He looked in deep thought as he leaned back in his chair, studying the contents.

“Wren Valentine, aged 24, parents deceased…” Dr. List continued, his finger lazily trailing down the information in the file until his eyes glanced up to stare at me, “Energy manipulation, telekinesis, telepathy…well you are an interesting creature aren’t you?”

My hands were clammy and I could feel a cold sweat spreading across my neck and chest, “Not really,” I tried my best to feign confidence but my voice was already breaking.

“Oh well my employer seems to think otherwise, Miss Valentine, you see it’s not often we can get our hands on someone so…_naturally _gifted,” The words themselves didn’t sound like a threat but the interest that peaked in his tone for terrifying.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. don’t exactly pride themselves on using uncontrolled agents in the field, doctor,” I replied, curiosity getting the better of me. I was startled by the calm laugh that escaped Dr. List’s lips.

“Oh Miss Valentine, I’m afraid you’ve got it all wrong,” He leaned forward, putting the file down and resting his elbows on the table, “I’m going to tell you a little secret, but you must keep it between us,” His voice was low, poisonous.

“This isn’t S.H.I.E.L.D.,” His eyes remained fixed on my face, waiting for my reaction. Fear swelled in the pit of my stomach; I could feel my heartbeat in my throat.

“Then where am I?” I almost didn’t want to know the answer.

Dr. List held his hands out to his sides, palms open to the sky, “Hail Hydra.”

* * *

My hands remained locked behind my back as they transferred me to their lab, Dr. List’s words still spinning in my head. The guards responsible for moving me pushed me inside the room with more force than was necessary, my backside meeting a cold, metal chair. It wasn’t shiny and silver but dark in colour, my mind suddenly recalled Loki’s words, _“There was no spell on those chains. They were made of iron, it was a test, to see if my theory was correct.”. _They knew; whoever these people were, they knew what I was and they had strapped me into an iron chair so that my powers were rendered useless.

“I hope you are comfortable, Miss Valentine,” Dr. List’s voice echoed out from behind me, “These tests will be long and arduous but I assure you they will only be mildly painful,” He moved around to the worktop to my left-hand side. I desperately tried to test my theory, begging the burning to appear beneath my skin, urging myself to awaken my only defence.   
“Aren’t you aware? The iron cuffs, the chair,” Dr. List mused, walking over to me with a tray loaded with syringes and cannulas, “You see these old fashioned myths and legends, they are quite extraordinary…built on truths discovered by people like me way back when,” Another pause, another deafening silence as he prepared the first of the needles, pushing it beneath the skin and allowing it to slip into the vein with ease, “We know your weaknesses, Wren.”

“What do you plan to do with me? Keep me chained up in this chair, kill me with your self -indulgent monologues?” I quipped, fear causing my inhibitions to disappear.

He laughed, putting the first vial of blood to one side as he filled another, “We collect things that are of interest to us, we make weapons out of them and you my dear are just another…artefact to add to our collection. We just have to decide how best to utilise you.”

Loki moved through the darkened room, his hands caressing the cool blankets atop Wren’s bed. The lamp had fallen from the bedside table, a few pieces of paper had been scattered across the floor. He flicked the light switch in the bathroom – the bulbs had blown. He frowned, trying his best to get a sense of what had happened here – why Wren was nowhere to be found in the middle of the night. Carefully, he inspected the door, the lock had been compromised. Wherever Wren was, she hadn’t gone willingly.

“Oh, what trouble have you found yourself in now, little bird,” He sighed, his form being swallowed by his seidr as he manifested himself in Wren’s own apartment. The room was lit only by the streetlights outside, a ginger tabby moved to wrap itself around Loki’s leg.

“Hello brother,” A voice called out from the corner of the room, sending Loki spinning on his heel. He lifted his hands in defeat, his lips tugging up into a knowing smirk.

“It seems sentiment has overtaken your logic,” Thor stood from the chair and moved slowly across the room until he stood just a few feet away from Loki.

“I could say the same for you,” Loki sneered.

Thor toyed with the handle of Mjolnir, his grip tightening, “I had a feeling you would come here.”

“Evidently your feeling was correct, you caught me,” Loki mused, his words were cut off swiftly as Thor pressed Mjolnir against his chest and forced him back against the wall.

“Where is she?” Loki asked, his chest crushed beneath the weight of Thor’s hammer.

“We have kept her in the tower, we couldn’t risk you coming back here to steal her all over again,” Thor grunted in reply.

Loki squinted his eyes, studying Thor’s expression as he considered his words, “Believe it or not, you have no need to lie to me. I don’t wish to harm your precious…interest.”

“It is no lie, what need do I have to lie to you when I have you firmly in my grasp?” Loki searched for any hint of mistruth in Thor’s voice but found none. He let out a long, deep laugh.

“Brother, I think you might find you’ve made a terrible mistake,” Loki sighed, feigning disinterest, “You see I was well aware that Wren was being kept _safe _in your impenetrable tower but it would seem that she is no longer there, please feel free to check yourself, I’ll wait,” Thor grimaced at Loki’s words.

“What do you mean she is not there?” Thor asked.

Loki rolled his eyes, “Oh you blundering oaf please do catch up, the Fae child has gone. Vanished. Disappeared, not a scent of her is left in your glorious sanctuary.”

The apartment, previously dark and quiet was quickly filled with the bustle of field agents, looking for any sign that Wren had left of her own accord.

“How does a person just disappear? What about the security footage?” Bruce said as he poured himself his fourth cup of coffee of the day and moved to sit around the table with the others.

“Cameras are a bust, I’m having the systems checked for any sign of tampering but I’m guessing whoever took her is pretty thorough, probably didn’t leave a trace,” Tony rubbed his hand down over his face, “You know, if Fury hadn’t insisted on using her to talk to Loki none of this would have happened, can someone please give me a good reason not to throttle the guy next time I see him.”

Thor entered abruptly, “Loki is secure, for now but I think it would be best to transport him back to Asgard as soon as possible, I don’t trust he won't escape your mortal confines after last time,” There was worry in Thor’s tone that Natasha picked up on almost instantly, she frowned, waiting for him to continue.

“What did he say to you?” She asked, studying Thor’s appearance for any subtle changes in demeanor.

“I believe he has been visiting lady Valentine since her return,” He finalised, his eyes moving to glance at each of the Avengers.

“Visiting? What popping by for a slumber party without setting off any alarms? Not likely,” Tony scoffed.  
“He seems to have taken an interest in her,” Thor paused, “And I cannot be certain she hasn’t returned those feelings,” Silence filled the room as everyone considered the ridiculous notion that perhaps there was a mutual understanding between Loki and Wren.

“He’s clearly manipulated her into trusting him, there’s no way Wren could actually like the guy that almost wiped out the entire city,” Steve chimed in.

“How would we know?” Natasha replied, her eyes filled with an air of sadness, “Have any of us actually tried to talk to her properly, about what happened when she was kidnapped? Really put an effort in to find out if she was alright?” Nobody answered, which in itself spoke volumes.

“We don’t even know if she was ok before she was kidnapped, I mean outside of this building do we even know her?” Natasha paused, considering her next words carefully, “She goes home to her apartment alone, every night. She spends her days getting coffee, filing paperwork, helping out in the offices as best she can without ever getting fully involved in anything of importance. This is someone who has this incredible power and no one has ever shown her how to use it,” Natasha cleared her throat, surprising herself with the revelation, “She has been by herself ever since she was brought here by Fury.”

“Well shit,” Tony broke the uncomfortable silence around the table, “Although I would just like to point out I gave her an apartment and invited her over for dinner at least once a week so I’m definitely not as much of a dick as the rest of you are.”

“She knew S.H.I.E.L.D. were coming for her, coming to test her, ask questions,” Natasha announced suddenly, “I told her about the agents coming to collect the results.”

“So you’re thinking she fled? Freaked out?” Bruce asked.

“What agents?” Nick Fury appeared in the doorway; everyone turned to meet his gaze.

“The ones you sent,” Bruce confirmed but Fury’s expression told them there was something very wrong with that statement.

“I didn’t send any agents,” Nick replied from between gritted teeth before his hand came crashing down against the doorframe.

“This would be a good time to tell us everything you know about Wren,” Natasha crossed her arms over her chest, “Don’t you think?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a whole week since I updated and I am SO sorry, it was my little boy's birthday and I was way too busy to even open my laptop. There's going to be a fair bit of plot happening in the next couple of chapters, I hope that's ok and you guys don't get frustrated by the lack of Wren/Loki togetherness. Trust me, it will be worth the wait *mwahahahaha*

_ _

* * *

_ It had been freezing, the snow had been falling for weeks with barely any sign of slowing down. From the outside the house looked almost serene; red bricks, a chimney still expelling the last of the smoke from the fireplace. _

_“How many?” Nick asked the other agent who walked alongside him until they eventually reached the front door.  
“Ten dead including the parents,” The agent replied, his face white as a sheet. _

_“Survivors?” Nick continued, his hand reaching to open the door._

_“Just the girl, she’s not said anything yet,” The agent glanced over to where the girl was sat, on the back of an ambulance, a blanket clutched around her shoulders as two armed guards stood either side of her, just far enough back that she wasn’t aware of their presence. Nick opened the door to what once he presumed was a happy, normal, family home. Upon entering he was met with a sight he knew at that moment he would never be able to forget. _

_“She did this?” Nick asked, his voice low._

_The agent nodded solemnly, “What should we do with her? She’s so young.”_

_“We do nothing yet,” Nick replied, maintaining a calm exterior as best he could. His feet crossed the room, broken glass crunching beneath his feet. The first body he reached was wearing a black mask across his face but that wasn’t enough to hide his injuries. Burns covered the man’s exposed skin; the gaps in the mask revealed holes, filled with the liquified contents of his eyes. Nick moved a hand across his face, the smell of burnt human flesh was strong enough to turn his stomach. The man wasn’t the only one fried; seven others were scattered amongst the torched furniture. Bodies had been thrown across the floor; limbs bent into positions no contortionist could replicate. _

_“Where are the other two?” Nick asked, turning his head to meet the eyes of the agent who had accompanied him inside. _

_“One in the hallway, one on the stairs,” The agent replied, his face taking on a shade of pale green. Nick moved to the hallway first; this man was different, his clothing consisted of a shirt and jeans, his feet bare. He lay on the floor with his eyes wide, still reflecting the fear from the moment death engulfed him. His mouth was open, blood stained his lips. The plaid pattern on his shirt was interrupted by shards of glass from the windows, Nick allowed himself to count six deep wounds before he had to look away. _

_Moving towards the staircase, Nick was met with another body, the tenth victim. Her body was stretched across the stairs, one leg was broken beneath her, one arm slung lazily through the gap in the bannister and her eyes once again, wide with terror. There were no wounds from broken glass, no burns from the fire, just a pool of coagulated blood gathering around her matted, dark hair. Nick swallowed, allowing himself a few concentrated breaths._

_“She has a kind face,” Nick stated._

_“We’ll know more once the coroners have had a chance to examine the bodies,” The agent revealed as if trying to make himself sound useful._

_“No,” Nick muttered._

_“Sir?” The agent frowned, waiting for an explanation. He watched as Fury knelt beside one of the masked bodies and lifted the man’s arm, sliding his sleeve up past his elbow and wincing as the sound of the singed skin coming away with the material filled his ears. Barely visible amidst the burns was the residual outline of a tattoo. _

_“Burn the place to the ground,” Nick ordered, “What happened in this house tonight stays with us.” _

_“Sir, I can’t do that,” The agent was flustered._

_“You can and you will,” Nick added, “I’ll get the girl out of here, follow your orders or risk finding yourself burning with the rest of this mess.”_

Those around the table stared at Nick Fury in silence, none of them sure what question to ask first.

“You wiped out any evidence that it ever happened,” Tony clarified, “Just like that.”

Fury exhaled loudly, “The house and everything in it was destroyed, two were confirmed dead in the papers the following day, Ethan Valentine aged forty-three and Debra Valentine aged forty. Survived by their daughter, Wrenna Titania Valentine,” He finalised, an almost pained expression written across his face.

“To clarify, you just covered the whole thing up? Never tried to figure out where these guys came from or why? Great plan,” Tony chimed in, his face reddened with anger.

“She was a child!” Fury’s hands slammed against the metal table as he stood abruptly from his chair, “If anyone had found out what she had done she would have been destroyed. It wasn’t her fault, these men had come into her home and tried to take her. She had no control over her powers, she was living with mortal parents completely ill-equipped to handle what she could do.”

“So, you brought her here,” Steve confirmed.

Fury finally relaxed his fists and sat back down, “I took her home, I raised her, I _watched_ her. I made it my own personal mission to make sure she was contained.”

“Well it looks to me like you failed,” Tony scoffed, causing Fury to shoot him a look that could have killed.

“She doesn’t know, does she?” Bruce asked quietly, causing those around the table to grow still.

“No,” Fury confirmed, “She doesn’t remember what happened that night, not really. Bits and pieces but as far as she knows her parents were killed in a house fire that was lit by the men who tried to take her. If she knew the truth…if she found out-” Fury’s voice trailed off, “I’ve protected her from the one thing that could destroy her.”

“Who were the men that tried to take her?” Natasha asked.

“It was Hydra,” Fury replied, turning to lock eyes with Steve, “Hydra tried to take her that night and I have no doubt in my mind that it’s Hydra that has her now.”

* * *

Thor moved down the hallway with an air of intention, he had to speak to Loki. With the revelations of Wren’s past and the danger that she could be in, he felt there was no other choice. As soon as he opened the door to the containment room Loki’s eyes lifted to meet his, a mischievous sneer tugging at his lips.

“How nice of you to visit, brother,” Loki stated, his arms firmly chained to his side. Thor decided against taking a seat, instead choosing to stand firmly in front of Loki.

“I need to know what happened between you and lady Valentine,” He demanded.

Loki grinned, dropping his head and allowing himself to laugh, “Do you think I had something to do with her disappearance? That I’m stupid enough to kidnap her again, fake searching for her and then get myself locked away in this place on purpose? You do disappointment me,” He groaned.

“Is it possible his heart isn’t as cold as you think?” Thor declared, his statement clearly confusing Loki as his brow twisted.

“Are we talking in riddles now?” Loki’s confident demeanor began to shift into uncertainty as he watched Thor finally take a seat opposite him.

“That is what she asked me when I questioned the time she had spent with you,” Thor clarified, finding himself surprised by Loki’s apparent discomfort.

“Then she is a fool,” He hissed, “Another feeble Midgardian lodger calling out for guidance from a being far greater than she.”

“Enough!” Thor bellowed, “I have known you a myriad of lifetimes, brother. It has been an eternity since I witnessed a kindness of your own free will. You released her without harm, visited her in her quarters when you knew it would lead to your eventual capture – you are wicked but you are no fool.”

Loki looked away, his jaw tense, his body unmoving.

“Take this as an opportunity to redeem yourself, Loki,” Thor uttered, “You have found her once before, find her again and I swear your punishment will reflect your clemency.”

Loki raised his eyebrows, “Desperation suits you, brother.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is actually shorter than I remember (I'm writing about five chapters ahead of posting) but it didn't feel right to add to it, so instead you can expect an update tomorrow to make up for it. 
> 
> Thank you so much to those of you who have left me comments recently, I can't even begin to tell you how happy it makes me reading what you guys think of this story. It's especially amazing knowing that people are actually reading it in general! *happy dance*

* * *

My skin was burning; the ties around my wrists were so tight I could feel them burrowing through the layers of skin. I wanted to call out but fear stopped me, I didn’t want them to come back – the doctor, the agents. It hadn’t taken me more than a few hours to realise that the people here didn’t care for my comfort. The door creaked open and I turned my head away as best I could, studying the bland detail of the white wall.

“Don’t be so unkind child, I’m not here to hurt you,” Dr. List’s voice was close to my ear; I clenched my eyes in an effort to shut him out.

“Can I go home now?” I asked, my voice feeble to the point I barely recognised it.

“Oh sweet girl,” Dr. List sighed, his hand swiping across my clammy forehead, moving a strand of stray hair from my eyes. “You don’t have a home, not really. You have _this_ cage or the cage you’re more accustomed to. Soon the two will begin to merge and you will no longer miss the comforts of your past familiarities.” His voice was so cold and calculating. A tear trickled down my face, stinging the sensitive skin.

“I would like to tell you a bedtime story,” Dr. List began, his hands tightening the iron chains that remained strapped to my wrists. “It’s about a small child with a fascinating power, a small child who does not belong, a child whose parents feared her but were too fatuous to listen to their concerns.” He took a moment, his fingers pushing against my face until I was forced to look him in the eye, “Does this sound familiar?”

“I don’t know what you want from me,” I wept, exhaustion stopping me from internalising my emotions any longer.

“I can tell you if you like. Why this story sounds so intimate.”

“Just tell me what you want from me, please,” I begged.

“Oh, shush now child,” Dr. List brushed his knuckles against my cheek. “Do you know what came of the girl’s parents? Can you guess?” He continued.

“I get it, they’re my parents, that’s who you’re talking about,” I snapped, my voice hoarse through dry tears. “They’re dead.”

“Of course, they’re dead,” Dr. List smiled, “You killed them,” He giggled almost girlishly, true excitement reflected in his expression. I swallowed, trying to ignore the bitter taste of bile on the back of my tongue.

“No, I didn’t, that’s not what happened.” My words were halted as Dr. List pushed his thick, calloused finger against my lips.

“I wish you could see the look on your face,” Dr. List grinned. “Betrayal truly is the sweetest weapon. You see, your trusted Mr. Fury never really told you the whole truth. Didn’t you wonder? Why he kept you so close all these years? Assembled the Avengers without even a second thought about you or what you were capable of, did you never find that strange?” I shook my head frantically, it had to be a lie.

Dr. List inhaled slowly, “I’m so glad I chose to tell you myself, I could have tortured you, experimented on you but no, I would have never been able to hurt you like this.” He seemed you proud of himself, so thrilled to watch my heart break.

“You killed them, your father…your mother, the men that tried to take you. All of them ripped limb from limb, bones shattered, skin burned. All of them lying there in that little brick house you called home and you, Wrenna, standing at the centre of the carnage with barely a little blonde hair out of place on your head,” he paused, his smile faltering as his eyes focused solely on mine. “You asked me what I wanted from you?” The burning beneath my skin fizzled and my chest heaved with each sob that escaped me.

“I want you to break.”

Dr. List left eventually, leaving me on my own in the small white room – nothing but his words running hopelessly through my head. My parents had never been my parents, not really. But the pain of losing them had always been real. The knowledge that I’d killed them, however, was an agony even the greatest wordsmith would have struggled to describe.

I curled up on my side, willing the memories of my parents and that night to be banished from the forefront of my mind. I wanted to sleep but I was almost certain it wouldn’t come. Just as my eyes closed and I tried to force myself to sleep, a light flickered in the corner of the room and I leapt from the bed, pushing my back flush against the tiled wall.

“Hush, it’s me,” Loki’s figure came into view as I flinched against the bright glimmer of emerald green. My voice had long since disappeared and I made no attempt at trying to find it. I merely watched him behind my bound hands as he strode towards me, dipping down until he was on eye level with me.

“What have they done to you, little bird?” His voice seemed so cautious - as if the sound of it alone would shatter me. I couldn’t answer, there was nothing I could say.  
“Do you know where you are?” Loki asked. He sounded different, strained – as if he were stretched thin.

“These are iron,” He finalised, his eyes locked on the sight of the chains around my wrists. “These people know what you are.” I could feel my gaze unwillingly lifting to meet with his.

“What I am?” I asked I tugged against the metal, causing Loki to flinch. “I’m nothing, I deserve nothing. They have me and they can keep me.”

Loki’s brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of my words. I could tell he was confused, something that looked so much like annoyance on him.

“If you tell me who these monstrosities are I can help you, I can find a way to get you out,” Loki said, sounding calmer now.

“No!” I hissed, my chains clattering against the bedframe.

“You’re being ridiculous, Wren, tell me who they are,” I seemed to be angering him but I couldn’t bring myself to care. “I don’t have much time, tell me what you know and I will send others to free you from these shackles.”  
“You’re not really here,” I dropped my eyes from his, tears rolling freely from my eyes.

“I am here in the only way I can be, now please,” The pleading words sounded so extraordinary coming from him. “Who has you here? Who did these things to you?” I wanted to question him, ask him what he meant but instead, I just looked at my hands, my arms – the pale skin patterned with dirt and bruises, marks that I didn’t even know had been made.

“Lie to them,” I muttered. “Tell them I’m dead and leave me here. I deserve whatever punishment I can get.” I rolled back onto my side, curling away from the illusion of Loki.

“What are you talking about you stubborn child! Tell me!” His voice was shrill and laced with discipline.

“Leave me!” I screamed, my voice cutting amidst my crying. The green light faded and the room was swallowed by darkness once again.

* * *

Loki’s form shifted and his hands clapped down against the table. Thor studied him with eager eyes. Behind the one-way mirror, Nick Fury watched on, his arms crossed over his chest and his mouth set in a hard line.

“Did you find her?” Thor asked, looking as if he already knew the answer. Loki’s face lifted until his eyes were staring forward from beneath his heavy lids.

“She wants me to tell you she’s dead.” The words left him from between gritted teeth.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Thor questioned; confusion etched on his brow.

“It means the damage is done, brother. Whatever secrets have been kept about Wren Valentine are no longer sacred,” Loki twisted his neck to stare at the mirror, “And we all know what happens to those kept in the dark.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful for the love this story has received so far, honestly I can't tell you how worthwhile it makes the late nights and early mornings struggling over chapters, just to get one comment/kudo. Thank you <3

* * *

Day and night didn’t exist for me anymore, I’d grown accustomed to the fact. My room had no window, just the hue of fluorescent lights that would flicker on each time I drifted into an unsettled slumber. Dr. List was the only one to visit me, the door would creak open with anticipation each time he would enter; he was desperate to see how the punishments were affecting me on a day to day basis…or was it hour to hour?

Today was no different, my body ached with the need to stretch but the shackles stopped me from doing so. Over the weeks or months, I had been here I had been subjected to some tortures I hadn’t even read about in books or seen in movies. Each morning Dr. List would come in and take my blood, making polite conversation about how they were going to use me to take down their enemies, yet they continued to experiment with my powers. The lack of progress in their punishments gave me the impression he was bluffing.

“Good morning, Wrenna,” Dr. List spoke softly as he pulled a seat over to the side of my bed. He clasped his hands together in his lap as his eyes studied me intently, “Or is it perhaps afternoon? Night? I suppose you don’t know, do you?” He teased causing my eyes to prick with the promise of tears.

“Oh come now, child, is it so terrible here? We keep you fed and hydrated, don’t we?”

“You also spend hours each day experimenting on me,” I coughed, my throat scraping to deliver each word.

“But we’re getting so much closer to finding a use for you, Wren,” Dr. List smiled, “It was difficult at first but I think we can finally move onto the next stage in your rebirth.”

I frowned, the fear swelling in my stomach as I absorbed his words, “My rebirth?” Before he could give me an answer, the door opened and four gun-wielding agents entered. I watched as Dr. List signalled for them to remove the chains from the wall. Two of the agents grasped my arms and dragged me from the cell I’d grown so accustomed to. Reluctantly I found myself turning my head back to Dr. List as if he would change his mind.

The agents dragged be down the hallway, my feet kicking out behind me in an attempt to slow them – but it was no use. They halted at a large metal doorway and allowed Dr. List to step in front, he typed a code into the security pad and the doors slid open silently.

“She is far more spectacular than you led me to believe, Dr. List,” An accented voice echoed from the viewing room up above and my exhausted eyes fell upon the man standing behind the glass. He was dressed entirely in black, his head shaved and a monocle was resting against his right eye.

“Is this him?” I spluttered, “The boss you’re so eager to impress?” Dr. List smirked as he urged the agents to hook my chains against the wall. They locked me in place, the iron tugging at the raw skin of my wrists.

Dr. List breathed an impatient sigh as he moved towards me, “Strip her.” He ordered, his eyes momentarily glancing up to the man above. I fought against the agents as they ripped the thin gown from my frame until I stood naked and freezing against the wall. My legs trembled beneath me but the taut chains halted me from falling.

“The water, please,” Dr. List ordered, taking a step back as one of the agents grabbed an industrial hose from the wall behind him and pointed it directly towards me. My eyes locked onto Dr. List as he nodded for the second agent to pull the leaver. I barely had a chance to shield myself as the freezing water hit my bare skin with such weight I was sure I would be knocked back through the wall.

“Enough,” The man from above ordered, his voice distorted by the intercom. My entire body was numb as the last of the water dripped to the floor; I was almost too cold to think, I wanted so terribly to shout and curse but my teeth were chattering and my jaw so tense I could feel nothing but pain in my skull.

“Don’t be alarmed, Wrenna,” Dr. List smiled as he moved forward, stopping just shy of a foot in front of me. “We’re merely ridding your last defences; we take no joy in this.”

“Bull…shit,” I spoke quietly through gritted teeth, each word constricted by the cold.

“Shall we begin Baron?” Dr. List asked, his gaze lifting.

“Please do, doctor,” The intercom buzzed with his words and I battled desperately with the need to cry. The room emptied within minutes and I was left alone, trembling and weak. Dr. List appeared next to the man in the viewing cell, a remote clasped in his hand and a look of excitement painted across his face.

“I do hope this works, Wrenna,” Dr. List commented, “I’ve grown to enjoy your company.” He’d barely finished talking when his thumb pressed against the remote and a bright, blue hue consumed the entire lab.

* * *

Thor paced the holding room impatiently, his hand rubbing over the lower portion of his face as he carefully considered his next words.

“Please don’t tell me you’re trying to come up with an intelligent way to tell me I have failed, brother,” Loki groaned, his head lolling back.

“Don’t speak,” Thor barked, “You haven’t earned the right to speak so freely.”

Loki rolled his eyes and glanced over to the door, “I told you everything I noticed about her whereabouts, my link with her is purely that – with _her. _It’s not as if I could go exploring her surroundings,” Loki paused as Fury entered, anger plastered across his face.

“How goddamn dumb do you think we are?” Nick cursed, leaning his frame against the table until he was practically nose to nose with Loki.

Loki’s eyebrows raised as he considered Fury’s words, “Please do correct me if I’m wrong but these people managed to take Wren from an apparently secure location, correct? _Your _secure location,” He tutted “It seems to me the only _dumb _one in this room is you, the man who thought he could keep such a treasure a secret for all these years and face no consequences. It’ll be a miracle if she doesn’t come crashing in here and kill all of you the first chance she gets, that is of course if she’s not already dead herself.” Nick Fury’s fist came crashing against Loki’s jaw with a force that would have knocked a mere mortal unconscious. Loki however, smirked at the violent outburst.

“She seemed to trust you,” Loki added with a laugh, “A treasure she may be but it appears she is also an idiot.”

“Deal with him,” Fury seethed as he turned on his heel and threw the door open with a heavy slam. Thor returned his gaze to Loki, a look of disappointment painted across his features. Loki’s eyes suddenly blurred, his expression changing from the usual smug façade – Thor furrowed his tired brow as he watched him, taking a cautious step closer.

“What is it?” Thor asked but Loki was struggling to concentrate. He shook his head and held a chained hand up to silence his brother. Moments past, the tension so thick in the air that Thor was fighting the urge to scream.

“Where is the sceptre?” Loki’s voice shattered the quiet.

Thor shook his head, “Really brother if you think I am going to inform you of the whereabouts of your enchanted weapon, you are sorely mistaken.”

Loki’s teeth ground into his bottom lip as he fought against the desire to lash out at Thor, “I’m not asking for my benefit, as complex as that is for you to comprehend.” Thor scoffed, shaking his head.

“As much as I would like to retrieve my sceptre and kill you and your precious Avengers, I ask because I have a feeling deep in the abyss of my gut that someone or something is using the sceptre right this second,” Loki continued, suddenly garnering Thor’s attention, “Perhaps if you track down my sceptre you’ll find the Fae,” His tone was so neutral, so dismissive, yet as Thor looked into his brothers green eyes he noticed something else entirely – _apprehension. _

“Tell me brother,” Thor sat down in the opposite chair, his back arched as he leaned across the table so that he was face to face with the God of Mischief.

“Beneath your apparent apathy, do you care for Wren?” The question lingered in the air between the two, Loki’s face never cracked – his eyes didn’t leave Thor’s.

“Is that what you think?” Loki eventually asked, his voice a low whisper.

Thor laughed sharply, air escaping his nostrils as he narrowed his eyes, “At first I couldn’t quite make sense of your situation, your sudden show of kindness if you will,” He paused momentarily, “But now brother, as I consider the look in your eyes with a mind clear of anger and betrayal…I can see something I did not believe still existed in your callous being.”

“And what is that?” Loki’s jaw clenched; the muscles taught beneath his pale skin.

“Love.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry I made you guys wait a whole week for the new chapter, I hope it's worth it! Next one should be up in a few days...and I promise it will have enough Loki to put you in a coma (not an actual coma hopefully but a Loki-induced-haze might be nice!)

* * *

When my eyes fluttered open, I felt as if I were flying; weightless. But that feeling vanished amidst the searing pain that held my chest tight in its grasp. My lungs fought for oxygen but struggled with every breath, it was as if my skin had been spread so tight it was constricting each and every movement.

“Hush now, Wrenna.” Dr. List’s face appeared above me, blurred and almost unrecognisable aside from the dark expression in his eyes. “It is time for you to rest, we have upgraded you slightly so that you will be more comfortable. Think of it as a reward for your survival.”

“What have you done to me?” I slurred; my mouth was dry – my lips clagging together with each word.

“Shush.” His hand moved to stroke my hair back from my sweat covered face, “sleep now, we will have ample time to talk once you are recovered.”

_Recovered_. The word bounced around my head for weeks as I lay in the bed they had put me in. My chains had been replaced by three iron bands; one around each wrist and one thicker band wrapped around my throat. I presumed they were intended to stop me from using my powers and perhaps give a false sense of freedom in the process. I was weak, probably still too weak to move from the bed. My chest was tightly bandaged, which explained why I felt like I couldn’t catch my breath but most noticeably was the heat radiating beneath my skin – I felt _alive. _It was as if every nerve in my body had spent all of the years of my life asleep but suddenly a surge of electricity had brought them to life. Even the slightest touch of the bedsheets beneath my fingertips was enough to erupt a shock of buzzing and excitement.

Against my better judgement, I swung my legs slowly to the side of the bed. My muscles ached and the limbs seemed far too heavy to be my own. The bruises I’d acquired throughout my time here were beginning to fade though; I allowed my fingertips to trace the remnants of the light purple splotches on my thighs – partially checking I could still feel my own skin. My bare feet came into contact with the cool floor and I tested my ability to move by flexing my toes and tensing my calf muscles. I was certainly still weak but I could feel an air of strength residing in my muscles that hadn’t been there before – or at least I didn’t think it had been there. I’d been trapped in this useless, iron-clad body for what felt like years…I’d grown used to feeling powerless but this felt different. _I_ felt different. I pushed up off the bed and into a standing position, my legs trembling with the strain but still, I forced myself to remain upright. I cautiously moved one foot in front of the other, managing to take five steps before my knees buckled and I came crashing to the floor.

I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the blank ceiling and fluorescent lights – blinking back newly formed tears as I tried to remember anything that could tell me what Dr. List had done to me to make me feel like this. I could remember the lab with the observatory…the cold water as they hosed me down. I remembered being naked, terrified, humiliated. I could definitely remember the pain as that pale blue hue and high pitched screech had consumed the room.

As I recalled everything that had happened to me whilst I had been held here, I could feel something mounting at the tips of my fingertips – the searing heat of my powers as they fought their way to the surface. I had no idea what Dr. List had done to me…but whatever it was, I was beginning to wonder if it would work in my favour. My mind drifted back to being held hostage by Loki, the iron chains he had wrapped around my ankle. I thought back to the last time I had seen him; I had asked him to tell everyone I was dead. A part of me wanted to believe he wouldn’t do that, but I knew better than to put trust in the God of Mischief. After finding out that Fury had lied to me all those years, there was a strong possibility no one was coming to rescue me from wherever I was. I would have to do this myself.

I focused all of my energy into the iron; I pictured it in the forefront of my mind as it split apart, freeing my wrists and neck with little effort. In reality, however, the bands remained solidly attached to me. I pushed harder and harder, garnering as much of that bitter fire I’d spent so many years trying to shove down. I thought about Loki.

My skin started to burn hotter and I gritted my teeth against the pain, the smell of burning flesh filled my nostrils and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from gagging. Without even noticing, I had clambered to my feet – my fists held tightly at my sides as the muscles tensed in my arms to the point I thought I might break something. My lungs filled with air and I released the most gut-wrenching scream I could muster from the pits of my stomach. The walls of the room shook as the chains, one by one, cracked and fell to the tiled ground. There was no time to take a minute to concentrate on what I had just done – instead, I moved to the large metal door across the room and held my hands out in front of me. A burst of energy pulsed from my hands, powerful enough to knock the door off its hinges and send me a few feet backward until I landed on my back.

“Well, apparently that worked,” I groaned as I pulled myself up from the floor and ran through the opening. The hallway was stark white and I had no idea which direction I was supposed to head in but my legs carried me forward as my jumbled brain tried it’s best to keep up. An alarm sounded above me and I grew distracted by the lights now flashing up a height. _They knew I was out._ With great difficulty I threw myself into a run, moving down what seemed like a never-ending hallway until I reached another door. I burst it open just as I had done moments earlier, only to come face to face with three guards armed with their own weapons.

* * *

Fury burst through the doors of the lab, his hands trembling as he met the waiting gaze of the Avengers.

“What have you found?” He demanded, taking a stance at the end of the table.

“A massive change in the level of psionic energy here.” Tony moved a map over to Fury and pointed a finger to the exact location.

“How big are you talking?” Nick asked, his eyebrow raised in urgent curiosity.

“Enough to wipe out a so-called abandoned army base,” Tony replied. “Which this is, by the way.”

“Are we sure it’s her?” Nick added.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Well it’s either this or nothing.”

“Let's go,” Fury clarified, turning on his heal.  
“Wait,” Natasha interrupted, causing Fury to spin back to face her.

“If you hadn’t already gathered, this is sort of urgent so if we could save the questions for the journey that would be ideal.” Nick’s tone was more irritated than usual but that didn’t stop Natasha.

“As much as this pains me to say, given the recent revelations about their relationship…I think we should take Loki.” Natasha’s statement was met with an abundance of confused stares, but Thor quickly stepped forward.

“I believe she is right,” Thor bellowed. “For some peculiar reason, Wren trusts my brother.”

“Absolutely not,” Fury yelled, “the last thing I want is for that asshole to make another run for it.”

“Wren’s been held for months, Nick. Who knows what her state of mind is like…I don’t think we have another option here,” Natasha argued, her arms folded firmly across her chest.   
“I give you my word, he will not escape,” Thor added with as much sincerity as he could muster given his uncertainty.

Fury ran the palm of his hand down his face, holding still for a few moments as he considered the Avengers argument.

“I’d just like to step in here and say I’m still not convinced of the whole Wren, Loki thing…but if it means getting her out safe, I’m up for keeping reindeer games shackled en route.” Tony shrugged.

“Goddamn it,” Nick cursed as he left the room, throwing his arms up in the air.

“I’m taking that as an ok,” Tony confirmed, glancing towards the others.

* * *

My arms lifted to shield myself as the glass shattered. I’d found the lab but something was telling me this was the first room in this entire house of horrors. I recognised the observatory and the peculiar machinery despite my foggy memory. I found a trolley and crouched down behind it as the sound of the guard’s footsteps grew closer.

They burst through the door, the crimson light from their guns cutting through the darkness in the room. My heart was fighting against my bandaged chest and I couldn’t for the life of me catch my breath but I did my best to stay silent as I watched them search the lab. I concentrated on one of the chairs in the observatory, my eyes pulsing from the effort, erupting a sharp pain inside my skull. The chair clattered to the floor and every one of the guards pointed their weapon towards the noise.

“Go, go, go,” One of them ordered as they swiftly made their way up the twisted stairs to the observatory. I took this as my chance and made my way towards the door, trying to stay crouched down as I pulled it open and slipped out into another hallway. It was darker this time and my eyes were struggling to focus. Within seconds, the lights flickered on and I found myself inside what looked like a basement. It had brick walls and smelled like damp; there was a dripping coming from the far corner…but it was what was in front of me that sent shivers down my spine.   
“Oh Wrenna,” Dr. List tutted, feigning disappointment. I sensed the agents behind me without having to look over my shoulder. Their guns rattled against their uniform as they aimed at my back.

“It appears we’ve come to a sort of, stalemate,” He continued, walking closer to me.

“What did you do to me?” I asked, my wrists and neck aching where the iron constraints had been.

“We opened you up,” Dr. List mused, holding his hands out in front of him as his eyes moved over every inch of me. “Look at you, you’re perfect.”

I frowned, trying to take in his words but I was still completely confused as to why me managing to escape my cell was _perfect_ to him.

“So this was it? Your great plan was to make me more powerful and what? I would be so grateful that I would immediately just, do your bidding?” I began to grow very aware of the agents behind me as they pressed their weapons into my back and neck – ready to assassinate me at any given moment.

“Something like that, yes,” Dr. List replied with a shrug. “You’ve never really had a family, Wrenna. Now you have been reborn, wouldn’t it be nice to have someone looking after you? Caring for your wellbeing? After all, we have all done our very best to bring you to the peak of your abilities.” His voice was so smooth and calm, but there was a tremor of anxiety wavering in the background. He’d never expected me to escape the cell, never expected me to get this close to him.

“You’re offering me what? A father?” I laughed through bitter tears and no matter how hard I tried to sound confident and dangerous…I was still terrified.

“Well I did create you, did I not?” He mused.

I shook my head, resulting in the guns behind me being pushed harder against my spine. “You didn’t create me.” I swallowed, glancing briefly at the ground as my brow furrowed.

“I orchestrated your rebirth, Wrenna,” Dr. List clarified with a smile, taking a further step towards me.

“This isn’t my rebirth.” My voice was steadier now, despite the threat of instant death standing behind me. “This is my awakening…and I don’t need a father for that.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your amazing comments and kudos, sorry it's taken me a little longer to update but I hope you're looking forward to some serious Wren/Loki time!

* * *

I had no idea how long we had been standing in that room, staring at one another. Dr List was growing more and more agitated as time went by. Yet the agitation soon moved to fear once a second alarm started blaring somewhere down one of the long hallways. A red light began to spin silently in the corner of the room and his eyes turned wide with confusion.

“We have been infiltrated,” Dr List whispered, his eyes moving back to me with a change in expression. Suddenly I felt as if I could see the human behind the cruel façade.

“I feel like sending these agents behind me to help might be a bad idea,” I smiled. “Given that as soon as they’re gone, I’m going to kill you.” Dr. List let fear creep in at the corner of his eyes for a split second before gathering himself.   
“That is your problem, though, isn’t it Wrenna?” Dr. List pursed his lips in mocking. “You’re just too gentle. Too human. You don’t really want to hurt anybody, do you?”

His words were true, I didn’t want to hurt anyone. Yet given the entire situation I found myself in I was beginning to wonder if I had a choice. Slowly I started to feel the heat building in my fingertips and I made my best effort to hide any sign of my concentration from Dr List whilst I moved to worm my way inside the heads of the agents stood behind me. I was beginning to feel the cool hardness of their guns in their hands – the mild tremble in their trigger fingers as they wondered if they would truly be made to kill the small, innocent looking creature stood at the foot of their weapons. Once inside their heads it was almost too easy to manipulate their guns away from me and point them directly towards Dr List.

“I think I was wrong, saying that I was going to kill you,” I said quietly as Dr List’s face contorted in confusion and terror at the weapons now pointed directly at him.   
“I’m not going to kill you,” I paused, beginning to wonder if I was enjoying this a little too much. “But they are.”

Dr List’s body flew back towards the wall with the first few shots as I tried to keep myself from losing my power over the agents firing. If my control over just one of them slipped – I was certain I would be the next one in the firing line. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch as Dr List’s body was littered with bullets. Despite my best efforts, I couldn’t shut out the guttural sounds that escaped him with each wound. The moist gurgle that came from his mouth was enough to turn my stomach.

The noise of rounds being fired was enough to send a stream of three more soldiers running into the room and I froze. My concentration lapsing for a split second – long enough for them to surround me. They stared at me from behind the barrel of their weapons, each of them considering their next move very, very carefully. The alarms outside grew louder and louder as further shots were fired out in the hallway but I tried to shut them out. I’d always struggled with using my powers, especially when it came to getting inside someone’s head. Yet now, as I pushed my way inside the minds of the HYDRA agents circling me…it felt uncomfortably easy. I allowed myself to melt through them, trying to tell myself there was no other way – I had to get out of this place. I had to survive.

I watched through tear-filled eyes as each of the soldiers lifted their weapons until they were no longer facing me – but pressed reluctantly beneath their own chins. I stood still in the center of them all, trying to ignore the heavy ache in my chest as panic overcame their eyes. My hands tensed as I released my last bit of strength, forcing each and every one of them to pull the trigger just as the doors flew open in urgency. I ignored the eyes that were on me as each of the weapons rattled with the expulsion of bullets. Warm crimson drops fell from above, covering my white gown and skin as my knees buckled beneath me.

My mind went blank as my fingernails dug into the damp cement of the floor beneath me. Cries of guilt and desperation wracked my chest. I barely heard the footsteps as they clicked across the floor towards me. Before I knew it, my trembling body was thrust against the cool familiarity of leather as strong arms wrapped around my form. My eyes lifted to glance at the destruction surrounding me but Loki’s fingertips pressed against my cheek, turning my head until I was forced to look at him instead. His green eyes were dark as they buried into my own and I found myself crying once again.  
“Don’t look,” He purred and I could feel him slinking his way into my mind and manipulating my ability to look away from him.

“I didn’t have a choice,” My voice shook, partially from the chill of the floor beneath me but mostly because I couldn’t stop the tears from falling from my eyes. I could taste the metallic blood of the HYDRA agents on my lips, mixed in with the salty tears.

“Hush,” Loki whispered, his lips pressing every so gently against my temple.

* * *

Thor studied his brother with a sense of curiosity and confusion. He watched as Loki wrapped himself around Wren and held her flush to his chest; putting a physical barricade between her eyes and the massacre she’d executed. Wren was thin, thinner than Thor had remembered. Her fair skin once kissed by the sun had lost all of its luminance and her hair hung in long, lacklustre waves around her face. She looked smaller, younger, somehow. He kept his eyes trained on the way in which her slight hand gripped tightly around Loki’s leather-clad arm, as if in fear that he would disappear. It was something he hadn’t expected to see – his brother showing a softness. Perhaps it was the darkened room or the lack of living souls watching on. Thor, however, found himself comforted by the idea that perhaps Loki still had an ability to _feel_, despite his recent fall into darkness.

Loki’s arms moved and Thor tensed at the movement, having been caught up in his own assessment of the situation he’d barely noticed when Loki stood from his place on the floor next to Wren, lifting her in his arms as he moved towards the door.

“What now brother?” Loki asked, raising his eyebrow as Wren turned her face into Loki’s chest.

Thor frowned in complete bewilderment but he was saved from finding an answer as Tony came to stand behind them.

“Woah,” He breathed, his eyes studying the carnage in the room ahead of him.

“I suggest we leave,” Loki smiled impatiently.

“Reindeer games might just have the right idea,” Tony added. “Wren?” Tony tried his best to meet her eyes but she refused, keeping herself wrapped up in the comfort of Loki’s arms.

The jet was silent for the entire journey back to New York. All eyes were on Wren and Loki; her arms remained locked around him and not once did he attempt to move her.

“When we return, I expect I will be moved to my holding cell at once?” Loki asked, his tone cold and disinterested.

“That’s certainly the plan I like,” Tony sighed, his gaze passing over Loki and Wren but refusing to linger.

“And how exactly do you plan on removing her from me? It seems she is quite capable of breaking you in two given her recent delve into mass murder.” Thor and Tony’s eyes widened slightly at the comment, half expecting Wren to react in offense but she remained still.

Loki rolled his eyes, sensing their discomfort, “She’s asleep you imbeciles.”

Thor looked over to Tony; he was pinching the bridge of his nose – his brow twisted into a frown and his eyes clenched shut.

“I’m quite happy to allow her to kill you all but…I feel like she would take it a little more personally than I in the aftermath,” Loki continued and Tony groaned in response.

“If this is your way of evading capture once again, planning your escape…” Thor cursed, anger already evident in his voice before he had a chance to finish.

“I give you my word,” Loki interrupted, sounding almost sincere.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh this chapter has it all, okay so maybe not all...but it certainly has some smut and a little fluff and that has made me a very happy lady! I hope it does the same for you guys. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love I have received up until now, I've been reading and re-reading your comments and honestly I can't explain how much it makes me smile, so thank you all <3

* * *

I woke only as the door clicked shut and a bright light pierced through the lids of my closed eyes. My body began to writhe and kick as my voice did it’s best to spit out some sort of rational exclamations. It was only as my tired eyes locked with Loki’s that I realised I was safe and most definitely _not_ being held captive anymore. My body relaxed again as his arms tightened around me and he moved across the familiar room.

It felt like years since I’d been here last but in reality it had only been a few months. My room in Stark Tower. It was so clean, spacious…more so than I remembered. Without a second thought, my hand freed itself and reached for Loki’s cheeks, my fingers lingered there, on the cold, smooth skin of his cheekbone. His eyes softened for a split second before he glanced forward and continued walking towards the bathroom. Once there, he nudged the light switch with his shoulder and I blinked at the fluorescence of the lights.

“Too much?” He asked quietly as he sat me down on the worktops spread in front of the large mirror.

“No,” I cleared my throat and shook my head, “The lights are fine.” My breath was coming fast and shallow, burning my throat as I watched Loki shed his jacket and turn on the shower. Steam began to pool in the confines of the room as he shut the door and locked it with a flick of his wrist.  
“What are you doing?” I asked as he took a few long, slow steps towards me until he was settled between my legs. I couldn’t help but flash back to the last time we’d been locked up in this bathroom.

He nodded to the mirror behind me and I reluctantly glanced over my shoulder; gasping when I took in my reflection. Dried blood was matted into my hair, drops patterned my face and shoulders – mixed in with my own dark bruises.

“Oh,” I muttered, dropping my eyes and turning myself back to face Loki. He remained silent as he began peeling the filthy gown from my shoulders; he reached around my back and undid the ties with his expert fingers before pulling it from my arms and casting it aside.

I studied my hands as I did my best to conjure my voice. “Do you think I’m a monster?” Loki maintained his silence, his hand reaching up to move my hair back over my shoulders. He set his fingers beneath my chin and lifted my face until it was just a breaths distance from his own.

“Stop,” He stated firmly, his eyes moving across my lips.

“I killed all of them, every one of them,” I shuddered, goosebumps beginning to appear on my bare skin.

“They deserved it,” Loki confirmed and I found his nonchalance surprisingly comforting. His hand left my face and moved to grasp my hand as he pulled me from my seat on the bathroom counter. My feet met the marble floor and he urged me over towards the shower. He pulled the door open and urged me inside. A glimmer of green reflected on the white tiles covering the walls before Loki stepped inside the shower behind me. My forehead was pressed against the wall, my eyes closed – but I could feel him there, his chest flush against my back and his hands grasped tightly at my waist. In one fluid motion, he spun me around until my face was buried in his scent. His muscles tensed as I breathed him in, my nose nuzzled in the firmness of his chest.

Loki’s hands travelled up my spine until they were tangled in my hair. It wasn’t until the bathroom filled with the scent of coconut that I realised he was washing me. As much as I was confused by the careful, gentle manner in which he was handling my damaged body – I allowed myself to relax into him. Before I had a chance to stop myself, dry sobs began to wrack my torso but not once did Loki stop washing me – carefully tugging at the knots in my hair with his lathered palms, smoothing the suds across my bloodied shoulders and using the pads of his thumbs to caress each scratch and bruise. I never wanted it to end; the delicious contact and affection was shielding me from the guilt of what I had done. Had those agents had families? Had they deserved what I had forced them to do? I couldn’t answer those questions. All I knew in this moment was that the most unlikely of people was here, soothing every doubt in my mind, every inch of pain and darkness was melting away with the soapy water and the feel of him so devilishly close.

There was no trepidation in my mind as I lifted my face to his, revelling in how that raven hair of his was hanging in loose kinks beneath the falling water of the shower. I reached up on my tip toes as best as my aching muscles could manage and pressed my lips to his and I was taken aback by how warm he was for once. Loki’s hands slipped from my hair, taking up residency around my neck and clasped to my face – holding me to him as if he were frightened that any moment now, one of us would disappear.

It felt so natural when he lifted me and wrapped my legs around his waist, holding my back against the wet tiles as his fingers dragged down my stomach until they were dangerously close to where I needed him most.

“Please,” I urged between breathy kisses, my teeth tugging on his bottom lip for a split second before he pushed two of those long, adept fingers inside me whilst his thumb circled my clit with a torturously slow rhythm. My arms wrapped around his shoulders as our kisses grew more frantic; our teeth clashing and tongues battling with one another for dominance.

“Please,” I begged once more, “I want all of you.” Loki’s mouth left mine as his fingers abandoned my core to position himself at my entrance. His eyes were heavy beneath those thick, dark lashes of his as he studied my face. To my surprise, Loki kept his gaze locked with my own as he thrust himself inside me. It was sudden enough to steal the breath from my lungs. A tear fell from my eyes with the relief of finally being filled with him. My brain could no longer concentrate on my capture, on what had happened to those agents. Instead, there was just one thought that floated from my mind to my lips as he moved in and out of me with lustful intent. _Loki_. _Loki_. _Loki_.

His thrusts grew harder, quicker and I could feel my stomach tying itself in knots as heat pooled between us; I ground my hips into him as best I could, desperate for more. More friction, more feeling, more Loki. My insides coiled and tensed as I came suddenly, my walls clambering down around him as a cry of pure, unequivocal pleasure exploded from my throat. Loki kept up with his frantic movements until I could feel his cool seed filling me, dripping from me and melting away with the scalding waterfall of the shower. He kept me pressed up against the wall as his head fell forward onto my shoulder, his lips lazily roaming over the sensitive skin of my collarbone. I came to a realisation in that moment, that I had acquired an obsession with this man, a devotion that I couldn’t explain. This broken man filled with darkness and sorrow had _found_ me. The me that had been hidden for so long, the me that I hadn’t even known existed before him.

Our bodies remained tangled amidst towels and sheets on the bed in the darkened bedroom. Loki’s arms were wrapped around me, holding me to him as his fingers trailed over my bare arm. Neither of us had uttered a word for hours, I presumed in fear that one would scare the other away. We had both felt it as we were fused together; the fractured need we had for one another.

“What happens now?” I asked, my voice muffled against Loki’s chest.

“I will be taken back to Asgard,” Loki replied, expertly disguising the sadness in his voice.

I shifted onto my front until I was able to look up at him, “What will they do to you?”

His eyes were closed, as if he was bored by the conversation.

“Kill me, imprison me. They’ll do what they feel I deserve; I suppose it depends on what mood my father is in.”

I tried to swallow my fear as best I could, but Loki blinked his eyes open just a touch to study my reaction. His hand reached out to graze across my cheek.

“Is that why they let you stay with me tonight? A kindness before your execution?” I asked, not truly wanting to know the answer.

“Not at all, they were just too frightened to remove me from your grasp,” He smirked as if he didn’t have a care in the world but I felt like I knew the truth. This was Loki doing what he did best and lying through his teeth.

“We could leave,” I began and Loki instantly widened his eyes, his curiosity peaked. “I could help you escape.”

“And why would you do that, little bird?” He mused teasingly and I could feel his mask returning, the cruelness of his disguise was slipping back into his tone.

“Don’t do that,” Reluctantly I moved my head from his chest to get a better look at him.

“Do what, exactly?”

“Don’t turn back into the God of Lies and Mischief,” My lips trembled in anticipation of his reaction.

“Then who would you suggest I be?” Loki sat up and I followed suit, clutching the sheet around myself as I went.

“Loki,” I urged. “Just be Loki.” His eyes seemed to soften for a moment as if that wasn’t the answer he was expecting. I wondered if anyone had ever truly wanted _him_. Just him.

“I can’t offer you the life you deserve.” The sadness in his words caught me by surprise and I found myself dumbstruck. The mask was gone, just as I had asked but the bittersweet realisation of his statement was almost enough for me to wish I hadn’t encouraged him to give it up.

“I’m not asking for a life, Loki,” I replied, bracing my hands on his shoulders and abandoning the sheets I had been holding to cover my modesty. Mild pain shot through my tired muscles as I shifted to straddle his hips. Loki remained seated, his eyes focused on my face as his arms wrapped around me.

“That’s what I would give you,” He stated. “If I was a different man.”

A slight, out of place laugh escaped me and his eyes hardened for a second. “I don’t want a different man, just this one. The one that kept me alive all that time with Dr. List. The one who realised I was more than just Wren Valentine, the bringer of coffee and bagels.” It was subtle but I could’ve had sworn I noticed Loki’s lips twitch at the corners.

“If I want to be worthy of you, I have to do what is not expected of me,” Loki whispered, his lips pressed against my shoulder. “I have to obey the wishes of my brother, of my father. I have to go back to Asgard and welcome my punishment with open arms.”

“Well I think that’s stupid,” I finalised and I felt Loki’s shoulders shake with brief laughter. Loki didn’t bother arguing with me, however. Instead, his arms tensed as he flipped me onto my back, my body spread bare beneath him. I was having difficulty swallowing the knowledge that he would be gone soon, that I would be alone, back in the world of people far greater than I. Mundane, grey, empty.

His lips latched to mine all too briefly before he spoke again, his tone brimming with darkness and authority. “If I am to die in Asgard, grant me the memory of you – writhing, naked and screaming my name until the sun rises, for that is all I will take with me to Hel.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I've been so busy trying to get my new business up and running I didn't have time to finish this chapter until today!
> 
> I can't thank you all enough for the wonderful comments <3

* * *

My bare feet padded against the cold tiles as I walked towards the kitchen. I had done my best to make myself look almost presentable but laziness had gotten the best of me. I was bone-tired, every inch of my body throbbed with the imminence of Loki’s departure. When I reached the kitchen, I found Tony, Nick and Thor in deep conversation. Each of them turned to face me as the door swung shut behind me.

“Morning?” I said quietly.

“How are you feeling, lady Valentine?” Thor cleared his throat, the volume of his voice seemed to be enough to bring Tony and Nick back down to earth.

“Sore,” I replied, moving to the counter and gently edging my way between Tony and Thor to get to the pot of fresh coffee. Tony jumped aside as my arm brushed his. “I’m not going to kill you, I would just appreciate some caffeine,” I snapped, the venom in my tone enough to cause Nick to raise his eyebrows.

“And you lied to me.” My finger was pointed directly at Nick Fury as the anger began to bubble beneath the surface of my skin.

“We should talk, about all of this,” Nick replied calmly.

“It’s a bit late for that, don’t you think? Could’ve used the truth about my entire existence a few years ago.”

“I didn’t know what you were,” Nick argued, his own tone changing to impatient.

“Did that really matter? You could’ve told me about my parents, about what I did to them. Or were you too frightened I’d do the same thing to you? Poor little Wren who has zero control and apparently no taste in who is worth trusting.” Silence rang out in the kitchen as I realised Thor and Tony had backed away enough to give Nick and me some space. I wasn’t sure if it was because they were uncomfortable or if they were just terrified I would end up setting them all on fire or something equally as ridiculous.

“You were a child if I had told you what you had done who knows who you would’ve turned out to be, how you would’ve acted? I was trying to protect you.” Nick’s voice softened uncharacteristically with the last words.

“I’m not a child anymore, I haven’t been for a while now, you don’t have any excuse for keeping the truth from me.” Tears were stinging my eyes and I swiftly brushed them away with the back of my hand.

“Is now a good time to bring up the plan or…?” Tony interrupted, stepping forward a little. Nick and I’s eyes flashed towards him in annoyance yet as I considered his words I grew slightly more curious.

“What plan?” I asked - my focus back on Nick.

“Given what you’ve done - and that is in no way me saying that your actions weren’t justified…” Nick gathered himself as best he could and to the casual onlooker's eye, it was working but I had known him a long time, I was trained to recognise when he was nervous.

“What?” I encouraged, not feeling at all comforted by the sympathy written across Tony’s face.

“You are going to join me,” Thor added. “You are to come to Asgard.”

There was no way for me to tell how long I had been quiet but I realised that I had sat down in one of the metal chairs around the dining table, my hands clasped in front of me.

“But…why?” I finally asked. I felt as if the words had been sitting in my mouth for hours.

Nick took a moment to walk around the table until he was in front of me, surprisingly he didn’t seem to feel the need to lean against the top in an effort to intimidate. Instead, he pulled out a chair and sat down, his gaze lingering on my face.

“You are right, everything you said has been right. I lied to you, kept things from you. I thought I was protecting you but I just made a goddamn mess.” My hands loosened their grip as I looked up and absorbed what he was trying to say.

“I’m sorry, Wren. All these years I’ve thought I could look out for you, teach you what you needed to know to maintain a balance with your powers. Instead, all I’ve done his keep you prisoner, forced you into a position where you can’t thrive, can’t learn.” He paused, pinching the bridge of his nose as he considered his next words, all the while leaving me to wonder where exactly he was going with all of this.

“Right now, you’re dangerous and SHIELD consider you a threat. With HYDRA’s infiltration, who knows who or what could be coming for you next. Thor will find someone in Asgard who can teach you how to control your abilities, tell you about who you are and where you come from – find out your true history.”

“So the plan is just to ship me off to some alien planet and hope for the best?” I laughed nervously.

Nick sighed, “No, the plan is to keep you alive and give you the chance of a life outside of these walls.”

“And everyone is just, on board with this plan?” My attention turned to Tony and Thor who both looked at each other and then proceeded to shrug and nod in unison. If I hadn’t felt so outnumbered, I would have laughed at the image.

“Great, fantastic,” I butted past Tony and Thor, trying to ignore the pain of bumping into Thor’s solid form.

I made my way down to the basement, where the holding cells were kept. A strange air of déjà vu consumed me as I walked down the narrow corridor. Loki had been removed from my room early this morning whilst I was still sleeping. I presumed it had been Thor that had collected him – given how quiet he’d been. Now, Loki had been moved to a supposedly secure cell beneath Stark tower. I held my hand in front of the keypad to my left and allowed a short burst of energy to swell from my fingertips. I flinched as the lights above me exploded in a flash and glanced around to see if there was anyone nearby that would have noticed.

“Suppose I’ll try that again,” I muttered, raising my hands once again and closing my eyes. I tried my best to focus my energy purely on the security keypad and as the power slipped from me, gentler this time, the keypad sparked and the door opened. I went inside, closing the door behind me as quietly as I could.

The cell Loki was in was almost identical to the glass one he’d been in last time – yet it looked sturdier, whether that was my imagination or not, I wasn’t sure. He was sitting in the far corner, his legs spread in front of him, his eyes shielded by his heavy lids.

“I shouldn’t be surprised you up and left before I woke up this morning, you are a so-called villain but hey, give a girl a goodbye kiss will you?” I said as I reached the glass, leaning against it as I watched him turn his face and open his eyes. Loki’s lips lifted into that mischievous smirk I was all too familiar with and I felt as if I could melt then and there.

“You were exhausted,” He mused, standing up and walking towards me. For a moment, as Loki’s eyes met mine, it felt as if the glass between us didn’t even exist. We were just two normal people, having a normal conversation, wishing we could touch the other.

“So, just in case you think I’m some crazy stalker or something, I just want to let you know that what I’m about to tell you was absolutely, 100%, not my idea,” I babbled and Loki’s face twisted in confusion. I took a deep breath and tried to stop the words from spilling out of me at 100 miles per hour.

“They’re sending me to Asgard with Thor. And you.” Loki’s face didn’t change – at all. He looked just as confused and curious as he had done a few moments ago. Until he didn’t. His brows lowered and his mouth tightened into a sharp, straight line. He spun on his heel and began pacing.

“Why would they send you to Asgard?” He asked, turning to look at me once again. I suddenly felt insecure – which was ridiculous considering what I had managed to live through the last few months. But Loki’s expression was different to usual, I felt significantly smaller, weaker.

“They said I’m on the radar now, that I’m not safe here. Thor thinks he knows someone who can help me learn to control my power and teach me about where I come from. I tried to say it was too late but…I can’t help but wonder if they’re right. Maybe I never belonged here, maybe I could actually be useful somewhere like Asgard.”

Loki laughed, a low, trembling sound that filled me with dread. He wasn’t happy about this, at all.

“You think it’s a bad idea?” I asked cautiously, instinctively folding my arms across my stomach as if I were preparing for a blow.  
“I think it’s a terrible idea,” Loki snapped.

“Can I ask why?” I questioned, managing to find some strand of courage. At that moment I felt as if Loki’s eyes were about to rip me apart; shred me into tiny pieces with just a single look.

“You are happy about this decision, this choice that has been made for you because you think there’s a chance you’ll be with me,” He yelled, his voice echoing off the glass as he moved closer – so close in fact that his cool breath misted it slightly.

“I’m not an idiot, I know there’s a chance you won’t be there.”

“A chance?” Loki hissed. “You foolish girl, I am to be executed. Don’t you understand?”

I blinked desperately as I tried to halt the tears in my eyes, “You don’t know that yet, Loki.” My voice was so quiet and steady I was sure it would be enough to calm him and to an extent, I was right. His face softened as he shook his head.

“A prison, then? That is no life,” He whispered.

“What do you want me to say?”

Loki let out a long breath as he leaned his forehead against his glass barricade, “There is nothing to be said, Wren.”

“You know what this is?” My voice surprised him, anger dripped from each word. “This is nothing but your pride. You fucked up, Loki and now you have to deal with the consequences, just like me. But you’re not worried about that, are you? You’re more concerned about me seeing you killed or imprisoned, you’re scared that I’ll think you’re weak. But this is the real weakness, the true fragility. After everything that’s happened between us, you’ll be damned before you let me see you as anything less than a God.”

With Loki left standing astounded behind the walls of the glass cell, I turned and made my way towards the door. Every inch of my being prayed that his voice would bellow out behind me – stop me from storming out of the room in haste. Yet he remained silent and I could feel him as he buried himself inside my head but for the first time, as the metal door slammed shut behind me, so did the door to my mind.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the (almost) 3 week wait for this chapter! Christmas has been insanely busy so please forgive me. Thank you all for the kind & generous comments, the much appreciated kudos & loads of views! I can't thank you enough, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll be updating again in the next couple of days.

* * *

So it turned out when you’re told you’re being shipped off to an alien planet with no hope of return – you also can’t pack your cat. Or any of your belongings, really. As I rummaged through my drawers, I packed as much as I could into the one and only backpack I’d been told I could take with me. I’d never been one for planning my fashion choices at the best of times but when it came to dressing for Asgard, I was even more clueless than usual. My entire wardrobe consisted of jeans and shirts that varied in style. I held up one t-shirt in front of me and analysed it as best I could.

“I want pizza, not your opinion,” I muttered to myself, studying the slightly worn-out mustard yellow colouring. Did they even have pizza in Asgard? Were women allowed opinions? I couldn’t decide which question was of higher importance but either way, I decided against packing that particular t-shirt.

“Knock knock,” A voice sounded behind me and I turned, a further two shirts clasped in my hands. “Did I catch you at a bad time?” Natasha laughed, clearly enjoying my deer in the headlights expression.

“Do you ever feel like you could literally spend an entire afternoon screaming profanities from your apartment window? Because I certainly do,” I threw the two tops down on my bed and quickly followed suit, staring up at the ceiling as I listened to Natasha’s approaching footsteps.

“How many levels of screwed up is this entire situation?” Natasha mused as she sat down beside me.

“What part are you talking about specifically? The part where I killed a bunch of HYDRA agents? The part where I’m now being shipped off to an entirely different planet? Or the part where I got kidnapped by a villain and decided to start sleeping with him?” Silence rang out between the two of us for a few long moments before I burst out laughing – catching Natasha completely off-guard.

“I’m sorry, I just realised that I make _thee_ worst life choices,” I clarified, muffling my laughter.

“Could be worse,” Natasha groaned as she allowed herself to fall back on the bed beside me.

“Could it, though? I mean right now, I’m packing my most important personal belongings into a backpack before I jet off to some weird planet and that’s not even what’s bothering me,” I paused, intently studying the hairline cracks written across the ceiling. “I know you despise him, I get that – 100 percent, I understand. He killed people, tried to destroy the city, these are all bad things, I’m not confused about that. Yet right now, I’m more worried about him than I am about my own fuck up of a life.” I felt Natasha shift beside me and I turned to find her staring at me. She was clearly doing her best to cover up her disapproving expression but it still showed in the strain at the corner of her eyes and the tight line of her lips.

“I’m never going to be able to say I understand the choices you’ve made,” Natasha stated finally and my stomach dropped, heavy with the anticipation of what was coming next.

“But it’s not my place to judge, I’ve done things I’m not proud of. We all do insane things, sometimes. I’m not saying I’ve ever shacked up with a self-righteous, evil, Norse God but hey, there’s still time.”

I held back a laugh, the idea that she was trying to make me feel better was enough to make me smile for a minute, at least.

“He doesn’t want me in Asgard,” I added.

“Well, hey, neither do I. We have that in common,” Natasha replied.

“He thinks I’m only agreeing to go because I want to be with him, because I think we’re going to get some twisted happy ever after.” An awkward silence ensued and it last way too long for my liking before Natasha finally spoke up.

“Is it?”

“Is it what?” I frowned, sitting up and watching as she followed suit.

“Is that why you’re doing what they’re telling you? Is that why you’re going to Asgard?” My first instinct was to say no, of course. Yet as I considered my answer, my mouth open and my brow aching with tension – I realised that maybe Loki had been right, maybe I was holding out some weird hope that he wouldn’t be punished or executed for his crimes. What was I expecting? That he would be freed with a slap on the wrists and told to behave himself, or else? That we would find some random Asgardian cottage in the middle of the hills (if they had hills) and live peacefully together for the rest of our lives. As if one of us wasn’t a sociopath and the other wasn’t an orphaned fae race with no control over her powers?

“Wren?” Natasha’s voice broke me from my internal argument and I shook my head.

“No, I don’t think so,” I concluded. “Everyone here knows I never really felt at home here…I just presumed it was because I was a little strange. I just wonder if it’s because I _literally_ didn’t belong here, on earth. Maybe I’ll get a chance for a fresh start, learn to use my powers as they were supposed to be used…I don’t know. It’s worth a try, right?”

She nodded, standing up from the bed and folding her arms in front of her.

“Well, believe it or not, I’m not here to chat…you need to hurry up and get ready, Thor wants to leave ASAP.”

I breathed in deeply, I glanced at the clothes spilling out of my drawers and wardrobe.

“Maybe I’ll just get new clothes when I get there,” I shrugged, ramming a couple of things into my backpack and throwing it over my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted my ageing tabby and ran my hand across his back, revelling in the softness of his fur one last time.

“Someone is going to look after him, right?” I asked and Natasha rolled her eyes.

“The cat will be fine, Fury’s taking him.”

My eyes widened and my eyebrows furrowed, “excuse me? Nick Fury? Nick is going to take my cat? He knows he’s a cat, right?”

Natasha laughed and held the door open for me, “I guess he wants something to remember you by.”

I was pretty glad that by the time I got back to base there wasn’t a giant farewell party waiting for me. Not that I had been expecting one considering that I’d managed to squeeze in a few goodbyes over the past few days. Instead, Tony and Nick were the ones waiting for me – behind them, Thor was standing next to Loki, who surprisingly looked way more morose than usual with his hands bound in front of him and his mouth silence by a clunky, metal-looking device that certainly wasn’t of this realm.

“We’ll bring you back as soon as we can,” Tony said, his voice muffled as he wrapped his arms around me.

“I’ll be fine,” I replied. “This is fine.” I felt like that last statement had been more for myself than Tony, but it didn’t make me feel any better.

“It’s been great having you, nobody makes an espresso as good as you do,” Tony added as we parted.

“Tony I never made the espresso’s, that was Starbucks,” I laughed, causing Tony to look momentarily confused.

“Well, in that case, no one delivers espresso’s as good as you.” As soon as Tony had finished enjoying the sound of his own voice, my eyes settled on Nick, who despite his stony exterior looked almost sad. I could feel tears tickling at the back of my throat as I waited for him to say something.

“You were always my kid, you know that,” He stated, his voice as hard and confident as ever. His words caught me off guard and I stuttered over how I was supposed to answer that.

“I would never change what I did that night, I would change how I handled things following that night but…bringing you into my home, it was the best goddamn decision I ever made.”

Without thinking about it, I threw my arms around him, my moistened eyes clenched shut in an effort to halt the tears from falling. Nick patted me lightly on the back before moving me away from him.

“You let anything happen to her, I’ll ram that hammer so far up your ass you’ll taste metal.” I concealed a giggle as Thor nodded in reply.

“As always, it’s been a pleasure,” Thor smiled and I made my way over to the two of them, my eyes briefly locking with Loki’s.

“Suits you, the whole silent thing,” I quipped in his direction.

_“Careful, little bird,” _Loki’s voice echoed against my skull and I did my best to keep it from showing on my face.

_“I may be shackled but I can still make you scream,” _I cleared my throat and turned my attention to Thor.

“Shall we go?” I asked, my voice a few octaves higher than it had been moments earlier, causing Loki to grunt with laughter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! I got so many amazing comments for the last chapter (or from people binge reading over the festive period, yey you guys!) Thank you so much - here is a big chunk of something tasty!

* * *

I rolled over, my eyes battling against the heat and light from the sun shining in through the windows. _Wait, they are not my windows._ I lunged up into a seated position, my fists wrapped around the silk sheets that covered me and frowned. Was this some sort of dream? An illusion? My body spun around and my feet met the cool tiled floor almost silently. There was a light tap on the door before it swung open and an older woman entered holding a bundle of clothing.

“Good morning lady Valentine, I trust you slept well?” She asked, not stilling as she awaited my answer. I frowned as I watched her place the clothing down on the console at the other side of the large room before she crossed in front of me and began fluffing at the half-pulled drapes.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” I asked, finally finding my voice – I was suddenly incredibly grateful that I’d been put to bed in my clothes last night, god forbid she’d walked in on me naked.

“I’m Jitka, your heimakona.” The woman may as well have replied using only birdsong because I still had no idea who she was and why she was in this random bedroom waiting for me to get out of bed. My face must have reflected my confusion because she let out a long, loud sigh before she spoke again.

“Your chambermaid, Lady Valentine,” She clarified yet my frown only deepened.

“This is Asgard, isn’t it?” I finally clicked and stood up to move closer to the window. I gazed out across the rooftops and bustling streets and my breath caught low in my chest. It was nothing like I had imagined – it was so much better, it was beautiful.

“Yes, my lady. Now if you could hurry along your presence has been requested in the throne room.” I spun around to face Jitka, my mouth ajar and my eyes wide.

“You have got to be kidding,” I muttered, looking down at my outfit and considering whether or not it was appropriate to attend a throne room with literal royals in nothing but jeans and a plaid shirt. My deliberations were hastily interrupted as the door swung open for a second time, this time it was Thor that stood in the frame. Jitka immediately bowed her head and clasped her hands in front of her and I raised my eyebrow at Thor in question.

“Things are slightly different here, Lady Valentine,” He mused as he strode across the floor towards me. He wrapped his burly arms around my shoulders before parting us and gazing down at my inadequate height.

“I’m afraid you had some trouble on our travels,” Thor smiled, his hands still planted on the top of my arms.

“I passed out, didn’t I?” I closed my eyes as I felt heat flush my cheeks.

“Yes, you certainly did.” With a broad pat on my shoulders, his hands left me – leaving me unable to hold back from rubbing the bruised skin. The guy really didn’t know his own strength.

“That’s great,” I groaned before silence broke out between us. There was just one question praying to slip from between my lips; _where is he?_

As if he had read my mind, Thor’s eyes dipped to meet mine, “Loki is being held in a secure room in the East Wing. He has asked if I would bring you to him, he is to be sentenced in a few hours.” Thor’s words punched a hole in my chest, pain rattled my bones as I tried to disguise my worry.

“I assume I don’t have a choice?” I asked as if my mind wasn’t already running down the hallways of this place searching for him.

“Come, I will take you,” Thor offered his arm and I accepted with false reluctance.

The place was huge – with high ceilings and an array of paintings and portraits adorning the walls. I could imagine them both, Thor and Loki running around, playing hide and seek and other childish games. Most of all, I could see a young Loki causing mischief. After around fifteen minutes of walking and mundane chat, we came to a hallway with just one single door at the other end – it was guarded by two large, muscular men that could rival even Thor’s significant size.

“Lady Valentine is to visit my brother, she is to take as long as she needs,” Thor ordered the guards and they offered no counter-argument. It seems in this place, Thor is _literally_ god. He offered me a tight-lipped smile in encouragement before he reached for the door handle. It felt as though it turned for a lifetime – cogs spiralling and clicking until finally my eyes fell upon the room inside and a figure cloaked in darkness. _The wolf’s den_, I thought to myself as I stepped inside. Nervousness filled me as if I’d never been in this position before, close to Loki, locked away with him. The door closed behind my back and the lock clicked once again. My body was desperate to run to him, wrap my arms around him and never let go. Yet I remained still, my feet planted on the ground as if cemented there.

“I didn’t expect you to come,” Loki tilted his head to look at me, his chin planted on steepled hands where he sat at the edge of the bed. This room wasn’t half as fancy as the one I’d just come from, yet with Loki in it – it glowed, buzzed…alive with his presence.

“I didn’t expect you to ask for me to come,” I replied, as nonchalantly as my anxiety would allow.

Quicker than I could comprehend he was pressed against me, his lips crushing mine and his teeth clattering against my own as his tongue battled its way inside my mouth with a sordid fury. I wanted so desperately to pull away and ask him what the hell he was doing but his _taste_, his _smell_, the touch of his hands as they roamed over my breasts and my jean-clad hips. He was everywhere, all at once and it felt like I had been starved of him.

Loki’s hands left my behind just long enough to tear my shirt open and throw it aside; my bra was ripped from my breasts and I winced at the pain of the straps as they snapped against my back and shoulders. Loki’s eyes were dark and wild with a need I hadn’t seen in him before and I could feel my legs buckling with anticipation and fear of what he was going to do with me.

“Loki,” I grunted as his sharp teeth bit into the warm flesh beneath my collarbone.

“Silence,” He said sharply as he picked me up and slammed my back against the wall. I was disorientated, needing. My hands moved to tangle in his dark hair and I made a conscious decision then and there to _just stop thinking_. His fingertips hooked into the waistband of my jeans and he dropped my feet to the floor as he rolled them down over my hips and legs. Clumsily, I kicked them to the side as Loki slumped to his knees and attached his mouth to my hip bone. He ran his tongue across the burning skin, his teeth nibbling as his hands kneaded at the supple round of my backside – so much so that I knew he would leave a mark. Loki’s mouth travelled across my stomach and down my thighs as his shoulders pushed my legs apart. I’d never felt so exposed, standing above the man who swore to make an entire world kneel before him, instead, he was kneeling before _me_.

Loki’s rough kisses and bites travelled to my mound, his nose running so lightly against my already slick folds that my head began to spin. He had me trapped, unable to do anything but arch my back against the cool wall and beg. With expert precision, he slipped his finger inside me, followed quickly by a second – his rhythm was slow and torturous and already I could feel my need for him growing. As he curled his fingers up inside me; his mouth opened, casting a chilled breath across my aching clit before his mouth devoured me. I was overwhelmed with sensation as his tongue lapped at me furiously, harder than ever before. Without thinking, my hands reached for him as my head lolled back against the brick. My fingers toyed with the leather of his collar as I instinctively pulled him closer to my core. As soon as I realised what I had done, I expected him to move away from me with a grin than promised punishment. Yet instead, he delved deeper, his fingers moved faster – his tongue flicked powerful spirals around my most sensitive spot, his lips sucked at my tender, most-intimate flesh. My stomach clenched as the stimulation grew almost too much.

His motions paused as he glanced up at me – I wondered if I had done something wrong, something forbidden, something other than trap him between my thighs. But something had changed in Loki’s eyes, they were _his_. He was showing me himself, the man that he was and despite his movements having paused – I could feel myself swelling and pulsing as my inner walls began to shudder.   
“Loki,” I gasped and that was all he needed. His strong hands moved to the back of my thighs and he lifted me from the ground, hooking my legs over his shoulders before his mouth resumed its control over my folds. I let go – my body tensing as my orgasm consumed me. As Loki set me on my feet and stalked his way back up my naked body, I found my hands had already began fumbling with his clothing.

“I can…” Loki motioned breathlessly as a glimmer of emerald grin shone between his fingers, signalling that he could take care of his own clothing but I shook my head.

“No,” I answered sharply, “Let me.” He seemed reluctant – almost suspicious. I pushed him back until his legs buckled at the edge of the mattress.   
“Please,” I finalised as my shaking hands tried to undo the clasps and buckles that were keeping him from me.

Loki watched curiously as I travelled across his body, shifting him just enough that I could remove his Asgardian garb. When I got to his trousers, I realised that my nerves had vanished. There was a solid bulge within the leather that only clarified that Loki’s actions weren’t _just_ for my benefit. Just as he had done to me, I rolled his bottoms down his muscular legs, taking time to revel in the soft skin of his thighs, his calves, his feet. By the time I bent down to plant a kiss on his knees – reddened by kneeling on the stone floor – Loki was gazing at me as if I were a completely foreign object.

“Come here,” He nodded, extending his hand to me. I accepted and he pulled me atop him, his hand snaked up my arm and into my hair as he pulled me towards him. With my legs straddling his hips – Loki pressed his lips against mine. It was gentle this time as if I had grown fragile. I allowed myself the sin of enjoying the taste of myself on his lips for just a moment before I reached between us and wrapped my hand around his swollen cock. Loki let out a breathy hiss, his head falling back as my thumb swept a bead of precum across the silky head. He remained still, his eyes studying my every movement as I positioned him at my entrance, still soaked with the juices of my last orgasm. As I tried to push aside my inexperience, I lowered myself down on him until not one inch of him was left uncovered. For a moment, I couldn’t move – paralysed by the sensation of him stretching me to my limits. Loki kept his eyes trained on me, his thumbs digging into my hips and his cock pulsing inside me. Without thinking I leaned over and reached out to caress his cheek and run my fingertips across his lips. His mouth opened and he allowed my fingers to delve into his mouth, he sucked against the digit as I began rocking against him slowly. Loki’s hips started to match my slow, torturous motions – the sharp V of his hip bones cutting against the already sensitive flesh at the inside of my thighs.

The dire need for another climax was edging into my movements – they grew quicker and more erratic as I curled myself up and down his member. Sensing my desperation, Loki held me close to him and moved us until I was beneath him and I couldn’t help but think that this was exactly where I belonged. I didn’t want to believe he was about to executed or imprisoned – I didn’t want to live in a world where Loki no longer existed. I wanted him, all of him, all of the mischief and the evil, all of the twisted, darkness that dwelled deep within him. I wanted the gentle him, the one who’s face was currently nuzzled in the crook of my neck as he drove himself inside me. The man who could both tear me apart and put me back together again all in the same minute. Loki. I wanted Loki.

He latched his lips to mine as he took me, his speed quickening as he himself grew closer to his end. I tightened around him as a fire spread throughout me, lighting me ablaze as a cry erupted from my throat and my fingernails dug deep into the flesh of his back. He thrust deeper and his seed spurted with a force that I felt in the tips of my fingertips. Loki’s arms remained wrapped around my middle, his forehead resting against mine - the two of us attached as one whilst our lips melted lazily against the others. I barely had a chance to notice the tears as they rolled from beneath my lashes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken me so long to post. I'm also so sorry it isn't longer! I found writing this chapter really difficult but I think I'm finally happy with it. The next one is going to be much longer, there's a meeting I've been really looking forward to writing!

* * *

The minutes seemed to pass far too quickly and they soon turned to hours. Hours spent exactly where I wanted to be; wrapped around Loki, our legs intertwined, our faces close enough to touch. Loki’s hand, surprisingly, had been clasped around mine for a while – I was certain that it was for my own benefit but I liked to believe otherwise.

“We’re running out of time, little bird,” Loki whispered, his lips running across mine as he spoke.

I let out a groan, “What if I just kill anyone who comes in here to take you? They’d run out of guards eventually.” Of course, I was joking – sort of, and Loki let a short, throaty laugh escape his lips as he turned onto his back, pulling me to his chest as he did so.

“I know you would like to believe that’s who you are, Wren, but it’s not,” He paused and his expression grew more serious. “Unfortunately, I believe my fate is inevitable.”

“It sucks,” I grunted, my voice muffled against Loki’s firm, cool skinned chest.

“You should return to your quarters, before they come to collect me.” For a moment I remained exactly where I was, unmoving, as I considered his words. Then the anger started, followed by some betrayal and a bucketload of other emotions I could even string together.

“Excuse me?” I asked, sitting upright and keeping my eyes locked on Loki’s.

“Our time has passed, little bird,” He said, his lips lifting into a smile which only added further to my confusion. Was he smiling kindly? Was he smiling because he’d just used me? I genuinely had no idea.

“I get it, this was all just a ploy to get one last fuck before you’re killed, right?” I asked, only partially joking. My heart was pounding against my chest as I waited for him to answer me.

Loki groaned and flung his arm dramatically across his face, “Living with those Midgardians truly has ruined you, Wren.” 

I let out a breath of air I’d been holding and tucked my legs beneath myself as I watched him, lying there – his skin as white as snow and his hair so utterly dark. The ripple of muscle on his slender form, the gentle angles of his face. I was so bitterly entranced that I didn’t notice when he removed his arm from his face and began studying me.

“I’m sorry, I was under the impression that you were about to argue with me but I must have been mistaken,” He smirked. “Have I dazzled you with my form? My beauty?” Loki mocked, his smirk only widening. I moved my hand to slap him playfully on the side but he caught my wrist – his hand easily wrapping around it before he pulled me on top of him. He let his nose nuzzle gently at mine as his eyes darkened.

“Do you remember me telling you that I could never trust you?” I whispered, closing my eyes at the touch of his hand snaking around my neck.

“I do,” Loki replied, his thumb rubbing small circles against the sensitive skin behind my ear. His voice sounded again, quieter this time. “I had hoped that I would have the opportunity to spend any number of lifetimes showing you that I will never deceive you, that the words I utter in your ear are as true as the sun is bright yet…it seems I may have to make do with just this lifetime.” My eyes opened to stare directly into his as I struggled to absorb the sincerity in his tone. Again, I was getting a rare glimpse at the true Loki.

“I’ve got this pain, a dull ache in the pit of my stomach…I feel like I can’t swallow, can’t move. Everything I do just makes it hurt more, I’ve always had it, ever since I can remember,” I gulped as I tried to stop my voice from shaking. “Until you,” I bit at the inside of my cheek as I tried desperately to stop any tears from falling. “You, Loki, you make it go away. You make the pain go away.”

Loki moved his hand, his fingertips gently brushed against my cheek as he swiped the tear away. I huffed a small, pathetic sounding laugh as he licked the salty tears from the pad of his thumb.

“If I were to ask you, to be mine…would you say yes?” Loki asked and without hesitation I found myself answering him.

“Who said you had to ask?”

I had eventually been escorted out of Loki’s quarters by request of the royal council, something that I hadn’t exactly taken lightly to. One guard ended up with a broken nose, the other few cracked ribs, as a result of my displeasure in having to leave. I’d spent the last couple of hours sat on the window seat in my own room, waiting for someone – most likely Thor, to tell me what Loki’s punishment would be.

“Lady Valentine?” A voice called as the door opened a few inches. Surprisingly, it wasn’t Thor peering through the gap – instead, it was a young boy with pale red hair and freckles.

“Yeah?” I asked, my face contorted in confusion.

“The council have requested your presence; can you please follow me?” He asked, the door still open just a crack.

“Why do they need me?” I asked the boy, who was looking more and more nervous with every second that passed.

“I’m just a servant junior, they sent me because they believed you’d be more cautious with someone…smaller,” He rambled, his voice audibly trembling. I let out a low laugh and moved from my perch.

“A bold move,” I said, “Well, lead the way.”

The corridors stretched on for what felt like miles as I trailed behind the young servant junior, as he’d called himself. His lanky legs were taking long strides and my own were struggling to keep up with him. After the antics of this morning, I found that my muscles were aching with just the slightest movement. I did my best to focus on that discomfort, purely so that my thoughts wouldn’t drift back to why they had called for me at Loki’s sentencing.

The plan had been to stay as far away as possible – physically and mentally so that I didn’t even have to think about what they might punish him with. Yet here I was – willingly following this somewhat malnourished looking man-child into the council chambers. He came to a standstill at a set of towering doors embellished with gold and knocked lightly against the wood. I watched him curiously as he dipped his head and waited for a response. The doors swung open silently and I peered inside, curiosity getting the better of me. Two guards motioned for me to enter and I walked forward – my feet catching clumsily against the marble floor. My nerves settled slightly as my eyes found Thor’s – he motioned for me to stand next to him but my relief at the familiar face was short-lived. My eyes settled on another two guards, their hands holding onto a ribbon of chains that lead directly to Loki. He was still, completely unmoving, his hands clasped in front of himself and his head held high, as always.

“This is Lady Valentine,” Thor bellowed, his hand settling on my back and patting once or twice. I presumed it was an action intent on comforting me but instead, panic began to rise in my chest and I could feel myself starting to lose grip on my powers. The stress was too much of a challenge, the burning was already threatening to spill from the confines of my skin.

“I wouldn’t touch me, if I were you,” I whispered to Thor, “I mean that in the nicest way possible, trust me.” Thor looked hurt for a split second until it clicked and his hand left my back almost immediately. I took a deep breath in as my gaze moved forwards.

“I felt it important that you had the opportunity to meet her,” Thor continued, but my eyes didn’t move to watch him – instead, I was captivated by the older man sat high upon a gold throne.

“This is the Fae child?” The old man’s eyebrows raised in question.

I cleared my throat and lifted my hand in a small wave, “Hi.” I heard Loki let out a low laugh in response. I was suddenly regretting my choice of outfit – I was severely underdressed for an encounter with the king of Asgard.

“She is responsible for the change I have witnessed in Loki – he surrendered himself to save her, an entirely out of character display of selflessness.” It was my turn to raise my eyebrows as I twisted to watch Thor as he spoke.

“He is and always will bring carnage upon those around him, for all you know this surrender you speak of is nothing but another trick. He cannot be trusted Thor and you know this,” The king replied with so little emotion, it would be easy to forget he was talking about one of his own children.

“He has only ever shown me kindness,” I blurted out against my better judgement, my voice trembling. “Your grace? Your majesty?” I glanced as Thor and lifted my hands in confusion. “I’m sorry, I don’t know how to address…your kind of…people.” Loki let another laugh escape him and Odin shot him a look that would have terrified anyone…except Loki, who remained stoic – a smirk held at the corner of his lips.

“Yet still, he cannot take his own sentencing seriously,” Odin added. “I fear you too perhaps have fallen victim to his manipulation. It would not be the first time.” His comment hit me hard in the chest and I felt myself physically stumble. The burning sparked at my fingertips and I heard the crack of glass behind me.   
“Breathe, little bird,” Loki muttered under his breath, clearly not concerned by anyone else hearing him.

“If it were up to me, you would be sentenced to death,” Odin’s voice was louder – tainted with anger and disappointment. “But your mother…” He paused, “You are to spend the remainder of your days in the dungeons.”

“No!” The word escaped from between my lips before I could bring a stop to them and I quickly heard the slam of objects as they hit the floor around me. “Maybe if you treated him more like a person, he wouldn’t feel the need to cause such chaos! If you took some time to truly understand him, you would find the man that I have found lurking beneath the darkness he cloaks himself with. He has saved me, in more ways than one. Loki isn’t just some garbage you can toss away like it doesn’t exist.”

“Thor, if you know what is good for you and for Lady Valentine you shall ask the Fae to control herself, I have no time for petty arguments with Loki’s latest experiment,” Odin ordered and Thor quickly took hold of my arm, leading me towards the exit. My eyes met with Loki’s for the briefest of seconds before I was escorted out of the throne room, my vision blurred by bitter tears. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even give an excuse for why this chapter has taken me so long, life happened! Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and given kudos though, believe me it never goes unnoticed! Love you guys <3

_ _

* * *

_ “Do you think they’ll ever like me?” I asked, fidgeting with the sleeves of my school sweater. My mother kneeled down in front of me, her eyes as kind as ever. _

_“It’s not that they don’t like you, Wren,” She mused, her voice gentle and soothing, as a mother’s should be._

_“They hate me, they call me names, they think I’m weird,” I huffed as my mother's arms wrapped around my small shoulders. I was easily a foot shorter than most of the other girls in my class which didn’t help. _

_“There will be judgmental, small-minded people wherever you go in life, Wren,” She smiled, “Soon enough you will learn to have confidence in yourself, in your own abilities and then it won't matter so much if anyone thinks you’re weird.” Her tone took on an air of mocking and I couldn’t help but laugh. The warmth of her familiar embrace was enough to make me feel better but her words certainly helped too._

_“And just so you know, everyone is a little weird. Even those girls making fun of you,” She added confidently. I dropped my gaze and stared down at my school shoes, they were black but scuffed at the toes from dragging my feet on the concrete of the playground. _

_“I don’t think I’m like them,” I mumbled and my mother’s face took on a more serious expression – her eyes heavy with an emotion I was too young to comprehend._

_“Who says that’s a bad thing?” She asked rhetorically, nothing in her tone or expression had changed – yet something inside of me told me she was uncertain. _

* * *

I woke with a jump, leaping into a seated position as the sun beamed in through the large window to my right. My skin was coated in sweat, so much so that it had soaked through my vest and dampened the sheets. I breathed heavily, my chest struggling with each inhalation – as if the air was a foreign concept. Thor was sitting on a chair with his legs stretched out in front of him in the corner of my room – his eyes were closed and his breath was catching at the back of his throat each time his chest rose. I allowed myself a quick laugh at the God of Thunder, snoring away in an armchair that in comparison with his sheer size, looked like it belonged in a dolls house.

“Hey sleeping beauty,” I shouted, causing him to leap to attention, his eyes wide and searching the room.

“Sorry,” I smirked, “The temptation was just too much.” Thor relaxed against the back of the chair once again and rubbed his hand down over his tired eyes.

“You didn’t have to stay with me, you know. I would have slept just as terribly whether you were snoring in that chair or not.”

“I thought perhaps you could use the company,” He enthused.

“And a sleeping giant is what your people class as good company?” I mocked, pulling myself back until I was resting against the headboard, the sheets pulled up to my chest.

“You were unsettled for most of the night,” Thor stated, his voice more serious this time. I dropped my eyes and examined my nails, which had been bitten down to the quick in the space of just a few minutes.

“Wouldn’t you be if you had just yelled at the king of some weird, lord of the rings-Esque planet in front of a room full of guards?” Thor shrugged.

“It wasn’t exactly the best way to introduce yourself…however, I think you made quite the impression.”

“Oh great,” I scoffed. “So what now? Loki’s gone, I doubt I spend the remainder of my surprise immortal life down there chatting to him to pass the time.” Thor’s expression softened with pity.

“No one said you were immortal,” He teased, attempting to lighten the mood. “You should expect a visitor, in the next few hours. I’ll have someone send you up some breakfast and you can fix…” He motioned towards me in silence, “All of this.” Thor finalised before standing up and adjusting his clothing before heading towards the door.

“What sort of visitor?” I asked as he opened the door and moved to exit.

“For the sake of the kingdom, bathe, please,” Thor yelled, closing the door behind himself and leaving me alone.

In Asgard, apparently, it wasn’t as simple as jumping in the shower for five minutes and lathering up. The bathroom consisted of a large bathtub, surrounded by bowls and bottles filled with completely foreign substances. A woman had dropped off a tray of fruits and meats I didn’t recognise soon after Thor had left and was kind enough to fill the tub with warm water. I remained cautious as I sniffed the bottles and bowls before settling on a glass dropper filled with something that smelt a lot like lavender. As I lay in the water, my skin tingling with warmth, I closed my eyes and tried to find Loki. If only I could try and talk to him, make sure he was ok, then perhaps the knot in my stomach would loosen. Of course, it was no use – I presumed the dungeon was protected, cordoned off by whatever means necessary because no matter how much I searched, I couldn’t sense him.

I let my hair air dry and rummaged in my bag for clean clothes, given the warmth coming in through the window, I chose an uncharacteristically feminine dress and sat down to the plate of food that had been left for me. My appetite was non-existent, between the feeling of concern for Loki’s wellbeing and the ache in my chest, it was almost impossible to force the segments of fruit beyond my lips. I was only a few mouthfuls into breakfast when the door opened, I frowned as I watched a guard survey the room before nodding to someone in the corridor.

I had expected Thor, or another member of staff perhaps. What I hadn’t expected was a woman – her golden hair partially bundled into an intricate braid on top of her head, her face was warm and she was draped in the most incredible blue fabric. She certainly was _not_ a member of staff. I felt the sudden urge to stand up but my legs were shaky after the hot bath and my nerves were sufficiently rattled.

“Wrenna, I believe?” The woman spoke with the voice of a person beyond her years, delicate and musical but brimming with authority.

“Yes ma’am,” I said, realising immediately I’d never referred to anyone as ‘ma’am’ in my life before this second. The woman smiled briefly in amusement.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” She dipped her head and waved a hand behind her, signalling for the guard to close the door – which he did willingly, leaving us alone in the bedroom, surrounded by silence.

“My name is Frigga,” She mused, perching on the edge of my bed and running her hands across the sheets. My mouth fell open and against my better judgement, words began to spill from between my lips.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know, I really shouldn’t have spoken to the king like that, I didn’t realise, I’m sorry.” She lifted her hand to silence me and I found myself obeying with no argument.

“I wanted to meet the woman who brought light back to my son’s heart,” Frigga smiled sadly. It took me a few moments to realise she was talking about me.

“Hi,” I whispered within a long exhale, clasping my hands together in my lap to stop myself from fidgeting. “I don’t think it was me that did that though, he’s still pretty terrible.” I laughed in my nervousness, hoping she wouldn’t take offence. Thankfully, her lips lifted into a smile that looked almost solemn.

“I’m not actually here to talk about my son,” Frigga began, her gaze meeting mine. I felt myself frowning as I ran through every other reason she could possibly want to meet me in my head.

“Thor was telling me you’ve had some issues with your seidr, I wondered if perhaps I could help.” My mouth fell open at her statement, my pulse was racing so fast that I could hear it in my ears and I wanted so badly to say ‘no thank you, queen, of Asgard’ but instead, I remained silent.

“It is the least I can do,” She continued, that graceful, regal expression remained on her face yet there was so much sadness in her eyes.

“I’ve tried to control it as best I can and to be honest until I met Loki I managed fine,” I said with an apathetic laugh that was more out of discomfort than anything else.

Frigga’s face changed momentarily as she pondered my words, her eyes remained on mine as if she were searching for some mistruth.   
“You truly care for him?” She asked.

I glanced off towards the side, unable to look at her as I considered how to answer her question. How had I ended up feeling so strongly for Loki? The moment I had set my eyes on him in his glass cage at the tower, I’d felt a spark – something deep inside me that lit up as soon as his gaze settled on mine. I thought back to being inside his mind, standing in front of him, the glass our only barrier as my fingertips rested opposite his. When had my fear turned to something else? My chest grew heavy as I thought about him now, captured once again – held prisoner. I couldn’t even be upset because it was his fault – his actions that had gotten him in this mess. Yet still, I felt tears spring in the corners of my eyes.

“Wren?” Frigga’s voice broke me from my own thoughts and I looked back to her.

“I love him,” I whispered, the words heavy with realisation as they slipped from between my lips.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you will all be thinking I'm just making up excuses BUT the world has literally gone crazy, so I'm sorry I've not updated for ages but I've been rearranging my wedding which was due to take place in May this year (which obviously is no longer possible, thanks COVID 19), in other news however, you'll be getting A LOT more updates from me as I'm in isolation because I'm high risk so...I have free time. Lots of free time.
> 
> Can I just take a minute to give a massive thank you to DevilishDoll who left me an amazing review on the last chapter that honestly made my day, in all this stress and havic that's going on right now in the world and my life, it sure was nice to read some kind words about my writing - so THANK YOU!

* * *

The revelation hadn’t gone without surprise – mostly my own. Whilst Frigga’s eyes lifted ever so slightly at my admission, I found that my skin was on fire. Not literally of course. No, the fire was emanating from every pore, every inch of skin was tingling with my emotions and I felt as if I were about to explode. Before I could get control of myself, the mirror on the wall behind me rattled and crashed to the floor, shattering into pieces around my feet.

“I’m sorry,” I managed to squeak to Frigga just as the floor beneath me cracked. I jumped and managed to send the plate of breakfast flying against the bed, missing Frigga by a hair width.

“Calm, child,” She spoke, to my surprise she got to her feet and her hands moved down across my shoulders and the top of my arms. “Breathe,” She mimicked the action, drawing a slow breath in and blowing it out from between her lips a few seconds later. I closed my eyes, unable to lock eyes with her as embarrassment warmed my face and neck. Reluctantly, my muscles still aching from the tension, I tried to follow her instructions and began breathing in sync with her.

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed by the time I had opened my eyes again but as my vision cleared, I gladly noticed that Frigga didn’t look angered or afraid. Instead, she held a sort of curiosity – in fact, the expression reminded me slightly of Loki, the first time he had witnessed my powers.

“See,” She smiled, “You’re in control, not your emotions.”

“I can’t be so sure about that,” I scoffed as her hands left my arms and she moved back from me. My muscles were still tense, I could feel sinew and nerves stretching and pinging beneath the surface.

“I would like to teach you some things, if you will allow it,” Frigga stated, matter-of-factly, her voice still carrying that warmth and calmness that seemed to be so good at settling my nerves.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that,” I replied, bundling my hands together to stop myself doing any more damage.

“You didn’t,” She smiled. “My son did.”

I frowned, trying to consider why Thor would have asked such a thing of his mother, given the hassle I’d caused at Loki’s sentencing and the stress she was presumably under as a result.

“Thor oversteps, occasionally,” I allowed myself a curt laugh to lighten my words, “I honestly…I’m getting better. I can handle this.”

Frigga’s delicate fingers moved a strand of golden hair from in front of her eyes before she spoke again. “I wasn’t talking about Thor,” She paused, allowing me some time to process what she’d said.

“Loki asked you to help me?” My question hung around in the air for what felt like a lifetime, it was almost as if Frigga had thought my question to be rhetorical.

“He was quite persistent,” She moved from her seat on the bed and wandered across to look out the window. “It was part of the reason I was so curious to meet you face to face. Loki doesn’t usually take an interest in things unless they have some use to him, for one of his schemes as my husband so graciously puts it.” Frigga scoffed and turned her head to look back at me.

“It seems my son…he genuinely wants to help you. Unpredictable and powerful would usually be something he would wish to cherish, keep close. Yet he asked me to help you find an anchor, find the strength to hold yourself back when necessary. It appears to me he truly, wholly cares about you and your happiness here. Even if he is not a part of it.”

Had it not been for my surprise, tears would’ve pricked at my eyes at such a statement.

“Is there a way I can talk to him?”

Frigga thought for a moment, clearly considering her answer with justified caution. After all, she didn’t know me – not truly. She only knew of her son’s apparent interest or infatuation with me.

“A few meetings with me and I’m sure you’ll find a way.” Her smile was almost mischievous.

I was nothing short of stunned when I was gathered from my chambers the next day by Jitka at the crack of dawn. She was just as stony-faced and miserable as she had been the first time I’d met her but nonetheless, I followed her willingly down the candlelit hallways of the building.

“How do you get around this place without getting completely lost? It’s like a maze,” I mused, my short legs struggling to keep up with her speed.

“I’ve been here since I was a small child lady Valentine, there is no backdoor, passageway or crawl space that I do not know about, I can guarantee it.” Her answer was swift and laced with disinterest, as if already in just the few moments we’d spent together she was absolutely sick of me.

“I’m going to need a GPS to get around here on my own,” I added, my eyes travelling up the stone walls, focusing on the paintings and elaborate gold frames that adorned them.

“You are not to travel alone, lady Valentine, it is the Queen’s orders,” She snapped as she came to a standstill in front of a heavy wooden door.

“OK…but you know, if I’m to be here long term it might be helpful to know where I actually am,” I smiled, trying to hide the irritation in my voice. With a roll of her eyes, she knocked gently on the door before allowing it to swing open. The light inside was far brighter than the hallway and I had to blink a few times as my eyes adjusted themselves.

Once they did, however, I was in utter awe. The walls were lined with books upon books and all of them appeared way older than any book I’d ever seen in a standard library. Frigga came into view as she walked across to the door, her shoes barely making a sound against the marble floor.

“Wren, I’m delighted to see you. Please, come inside, I’ve just brewed some tea. Thank you, Jitka. I’ll see that she’s returned safely.” Jitka gave a small curtsey and her lips lifted into a polite smile that I had certainly never seen from her. I followed Frigga into the room and heard the door click shut behind me. The room was filled with the scent of old books and the fruity tea Frigga was pouring in the corner.

“This place is incredible,” I mused. “I honestly didn’t think I could be any more impressed after seeing the throne room but this…this is way better.”

Frigga laughed kindly as she passed me a cup of steaming liquid, it was floral and fruity…it seemed so familiar yet I couldn’t tie down a single of the scents. “That is very kind of you to say. I love it here,” She paused, her eyes moving wistfully over the shelves. “I used to bring the boys in here when they were young, Thor, of course, had very little interest but Loki…oh how he loved books. He would spend hours in here reading stories and researching our history. He had a true thirst for knowledge at that age, he just needed to know everything about everything.” Frigga’s smile faded slightly, “Simpler times, I suppose. I only wish I’d treasured them more so.”

“I can certainly relate to that,” I said as I glanced down at the delicate teacup in my hands.

“You were raised by Midgardian’s,” Frigga said, her tone of voice indicating for me to continue.  
“Yes,” I sighed. “Of course to me they were just my parents,” I laughed and Frigga pulled a chair out for me to sit on, something I thought incredibly odd given her title. She was nothing like I had been expecting for the Queen of Asgard.

“She joined me in sitting at the small table, lifting her cup to her lips in silence as if urging me to continue.

“I didn’t know what I was until recently, I figured I was just a little weird, different. I guess it kind of makes sense that I’m not, you know…your standard human.”

“Indeed,” Frigga smiled, “Loki expressed a keenness for me to show you some more of your history. So I took the liberty to dig out a few of my most reliable sources,” She smiled, waving her hand across the table. Within a second, several dogeared books appeared sprawled in front of me. I widened my eyes, looking up at Frigga with a frown.

“Someone had to have taught Loki Seidr, my dear, I am almost offended he didn’t inform you.”

“Well he mentioned things but it’s just quite something to see it for myself,” I laughed nervously, my fingertips moving over the cover of one of the books.

“Loki informed me that your powers are mostly mental, you can mind read and manipulate. You see, the physical abilities you show are quite standard for those of Fae blood but it was those other talents that got me thinking. Your middle name is Titania, correct?” Frigga asked as she began turning the pages of one of the books with her delicate fingers.

“Yes.” I wondered where exactly she was going with this but thought it best to let her continue.

“Here,” She pushed the book in front of me, the pages were filled with intricate illustrations and beautifully written words. “Titania was of regal blood, Queen of Fae. Her capabilities were very similar to your own, she could force those around her to do her will with little more than a whisper in their ear. Of course, that makes her sound terrible but the Fae was a relatively gentle race – they didn’t fight unless absolutely necessary. If I’m not mistaken, you are a direct descended of hers.” My eyes flitted across the images in front of me as I studied her face – she looked so familiar, all pale skin and flowing blonde hair. Frigga seemed to take note of my study and cleared her throat.

“You look very similar,” She announced with a smile. “I thought so the moment I set eyes on you.”

“Ok,” I frowned, still eyeing the pictures in front of me.

“She too was fiery, had difficulty controlling herself at times – especially in her adolescence. There was, however, one thing that aided in her focus.” Frigga turned and reached for a small pot filled with soil, my confusion only grew as she placed it in front of me.

“Gardening?” I laughed, hoping I didn’t sound as if I were being disrespectful.

Frigga’s lips turned into a smile as she dipped her eyes momentarily, “You’re not far from my point, Wren.” She pushed the pot a little closer to me before she reached for my hand, her soft skin bringing me a sense of comfort. I watched as if I were outside of myself, viewing from above as she pushed the tips of my fingers into the moist soil.  
“Close your eyes,” She whispered and reluctantly I did as she asked.

“I want you to think about Loki, he seems to be an ideal focus for your emotions,” She said, her voice nonchalant yet the statement made me take a shaky breath in. I did as she asked, trying to force that swell of emotions that lit the spark inside me every time.

“Continue breathing,” Frigga encouraged as her hand left mine – abandoning the tips of my fingers in the dirt. The thought of never seeing Loki again flashed through my mind and I struggled with myself, trying not to let my thoughts run away with themselves.

“I want you to try and centre yourself, focus only on the power in your fingertips. I want you to imagine that instead of those uncontrollable surges of strength you have destroying the things around you, that you are rooting them deep into that soil.” Seconds later, the pot shattered, spreading dirt across the table as my eyes shot open.

“Woops,” I mumbled, embarrassment heating my cheeks.

“No need to worry, I came prepared,” Frigga winked and I found myself guffawing in surprise.

Twelve plant pots later and I was about ready to abandon ship and fly myself back to Earth, Loki or no Loki. I stretched out the tense muscles in my neck and pressed my fingers back into the moist soil of lucky number thirteen. This time, as I closed my eyes and focused my mind on Loki, I spent less time on the fine details of his appearance and more on the feeling of his lips on mine, his near-silent whispers next to my ear in the darkness, the touch of his own cool skin on mine. A warmth spread from the pit of my stomach and flushed my face, the tips of my fingers twitched against the damp earth inside the plant pot and I noted an air of excitement as I allowed that warmth expel itself from me slowly.

“Open your eyes,” Frigga said, startling me from the haven I had found behind closed eyes. Squeezed between the rounded sides of the pot and my fingers, was the smallest purple bud. My eyes widened and I made no effort to hide the grin that strained against my cheeks.

“Well done, Wren,” Frigga added, her tone edged only with sincerity. “I feel that’s enough for today, you must be exhausted.”

Still dazed by my success it took me a moment to register Frigga’s words before I nodded, dusting my dirty hands on my legs. She moved gracefully across the floor until she reached the door, pulling it open with a kind smile to the man on the other side. I frowned, having been expecting Jitka’s forced pleasantries. Instead, the burly male guard bowed to his queen before Frigga turned and urged me forward.

“I’ll have my guard return you to your quarters,” She turned to face the man. “I trust you understand.” The guard gave a curt nod and my eyes moved between them both, noting the hint of a shared secret between them.

“Someone will retrieve you once again in the morning, Wren,” Frigga added as I walked through the doorway, caution putting me on edge.

I stammered a little, looking for an appropriate way to question what was going on, “Thank you, for your help.” Frigga lifted a hand in a wave before she closed the door behind us, leaving me to follow behind the guard with nothing but faith to keep me from running in the opposite direction.


End file.
